Aftermath 1: Redemption
by Deliverer
Summary: They all believed there was no hope for Monkey Fist. Or did they? When Killigan gets bored and Drakken needs to save face, they dare test that. But even if they succeed and survive the jungle, freeing Monkey Fist, will the three survive each other?
1. Torment

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: This idea has been floating around for a while, so I decided to try it out. Depending on the reception I'll continue. Who knows, I might anyway. I hope you enjoy. I'll probably put up two chapters today just to give you more than an introduction to the story. So should I continue?)

Torment

He never even knew at what point he'd become petrified in stone. In fact, it still felt as if he were alive, still flesh and blood, still fighting back, trying to break free of this curse. It had all happened so quickly. He'd fallen at the hands of a baby, _again_. To all outward appearances, he'd seemed unconscious. He'd seemed unaware of anything. They'd assumed he hadn't even known. If that had really been so, however, then why had his expression become forever petrified in pure terror, desperation, pain, and loathing? The Yono's words had run through his mind, and they were clear, each word enunciated as plainly as tolling bells, but he couldn't understand what was being said. He couldn't isolate the words to form a coherent sentence, though he'd heard everything. He had just been dizzy, that was all. He was still prepared to fight, but the chance had never come. Something had beaten him to it.

It was a sudden burning in his limbs, which had all at once escalated to an unbearable degree. It was a firestorm that seemed to suddenly tear through him, making its way steadily throughout his body from its origin. His hand... The mark of the Yono. Something was wrong! Something was happening that wasn't supposed to! That was when his mind had caught up to the events. That was when he'd felt what was happening to him. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight back! The helplessness, the fear, everything that he'd never even _dreamed_ he, a Lord and master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, would ever have to suffer. It had seemed so foreign, so surreal…and he had been afraid. Afraid didn't begin to express it. He had been _terrified_. He had felt death taking hold of him slowly and steadily, and he had been powerless to fight back. There would be no chance for him, no mercy, no redemption, no anything. Was it really death, though, he'd wondered; and for a moment he had prayed it _would_ be, for the alternate would be so, _so_ much worse.

Then came the abhorrence and hatred. He felt its advent and felt it showing through, even in his terror; passionate loathing for Ron Stoppable and his baby sister Hana; the secret weapon. He still marvelled, even now, on how he'd missed something so obvious. With hatred and terror, however, something else emerged. An expression that somehow portrayed all his fear, all his anger and hatred, yet hidden deep inside of it was a plea for help. He didn't want to die. He'd tried to call out. Why _shouldn't_ he? Heroes had no choice but to save even their enemies, after all. They'd done it before. Once he was safe, he could take them all out. It wouldn't be a problem. With or without the power of the Yono, somehow he would succeed. He _had_ to succeed. As if that had ever worked before, but it was about time his victory came to him, right? Wrong.

* * *

><p>The sound didn't come. He couldn't cry out for help. He couldn't utter a word. It felt as though his throat had been closed off. No air was coming through. He wasn't breathing! He couldn't <em>breathe<em>! He was suffocating! His entire body felt tingly. The burning had died, but now he felt so numb, so paralyzed. He'd known what was happening almost instantly. Stone! He was turning to stone, just as he had turned Kim Possible, the naked rodent, and that foolish old Sensei to stone! He tried to fight back, but how could he win? He reached out, trying to alert them to his distress. Nothing. It was as if death itself had taken hold of him and wrapped him in a smothering embrace.

He'd been out of air for so long now. Why wasn't he dead? Why? He _should_ have been. Then the burning started again, more agonizing than ever, as if he were roasting alive in an inferno somewhere in the deepest depths of, well, you get the picture. There was no such place, he knew, but burning was burning. He wasn't breathing; he couldn't hear his heart beating in his chest. He felt so cold, yet he knew he was alive. Oh so alive. So much was covering him at once. His life was flashing before his eyes, but suddenly ceased; and there were only voices. Voices condemning him, cursing him, insulting and taunting and laughing at him, and the pain wouldn't stop! He had lost track of how long he hadn't been breathing, yet he knew he was still alive, for he felt and heard and saw and sensed everything.

They were looking at him, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Why were they just looking at him! Why weren't they _doing_ anything! Where had the Yono gone? Why was everything suddenly moving as the sensation of death still worked its way through him, cutting off everything he'd known and come to associate with life? They were doing nothing. Couldn't they see how he was _suffering_? And even if _they_ didn't help, _she_ should have. Yes, Yori should have; that ninja girl who had so quickly proven herself to him, whom he'd deemed 'worthy' enough to be placed third on his growing list of young people he loathed and longed to destroy; for honor was everything to her, more so than hatred. Her mercy would be her death. As far as _he_ was concerned, obviously she'd missed the point of being a ninja.

* * *

><p>Wait. There was the sensation of sand; the sensation of being buried alive. He was being buried alive! The sky, the earth, the scenery was disappearing before his very eyes. Still they watched. Was he already dead, he wondered? Was he stuck in one moment of time forever? They hadn't moved. No, they were moving. Life was moving on around him, and he wasn't part of it. He would never see his fellow villains again, nor his monkey ninjas. He would never more banter and bicker and conspire with Drakken or Killigan; he would never train with his army again, he would never see home… a palace that had belonged to his family for generations on generations; he would never more feel the cool air on his skin or through his hair. He would never embrace his destiny, what should have and could have been. Everything, <em>everything<em>, was lost.

He was reminded of the lines in a poem he'd once read. Timor Mortis Conturbat Me. The fear of death consumes me. Was _that_ what was happening _now_? Only, how could he fear death if he were already dead? No, he wasn't dead. He was still very much alive, and the pain was growing in intensity, and the pending darkness was all too real; and all at once nothing. Just black. Not even black. Just nothingness. He didn't know how else to describe it. Everything stopped moving. He couldn't feel, he couldn't hear, he couldn't see or smell or taste, for there was nothing left to sense; but he could still think, an empty mind without a body. Silence. Not even a rumble. Still he couldn't breathe. Still he couldn't die. Still the pain wouldn't stop, continuously growing in intensity as if he were dying but not, still the voices and howls were screeching in his thoughts; and his screams for help, his screams of anguish, echoed through his own mind, filling the coffin, the grave, with desperate pleas and wails, bound never to be answered.

Eternal darkness. Just his thoughts, his mind, an occasional sense of life, of the outside world moving on, reminded him he was still alive, and that all he'd known and loved, his freedom and power and ambition, had been stripped from him forever. And to be honest, given the choice he would have taken death over the psychological torture _any_ day. He thirsted and hungered and longed for air, but nothing. He would never be free again.


	2. Reminiscence

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Second up today. This picks up where the series finale left off. In Kim Possible, the interactions I found the best were between Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Drakken, even though they only technically worked together with the aid of a play in one episode. However, in many others they usually co-starred, even working together in a way, though short a plan, and those never disappointed either. Even when they weren't talking directly to each other but in the same vicinity, or with Ron in Grande Size Me, they were interesting to watch. So, I decided to give it a try.)

Reminiscence

Duff Killigan grumbled in annoyance as he listened to all the talk going on around him. He took a long draught of root beer then looked around. Annoyance turned to melancholy as he once again saw the statue of his fellow villain, Monkey Fist. One of the few villains he actually _liked_. And he used that word very, _very_, loosely. Liked, to him, meant that he would work with a person, but he didn't care about them much, if at all, or anything passed what would be achieved by means of working with said person. It meant he could stand to be in the same room with him, and in the villain field that in itself was rare. The statue was set up at a nearby table next to DNAmy and Adrena Lynn.

Considering the meaning of the word 'liked' and their 'relationship,' it was a surprise that Duff found himself thinking about the man's, well once man's, situation at _all_. Why did they have to rub his demise in? He supposed it was excusable, seeing as everyone knew DNAmy had some strange ideas, albeit crazy. Still, it seemed so undignified. He sighed then turned away from the scene to survey the room once more, trying to forget about the body, if you could call it that, in the room. Blame old Scottish lore for his unease, he supposed.

DNAmy, chatting animatedly with Adrena Lynn at their table, caught a glimpse of the mad rogue golfer out the corner of her eye. At least, that's what the others referred to him as. Luckily Duff found it flattering. Why was he sitting all alone at the table, though? This was a party. No one should be alone at a party, so she figured. She leaned over to Adrena, saying in reference to the statue, "Keep my little honey bun company, will you Adrena? I'm going to see why Duffy's being such a lonely Larry." Adrena grinned as Amy left, then looked awkwardly at the stone statue whom Amy referred to as her 'honey bun.' What was she supposed to do with _this_? The one word that came to mind was, of course, freaky. When would Amy accept he was gone for good now?

* * *

><p>DNAmy walked over to Duff's table as Duff took another swig, looking bitterly around at all the guests. "Why the long face Duffy wuffy?" she asked as she reached him.<p>

He looked curiously over at her. "Amy, it ai'ent none o' yer business lassie. Leave me alone," he said in annoyance. He'd seen enough of the woman to know to be cautious when getting into conversations with _her_, and if push came to shove, to flat out send her away.

Instead, she sat down at the table, asking, "Awe, did someone get up on the wrong side of the sugar buggy today?"

He grimaced at her cutesy term, then replied, "Oh please. Ah'm like this _every_ day lass. Ye' _know_ tha'. We've only known each other far the past _how_ many years?" He took another swig, willing himself to keep his temper. He wasn't much of a gentleman, usually, but he felt it would be rude to lose it on a lass at a party.

"Aw, are you lonely wonely, bestest buddy? Why don't you come join me at _my_ table? Adrena won't mind, and I'm sure Monty won't be able to put up a fuss," Amy offered, smirking at the joke as she looked over at the table where the statue was 'sitting' with an awkward looking Adrena. Duff blinked blankly at Monkey Fist's stone form, then looked away, harrumphing.

"No thanks," he muttered.

Amy caught the action and raised a curious eyebrow. "What's a matter Duffy? Does he make you feel uncomfortable?" Amy asked.

"He's a statue," Duff replied, frowning. He glanced over uncertainly once more, though.

* * *

><p>Now he would never admit it out loud, but to be at that table, looking into those stone cold eyes; the eyes of a person he'd once known, once spoken to and joked with, the only one besides Drakken he'd ever even <em>associated<em> with at these things… He shuddered. It would be too, he didn't know. Wrong? Disrespectful? You see, there had been a 'bond'-laugh, laugh, strange to call it _that_-between the three men. It was a bizarre and twisted one, but a bond nonetheless. They weren't 'friends' per say-in fact, half the time they couldn't _stand_ each other-yet at the same time they were the only ones they _could_ stand, or even speak relatively 'well' with.

"At least he doesn't _run_ anymore," Amy remarked.

Duff's eyes suddenly clouded in confusion as he stared at the statue. What had happened that had brought this master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar to his knees? Monkey Fist had been without a doubt one of the most villainous and terrifying of them, and his skills were unmatched by most. In fact, of all the villains the only one who even _rivalled_ him in the martial arts was Drakken's sidekick, Shego. True, the other villains, him included, could hold their own against Kim Possible; but when it came to physically getting their hands dirty… well, that business was best left to Monkey Fist and Shego; although perhaps he could include himself. After all, _he_ didn't rely on death machines, simply his explosives. It was a question that had been burning in the back of his mind for a while now. Ever since he'd first heard. "Aye, about tha'. Wha' happened t' Monkey Boy _anyway_?" Duff finally asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but curiosity had won out.

DNAmy's smile fell to a sad and helpless expression as she responded, "I don't know. All I know is that when I went to find my sugar booger at home, he wasn't there. So I tracked down his old valet Bates, who told me his master had never come home after his last mission to somewhere in Japan, so I went back home and tracked him. I put a tracking chip in his fur once, see."

"Well… _tha's_ a wee bit disturbin'," Duff remarked, taken aback at this bit of news.

"Oh it's not as bad as it sounds," Amy assured, waving it off as casually as if it were nothing. "Anyway, I got down there right away and tracked him to this weird spooky place. It said he was underground, and I feared the worst. So I called in one of my darling little cuddle buddies to dig him out. See, it was a dogpher, part gopher and part dog. Anyway, what should we find a few feet under but the top of a weird scary mystical temple. We pulled the ring shaped thingy mabob and lo and behold, a temple rose from the ground, bringing poor Monty with it. He was at the top, turned to stone. Well you know what I did? I packed him right up and brought him home with me so I could try and fix him. I don't even really know what _happened_, though. What sort of science could _do_ something like that? Nothing I can try or fathom _works_." She buried her face in her hands, adding, "Oh Duff, I don't know what to _do_ anymore. There has to be _some_ way to fix this, _right_?" She looked hopefully up at him.

* * *

><p>Duff sat quietly, staring at her in shock and digesting all of what he'd heard. "So <em>tha's<em> wha' happened," he finally remarked. It was vague, it wasn't the whole story, for it was all that DNAmy knew, but Duff got the gist of it. Finally Monkey Fist's lust for power had caught up to him, and he'd paid dearly. Well it was about _time_. He and Drakken had continuously warned the laddie he wouldn't succeed if he let nothing but lust for power guide his path. Duff looked towards Monkey Fist's stone figure, Adrena now attempting to speak to it, though still looking completely creeped out and awkward. No way could he have gone down so easily, though. Just one _mistake_? Monkey Fist was like Drakken in that he kept coming back no matter how badly or how many times he was beaten; and he wouldn't stop until his dying day. Then again, perhaps his dying day truly _had_ come. The moment he was turned to stone. He thought a moment, then finally said, if only to cheer her up because heck, he was in a so-so mood at the moment, "Keep tryin' lass. There's always a way out far Monkey Boy."

"What is there left to _try_ though?" Amy dejectedly questioned with a sigh.

Duff smirked at her, then answered as he put a hand on her shoulder, odd for him he wouldn't hesitate to admit, "Do no' lose hope Amy. Ah'll tell ye what Ah'll do. Ah like ye lass, so Ah'm gonna try and find some way t' fix this. Who knows? Maybe Ah can talk t' Doctor Drakken. _He_ might have some suggestions. After all, yer talents are en biological engineering or some fancy smancy thing like tha'. Drakken might be able t' come up with somethin' a wee bit different. It might even work like his saving Earth plan did."

He didn't know why he'd volunteered to help DNAmy find some way to help Monkey Boy. _He_ certainly didn't have enough loyalty to the man to help on his own, right? _Or_ to her. However, truth be told he was bored. Not many were hiring for a mercenary recently, and his attempts at achieving his _own_ goal always fell flat, no thanks to Kim Possible. He had time. Why _not_ try for it? Monkey Fist had been one of his greatest allies and assets. To gain a favor from him could work to his advantage in the long run; not that the man would necessarily comply with favors, but it was worth a shot. Better than sitting around his castle doing nothing. About _time_ he had an adventure.

"Drakken?" Amy said, sounding slightly surprised. Leaning in close she asked, as Duff leaned in too, curious at the change, "Should we really bring Dr. Drakken into this though, Duff? What if he decides to join the side of the goody goods for _good_? Maybe he's lost his evil touch."

Duff started, surprised at the mere thought, then questioned, "Are ye _daft_ lass? Drakken will _naiver_ stay on the side o' good far long. He loves _evil_ too much."

"If you say so, Duffy, but the other villains are getting to talking, if you catch my drift," Amy warned. "What will they think if you start buddying up with him again when they assume he's gone over to the light side?"

"Are ye' _sure_ lass? _Dementor's_ talkin' t' him," Duff whispered, looking over at Drakken and Dementor.

"Dementor was probably designated to scope him _out_. Who better than his rival?" DNAmy answered, delighted at the chance to gossip. Now that Duff looked harder, however, he spotted the appraising, suspicious look Dementor was giving Drakken. Drakken seemed to notice as well, though, and each time Dementor opened his mouth, Drakken looked even more annoyed. Almost like Dementor was trying to pry something out of him while insulting him at the same time, as per usual.

"Naiver ye mind lass, it'll be fine," Killigan finally assured, rising as Drakken managed to get away from Dementor. He could probably convince Drakken to help out. After all, the guy needed to save face _somehow_, and he probably wanted to get away from this place; _especially_ considering all the attention-all positive, may it be pointed out, which he did _not_ want-getting in the way of his plans for global domination. An adventure would be a welcome break for him, Killigan assumed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Drakken looked sharply at Dementor from over his shoulder as he got some punch. Something was wrong here. He could hear them whispering, and it was about <em>him<em>. He felt the vines in his neck wiggling, but quickly forced them back. These powers had better fade, and _soon_. He had no use for them, and if anything they made him appear to be even _less_ of a threat than he _already_ seemed. He blinked, as his hand got wet, and pulled away with a gasp. He frowned on seeing the mess. Great; he'd overfilled it. He looked around to make sure no one had seen, then slipped to the side to lean against the wall. Alone. Shego was otherwise occupied with her gossipy villain friends. Worst-party-_ever_. Drakken frowned over his fellow scoundrels. He surveyed the room and his eyes came to rest on the table where Monkey Fist's stiff form sat.

He paused, eyes reflecting a hint of remorse and pity. Unfortunate, really, that such a promising villain had been cut down in his prime. The statue was more a memorial tomb stone, now. He shuddered at the thought, feeling a chill go up his spine. Dead man watching. Ooh, he'd just scared himself. Time to stop thinking about that. Too late now, though; he was suddenly feeling depressed. He just gazed at the statue, upset.

How had it happened? What had brought the self-dubbed Monkey Master to his end? Had his own passion; that which he loved so deeply, finally spelled out his demise? Those cursed Mystical Monkey Powers he had always told him and Killigan-who was coming towards him now, he saw-about. How many times had they warned him to watch out for being consumed? Obsession in their field was good to a _degree_, but to overstep it would mean certain failure, as any good villain knew. Monkey Fist had always been too full of himself to think that he would _ever_ go too far, though. Heaven forbid _he_ make a mistake. Well, apparently he'd paid for it.

Granted, most of the time Drakken didn't believe in the monkey legends, _despite_ Monkey Fist's vows they were real. Nor had Killigan, for that matter. There were times, however, when Monkey Fist had been so convincing, even _proving_ certain aspects and giving them no choice but to believe in _that_ much, at least. Hence the reasons for the warnings they'd provided him-which as he recalled had been more and more forthcoming as the end of Monkey Fist's saga had neared-for reasons they couldn't fathom. Not that they talked much to each other that is; only during the villain conventions and gatherings and whatnot, but never outside of that. Perhaps if they had, it would have made more of an impact, but none of the three could be bothered with 'friendships,' or a lack thereof. They were all too busy with their own plans and ideas to bother socializing.

Call them recluses, Monkey Fist and Killigan more so than _him_. At least _he_ had Shego and the _henchmen_; not that it made much of a difference, since most of the time he locked himself away to work on some new ill-fated plan. Monkey Fist had his pets and valet, of course, and Killigan had nothing but himself. Regardless, it was hard to tell which one of those two was more reclusive. Though Killigan was completely and utterly alone, rarely leaving his island, Monkey Fist gave more of the recluse impression. Perhaps because he didn't contact others often, if at all, and spent weeks alone in jungles whenever it suited his fancy. He was consumed with his Mystical Monkey Mythology. Was it really mythology, though?

Drakken pondered this a moment. Perhaps the better question would be, did Drakken believe him _now_? Did Killigan? Somehow the doctor doubted it could be anything _else_. It _certainly_ wouldn't have been _science_ that had bested the man. Monkey Fist would _never_ have allowed himself to collapse to _science_. He supposed Killigan probably knew as much as _well_. Especially now; ever since they had both found out about their 'loss.' About the strange circumstances surrounding his disappearance and 'death.' Such a promising ally…

* * *

><p>Killigan made his way towards Drakken. Now that Amy had alerted him to the mentality of the other villains, Duff was starting to hear what she meant. Now he could pick out each time the name 'Drakken' was spoken. Most of the time it wasn't in a very promising light. He supposed he was overgeneralizing, but still. It was an alarming number of fellow villains that were talking. Drakken spotted Killigan coming from the corner of his eye and nodded, then turned back to Monkey Fist.<p>

As Duff came up to Drakken, he remarked, "Quite the ordeal, wasn't it Dr. Drakken?"

"Come to quiz me _too_ now Killigan?" Drakken replied, glancing at him testily.

"Dementor was designated far _tha'_ lad," Killigan replied.

"Nrrgh, figures," Drakken sulked. Killigan followed Drakken's eyes only to see the statue once more.

He glanced away, clearing his throat. "It's undignified Ah tell ye," he remarked. "At least give the man a proper _burial_." Somehow he knew Drakken would understand exactly what he meant. They were both feeling it, he sensed, this dare he admit it, _loss_. This 'party' was more of a funeral wake for _both_ of them, and the three hadn't even technically been _friends_. It was just that cursed understanding between the trio that hung so heavily over them, weighted on their memory and conscience. It was just the looming question of, if _Monkey Fist_ could fall so easily, how hadn't _they_?

"You know what happened to him Killigan?" Drakken suddenly questioned.

Duff hesitated, then answered, "Ah'm bettin' it had t' do wi' a certain teen hero."

"Of _course_ it did. Kim Possible ruins _everything_. What happened to him, though?" Drakken replied.

"Here Ah thought _Ah_ was the only one who wondered about tha' besides Amy," Killigan muttered.

"You _really_ thought that?" Drakken incredulously asked.

"Well, did _ye_?" Duff questioned.

Drakken blinked, then replied, "I _suspected_ you felt something along the lines of what I did."

"The same was far me, laddie," Killigan answered.

"That helps," Drakken remarked, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Killigan looked back at the statue a moment, then said, "All Ah can tell ye' is what DNAmy told <em>me<em>." With that, he re-told Amy's story.

"So, no one knows what it was or how to fix it," Drakken restated.

"Ah was actually comin' here t' see if _ye_ had any ideas," Killigan answered.

"Depends. Was it science or Mystical Monkey Power, do you think?" Drakken questioned.

Duff smirked, then answered, "So Ah'm no' the _only_ one who suspects Monkey Fist's Monkey Powers theory."

"I'm not sure if even _that_ magic can fix it," Drakken stated. "Is he dead, or just… well, _stone_?"

"Ais'ent bein' turned t' stone the same as bein' dead?" Killigan questioned.

"How should _I_ know?" Drakken asked.

The two were silent a moment, watching their old comrade in arms. Finally Duff remarked, "Ah bet we could find out."

Drakken looked at him, mildly surprised. "Since when do _you_ care about going out of your way to help another villain?" he questioned.

"Since naiver. En fact, if Amy had no' approached me, it probably would naiver have crossed ma mind," Killigan answered. "But what can Ah say? A'm bored. It's no' like Ah have anythin' special planned. Besides, wouldn't ye' like t' get away from yer backstabbin' fellow villains and the crushin' good publicity tha's ruinin' ye, Drakken?"

Drakken twitched, realizing the truth in the statement. He mulled the idea over in his head, tossing it around. Honestly, Killigan had a point. The good publicity was _ruining_ him, and the mutterings of the other villains proved _that_. He didn't even have an evil scheme at the ready so he could prove them _wrong_; but why would a good guy help release a _villain_? If he agreed to help Duff out with helping DNAmy, it might save him some face. Besides, a favor was always a good thing to call in, _especially_ when it involved Killigan and Monkey Fist. After all, birds of a feather flock together. Not that they were even that _close_, or alike. _He_ certainly wouldn't have thought of going out of his way to help Monkey Fist, strange bond or _not_. Now, though, looking at the bigger picture… Monkey Fist had a lot to offer, and something was telling him that a partnership with he and Killigan could potentially bring great results. Perhaps even _victorious_ results?

* * *

><p>Drakken grinned evilly, and Killigan knew instantly that he was in. Without hesitation the two huddled together, forming the plan. "Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll need his last location from DNAmy," Drakken began.<p>

"Ah have the transportation," Duff stated.

"Excellent. We have to find out what he was after and why; and if possible, what he figured out. Hopefully that'll get us somewhere. Once we get some background we can start looking for a book that mentions his Monkey Power obsession. He was an avid scholar on the subject. Surely he must have _some_ log of scrolls and whatnot we could use. We're bound to find a spell or set of directions that can undo whatever was done to him in at least _one_ of them," Drakken added.

"Drakken, wha' if…?" Duff began. He didn't need to finish for Drakken to catch on. What if Monkey Fist came out just that, a corpse?

Drakken paused, taken aback by the thought. After a moment he answered, "Then at least we can make sure he'll have a proper burial instead of being carted around like a prize. Even _Shego_ pities him his fate; being hauled everywhere and possessed by DNAmy, completely helpless to fight back or run."

"Ye' can no' blame Amy. Ye' know wha' she's like, lad," Duff defended. "The woman wears her heart on her sleeve."

"I'm not blaming her for _anything_. Believe me, I _know_ what she's like," Drakken replied.

All at once the two became aware that all eyes were on them, curious and suspicious. Instantly they straightened up from their hunched positions. They blinked blankly at the other villains. Duff suddenly frowned and bellowed, "Wha' are ye' all lookin' at!" The other villains looked away without a word. Duff chuckled coldly, a sense of pride coming with the knowledge that not many villains felt up to dealing with _him_ when he was in a mood.

"Tell me the truth Killigan, how bad is it?" Drakken questioned.

Duff answered, "They still consider ye a villain Drakken. They just do no' trust ye'. They think ye'll stick t' the good side permanently now, since tha's the only success ye've ever _had_. They've lost a… they've lost a wee bit o' respect for ye as a villain."

"A bit?" Drakken growled menacingly, vines appearing from his neck as he caught Duff's reluctant tone.

Duff was glad he really _didn't_ know much, now. Grinning innocently, he answered, "Believe me, Ah do no' know much about wha's goin' on here, Doctor Drakken. Ah naiver even knew they were talkin' behind yer back until DNAmy told me."

Drakken grumbled under his breath. Great. He was losing face with all his connections, and quickly. He assumed Killigan thought about the same as the others, but at least he was _talking_ to him without fishing for information. Besides, they _were_ plotting together. He thanked the times they'd teamed up with each other in the past. If not for _them_, he doubted Duff would be wasting his breath here. "Fine. You got lucky Killigan," Drakken warned. Killigan sighed in relief.

"Now, if only we can get Amy t' cooperate with us," Duff remarked.

* * *

><p>Drakken twitched. That could be a problem. After all, as he admitted to Duff, "True that. It was no secret we three didn't exactly get <em>along<em> whenever we worked towards a common goal."

Duff chuckled, adding, "Are ye daft man? Do no' try and down play it. We fought like _siblings_."

Drakken smirked as the two 'fondly'-if you could even _call_ it that; _they_ couldn't come up with another word except perhaps admiring respect, really-glanced once more at Monkey Fist, then turned back to Killigan, continuing, "She might suspect we're up to something else."

"Aye, true enough, but it also ai'ent a secret tha' we were the only ones Monkey Fist _aiver_ teamed up with; and we three villains favored each other far team-ups and conversation befar anyone else," Duff offered.

"Good point. No matter. If we can prove to her that our plan will bring her darling Monty back to her, she'll be all too willing to help us," Drakken stated confidently.

"Then there's the matter o' Kim Possible," Duff remarked.

"Nrrgh, I forgot about _her_," Drakken said, thinking. "In case we _do_ have to resort to theft, she'll be a pain in our necks." All at once he lit up, saying, "Shego! Shego can serve as a decoy! Kim Possible will have her hands full; meanwhile, _we'll_ be stealing what _needs_ to be stolen."

"How ye' gonna swing _tha'_ lad?" Duff questioned.

"Leave it to me. I need to get back to conquering the world _anyway_. What better way to start than to send Shego on a 'shopping' spree? I'll give her free range of what to take! Sort of a gift. Oh she'll be _ecstatic_. Usually _I_ tell her what to steal. Besides, technically it won't be a lie, so Shego can't accuse me of whatever she'll accuse me of if she gets suspicious," Drakken answered.

"Aye, this'll work," Duff said. Villainously the two laughed. Just then they noticed the silence and looked around. Once more, everyone was staring. The two grinned innocently, then moved sheepishly back to Duff's table where DNAmy was still waiting, curious. Adrena Lynn had long left Monkey Fist's stone body alone, gladly leaving when Camille Leon had beckoned her over to talk.

* * *

><p>There the once Lord had been, suffering immeasurable agony and torment, unable to tell if he were still dying or already dead. Not knowing if he were rock or flesh, for he felt everything, the cold and wet and crushing force, as if he were indeed a human body, yet he didn't feel a thing. Mind tricks, he supposed. The mind was a powerful thing and could make things seem to exist when in truth they didn't. He had lost track of <em>everything<em>. He knew not what the passage of time had been, nor how anything else lived on. In fact, he didn't even know when the light had returned, and the warmth of the sun beat down on him again. He was unaware of everything except his own thoughts, and somehow those thoughts betrayed to him bits and pieces-but not nearly enough to uncover, or fully understand-the life that was moving on around him.

His fossilized body came to light and he saw nothing. He heard, smelled, and tasted nothing. It was almost as if he were truly dead, with exception to the fact he could still _feel_, could still _think_; and occasional moments where things seemed to fall into place. Clips of a life moving on without him. He sensed every presence, knew all, but knew nothing. He could still hear voices in his head. One of which unfortunately babbled, "Monty, oh what happened to you my little cuddle buddy!" For a moment he'd wished he _were_ dead. DNAmy's voice! Why on Earth would _it_ come to mind? Ugh, he forced _that_ back quickly enough. The moment passed as quickly as it had come, however, and he fell back into nothingness; just thoughts and memories and regrets, and fading pieces of a puzzle that had once been his life. For a moment he almost wished she _had_ come for him. _Had_ she?

No, he couldn't think of that. He couldn't allow himself to falsely hope, for to falsely hope would only contribute to the psychological torment, the mental anguish; and slowly, steadily, he would go insane. Or worse, he would forget everything; who he was, what he was, _why_ he was. He was so tired. He so longed for air, for food, for drink, but there was none. There would never be any again. Immortals please, just let him _die_. He had made a mistake, a fatal mistake. Just one mistake and he was forced to suffer _this_. Drakken... he and Killigan had warned him of power, but he was infallible. He didn't make mistakes. Why, when he messed up for the first time, did he have to pay the greatest price?

He found himself begging once more, for all he _had_ now was the knowledge that he was still living, and suffering every agonizing moment. No such pity would come his way; no monkey deity would help him, apparently. He still was panicking, still lost, yet so calm, and he processed everything coherently. Here he would remain, forever encased in stone, forever dying, forever _unable_ to die. Forever suffering the last moments of a man's life, when he knew there was no escape, and those moments would never leave. Forever he would drift from full sense to none at all except some last hidden remnant of a life that refused to let go for all its stubbornness, and forced him to live and endure through each new bane that hit him; even when he himself would have long forgotten why he was here or who he was, or _what_ he was.

DNAmy had found him. She had packed him up and brought him back to Middleton where he had stayed with her. Of course he hadn't known what was going on. As far as _he_ knew, he was still where he'd been left to rot. There was a change in atmosphere, though, but he didn't know why. There _were_ suspicions, he had to admit. Had someone dug him out? That was all he knew of that life. Had he known more, he would probably be glad that he couldn't see or anything else, just in case he had been placed in a position where there would be the risk of observing anything of his cohort beyond what he already knew her to be. That, at least, would be a saving grace.

He sensed, yet didn't see, hear, or feel, that he was suddenly surrounded by wicked auras, much like _his_. A gathering of villains, he suspected? A party. So he _had_ been dug out, probably by DNAmy, with _his_ luck. He almost laughed to himself. How ironic that one at a party would be suffering so greatly, and none of his own kind would take heed of it. None would know or sense his presence as a live being, trapped in a life that wasn't a life at all, and if it were _certainly_ wouldn't be worth living. The powers of the mind were truly something to marvel at. For a time he could be kept sane exploring them, he supposed; but what of when he'd explored all he could?

Then there was something else that came to light, ahead of all else he sensed. Something that made him wonder if he really could possibly be wrong. He sensed a bond out of nowhere, then another, suddenly joining to him. A strange one; between him and two others whose presence was very, _very_, near. And maybe, just maybe, if he focused hard enough, he could zone in on them; he could hear _them_, if nothing else, and at least for a time he would have a sense of the outside world. At least for a time, he would cling to his identity, his past, his old life, and remain.


	3. DNAmy's Route

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

DNAmy's Route

As they sat, she questioned eagerly, "So what do you say, Drackky wacky?" Drakken twitched. "You'll help?" she continued.

"Of _course_ I'll help. It's not like I have anything _better_ to do," Drakken answered.

"Ah told ye Ah'd come through far ye' lass," Duff stated. "There's a catch, though, Amy. We need t' bring Monkey Fist with _us_, and we need the location of this temple ye say ye found him at."

She straightened up, and the two saw the suspicion in her eyes. After a moment, though, she answered, "You're sure whatever you plan will work?"

"It had _better_. We're losing a precious ally here," Drakken complained, gesturing at the statue sitting alone at DNAmy's table.

"You promise me this isn't some sort of trick," Amy asked, eyes hopeful and serious at the same time as she fixed them with her woeful gaze.

"No…" Drakken began.

Duff clamped a hand over his mouth, continuing, "No way is this a trick. Ah swear t' ye, Amy, we'll bring yer sugar booger back alive and well."

"We will?" Drakken asked, moving Killigan's hand in surprise. Seeing Duff's warning slash, he added, "I mean yes, of course! Assuming no accidents befall us."

"I guess I have no choice then," Amy said. "Fine. You can take him." Drakken and Killigan exchanged victorious glances. Already they could taste the triumph. "Come with me to my table and I'll tell you where to go."

* * *

><p>Amy lay a map out on her table as Drakken and Duff stared at Monkey Fist, eyes wide. They had to admit, it was a little creepy. Creepy and awkward. "Ah think he's starin' right through us," Duff remarked. If only they knew.<p>

He'd picked out who they were, these auras assaulting his mind. After all, it gave him something to think about besides utter doom and eternal despair in a stone prison. It could be no others. He couldn't believe it. He actually wanted to plead with them and beg them to help him. He could have laughed at himself. Why, after all, would they help _him_? The three of them weren't even _friends_. More like teammates or allies at _best_. Oh how he relished the fact they, at least, knew. Drakken and Killigan.

"He's trying to devour out souls," Drakken added, covering his head.

"Oh come now you two, Monty's harmless," Amy assured. "Now look here." The two men looked where she was pointing. "The place was in this clearing here," she narrated. "To reach it you have to transverse through the jungle starting at the drop zone here, point A, where you'll land. It's the only place you could possibly land. After that, you cross the river at point B and make your way to point C, this watering hole here. From there you follow an animal trail that leads you to the base of this mountain, point D. You'll have to cross the mountain range, so climb up to right about here, point E, where you'll be rewarded with a less strenuous walk for a little while."

"Ye call tha' less _strenuous_ lass!" Duff exclaimed, as he and Drakken stared at the very large map in horror.

"Oh hush Duff, and pay attention you two. As I was saying, then comes point F, which is this gorge. Be careful, because the path to the walking bridge, point G, is dangerous. Very prone to rock slides," Amy said.

"Rockslides!" Drakken exclaimed in alarm.

Ignoring them, she went on, "When you reach the rope bridge, you'll have to cross in order to get to the other side of the gorge. Follow it in this direction until you reach point H. Here you'll have to climb down _into_ the canyon. It's the only way you can get down without falling to a gruesome end. Upon reaching the bottom you'll see this river, point I. From point I you'll have to raft down to point J. This is important, because if you go any farther you'll end up going over a humongous waterfall. You'll have to get to the bottom of it to point K, which is another dangerous climb. From point K you follow the river until point L. At L, you turn through this hidden cavern and follow it to the end. Just cut through the flora blocking the entrance and you'll see it."

"Now a _cave_!" Drakken demanded.

She shot Drakken a frown, then went on, "I've labelled the large chambers you'll pass through: M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, and V."

"How creative o' ye Amy," Duff sarcastically remarked.

"Pay attention!" DNAmy shot. "M is first. Go right to reach chamber N, then keep going that direction through O and P. From chamber P, though, you must go left and keep on going left through chambers Q, R, and S. From S go right to reach T, and keep on right for U. In chamber U go left once more. You go right down the middle on reaching chamber V. Following path V, you'll soon find yourselves back in the jungle at point W, and you'll be so close you can _taste_ it. From point W keep following the map until point X. There should still be the trail me and my cuddle buddies left behind. Follow it, and soon you'll find yourself at the base of another climb, point Y. From point Y, climb until you see a large clearing, point Z. You'll know it when you come to it, trust me. That's where I found Monty's body. The temple will be right there. Don't worry, though, I don't think you'll need to go up there," she finished.

* * *

><p>Drakken and Duff were twitching out, looking from her, to the map, to Monkey Fist. Was he really worth it all, just to save face and help the geneticist for no other reason than to get over some boredom? After all… Wait a minute. If DN<em>Amy<em> could do a trip like that, why not _them_? There was no _way_ they were going to be upstaged by _her_! "Ye' did tha' all by yer wee self, lass?" Duff finally questioned in admiration and awe. He'd just found a new respect for the woman.

"Oh heavens no. Not even for my lovey dovey would I do _that_ quest on my own; never ever," she replied. They started. She continued, oblivious, "He'd still be there if not for my babies. I rode one of my swinging cuddle buddy's through the jungle parts, hitched a ride on my little swimmers through the water stages, flew up with my Otterfly for the climbing sections, and used my underground cuddle babies to get through the cave. It was no trouble at all. I don't think they'll listen to _you_ two, though, so you're on your own," Amy modestly replied.

"_What_!" Drakken demanded, shooting up. The other villains looked over in surprise, and in Shego's case, suspicion. Hmm, perhaps this left way for investigation. What on Earth was Drakken getting himself into _now_? Well, why not? After all, it was her 'duty as sidekick,' as Drakken would put it, to check. She sighed heavily, annoyed, then left the group she'd been with in order to head over.

Quickly Amy hid the map at Drakken's outburst. Duff was still bowled over by Amy's quest, looking at her in admiration _despite_ the fact it probably _had_ been easy for her, considering her wide variety of genetic experiments. Besides, if _she_ could be that resourceful, why couldn't _he_? He'd promised her he'd fix it, after all, and it was about time he got away from the island for a bit. The challenge only made him all the more determined. Maybe he'd even get some new ideas for his golf course plot. Drakken, however, wasn't so inclined.

"That's it, I'm out," Drakken stated, rising and startling Duff out of his imaginings. The doctor was about to leave when all at once he caught the statue's eyes. He gasped and stared in horror. He felt as if the figure, as if Monkey Fist, were shaking his head at him from afar, condemning him for his betrayal, his cowardice; guilting him with such disappointment and hatred it made Drakken wither. For a moment he sensed the monkey man's desperation and pleas. Then there were memories of team-ups and mutual situations past, and he knew he wasn't going to win. Meekly he finished, frowning, "Oh who am I kidding? I'm _stuck_ to it _now_." He sat down, a hand on his cheek sulkily. With _his_ luck, he'd probably be cursed by Monkey Fist or those mystical monkey powers if he _didn't_ help out. He was pretty sure at least _one_ Monkey Spirit would step in to avenge the hopelessly devoted disciple.

* * *

><p>"Shego's coming!" Amy suddenly warned.<p>

"What?" Drakken asked, sitting straight.

"You screamed, Doctor D?" she questioned before he could even prepare, hand on her hip and looking at him with her usual condescension.

He leapt up and whirled with a gasp, exclaiming, "_Shego_!"

She started at his panic, then frowned, saying in her normal sarcastic cold tone, "Whoa, what got into _you_? A little jumpy don't ya think? Too much punch?"

"Who, me? Oh, it was nothing. Nothing got into me at all," Drakken quickly said, shooting a panicked look at Duff and DNAmy.

Shego raised an eyebrow. Duff, quickly rising, said, "Err, what he means t' say, Shego lass, is he has a wee job far ye'."

Instantly she frowned icily, challengingly, and fixed her boss with the dagger glare, saying, "Oh _really_." Her hand began to glow. If he thought he was sending her away from this party while _he_ had a blast, he had another thing coming. It was about time she was allowed to unwind, and there was no way 'Drewbie' was going to ruin it.

"N-now Shego, it's not what you think," Drakken quickly stammered.

"Spill," she stated.

Drakken, by now, had regained his composure. He cleared his throat then said, taking on role of boss once more, "Shego, you've probably heard the gossip around the evil crowd."

"What? About you going good?" she asked, eyes instantly sparkling with mirth, glow stopping abruptly. She burst into laughter. "Yeah right! Drew? Drew Lipsky going _good_? What a laugh!" All at once she stopped, breath caught, and glared suspiciously at him, asking, "Right?"

"Not you too!" Drakken exclaimed, pulling his hair. "No, I am _not_ going good. I will never _go_ good!" He seized her arm and pulled her close, conspiratorially saying, "Now listen good Shego, I need to save face here. We must return to world domination ASAP if I'm to stay on the good side of this lot of ingrates."

"I'm listening," she replied, raising a curious eyebrow, surprisingly not blasting him for taking her arm.

"How would you like to go on a little shopping spree?" he questioned, evilly grinning.

"Yeah, uh huh, meaning…" she prompted, getting annoyed rather quickly with the vague answers. She pulled away, crossing her arms.

He frowned, then answered, "I'm giving you free range. Steal whatever you want from wherever you want. Whatever you bring back I'll find some way to use."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're giving _me_, free _range_?" Shego asked, eyes lighting up excitedly as she turned away to wickedly ponder the possibilities.

"Consider it a present. I'm sure you have some villainous ideas stored up for what we could do," he said, leaning against her back casually, smirking victoriously. A win, win situation for _him_, though now he was seriously rethinking this. Shego would probably be a valuable help on their mission to the temple Amy had pointed out. Then again, that would leave them wide open for Kim Possible if there was no distraction left behind.

"Dr. D, I think saving the world brought out the best of your _villainous_ side. How ironic," Shego remarked, grinning evilly as she turned around to face him.

He grinned wickedly right back. "You _do_ know how to compliment a man my dear."

"You _don't_ make it difficult," Shego bantered with a cruel smirk. "It might take a while, considering Kimmy's talent for showing up where she doesn't belong."

"Take as long as you need, and have a few backup plans," Drakken replied.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she became suspicious. She raised an eyebrow. Wait a second. Why the sudden change in aptitude? Drakken normally wanted full control of his schemes. He never took advice or ideas from <em>anyone<em>, let alone _her_. Was he trying to get her out of the picture? If so, why? She looked at DNAmy and Duff Killigan. Something was up, yet at the same time she was pretty sure he was telling the truth about starting a new plot. Interesting method, to get rid of her by sending her to do something he really _did_ need getting done _anyway_.

"I'll do it, but first tell me what's going on Dr. D," Shego demanded.

Drakken stiffened, then answered a little too quickly, "Going on? Nothing's going on."

"Spill Drewbie," Shego warned, lighting up a hand and scowling.

"Now, now, let's not be such meanies. He's just conducting a little experiment, Shego, nothing else. Duffy's helping him. They were just telling me all about it," DNAmy said, covering for Drakken as she got between him and his sidekick.

"Yeah, not buying it Amy," Shego shot.

"I _do_ need supplies, Shego," Drakken intervened defensively.

"Drakken…" Shego growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh far cryin' out loud. We're goin' t' see if there ai'ent somethin' we can do far Monkey Fist, happy Shego!" Duff demanded impatiently, stepping in.

Shego blinked at the rogue golfer, then at the statue, then at Drakken. Cutting the glow she replied, "Right." Her expression was unconvinced. Although then again… She looked once more at the statue, and for a moment wondered. What if they really _could_ help him? She'd assumed Monkey Fist was _dead_. To believe he could still come back was almost, well, she could hardly _fathom_ it. Still, if they _could_ help him, she wouldn't complain, she guessed. He was good, she'd give him that. Very, _very_, good. His skill, in the martial arts at least, almost matched her own. _Almost_. Begrudgingly, she had to admit she'd actually respected her fellow villain.

He was evil, cruel, powerful, and he had always been, along with Duff, the most powerful allies Drakken had ever teamed up with; rare as it was, of course. Most of their 'team-ups' weren't even technically team ups, just being around each other, in the same vicinity, talking, or working towards a common goal; however she couldn't find herself calling the team-ups anything _but_. They were Evil Incorporated. In fact, she could actually picture the Freak Stooges, as she found herself dubbing them, being just the team to actually give Kim Possible a run for her _money_. Especially by means of time travel. Whoa, where had _that_ random thought come from? Ugh, Drakken had better not be rubbing off on her.

Why would Drakken and Duff be so interested in helping their old ally out, though? Silly question, she soon realized. You'd have to be blind not to see the mutual understanding between the trio. Team Drakken were the closest thing to friends that each other _had_. Besides her, in Drakken's case, and the Monkey Ninjas in Monkey Fist's, that is. Yeah, she guessed she could see why they would be considering it now. She believed it, but honestly she thought it was a waste of time. Monkey Fist was gone, case closed. Right? "Now was that so hard?" she finally questioned, trying to shake away the thought process.

"No?" Drakken more asked than replied.

"Exactly," Shego confirmed. "Have a cookie." She tossed a biscuit to Drakken, who caught it in surprise, looked at it, then frowned, unimpressed at the action. It was a good cookie though, he had to admit as he took a bite. Now that Shego was actually going over their resolve in her head, she had to admit she hoped they succeeded. "As for Monty Freak, good luck with that," she found herself adding; and she wasn't being sarcastic, either. "I'll start gathering the whatnot tomorrow, no sooner, capishe?" she said to Drakken. Her expression and tone made it very _clear_ she wasn't inclined to leave the party any time soon.

"Nrrgh, fine. Do you have a ride home, Shego? I don't really plan to stay here any longer. The other villains are talking about me behind my back," he whined. Duff face palmed, shaking his head.

"Oh don't worry Dr. Drakken. Camille, Adrena, or I can give you a ride, Shego," DNAmy volunteered.

"Great," Shego replied, rolling her eyes. "Whatever Doctor D, see you whenever," she added. The woman waved then went off to join Adrena and Camille again.

"Wait for me!" DNAmy called. "Here's the map, there's the statue. I'd advise you start right away. It's a long journey," Amy quickly added, shoving the map into Killigan's hands, then hurrying after Shego.

* * *

><p>The two men opened the map and looked at it. Exchanging glances they looked down at Monkey Fist. "Wha' have we gotten ourselves inta?" Duff finally questioned.<p>

"A nightmare," Drakken grumbled as he walked to the statue and tried to pick it up. He panted, then finally managed to lift it, puffing. "Ah ha! Now to find the most comfortable position. Ugh, dragging it would be so much easier," Drakken complained. Killigan rolled his eyes and took Monkey Fist easily from Drakken, handing the map off to the scientist. Drakken gasped.

"Upper body strength lad; try golfin'," Duff taunted, chortling. "Ah'll come and pick ye up tamarrow bright and early."

"Remember, pack only the essentials. We won't be able to carry much more if we're bringing _him_," Drakken said, jerking his thumb at Monkey Fist.

"Aye," Duff agreed. The two villain's inconspicuously-well, as inconspicuously as possible considering the life sized statue and large map they were carrying-made their way out of the party.

Unfortunately, just as they were about to leave they were accosted by a refined voice, saying, "Ah Doctor Drakken, Senor Killigan, how nice to see you two again. Tell me, what are your plans for our monkey friend there?"

"Senor Senior Senior!" they both exclaimed.

"And Junior," Junior chimed, annoyed at being forgotten. _Especially_ since he was standing right at his father's side.

"Plans? Far Monkey Boy? There are no plans," Killigan quickly stated.

"Did I not hear you discussing with Shego a plan to help him?" Junior questioned, confused.

"A-a discussion, rescue? No, no discussion," Drakken quickly tried to say, un-inclined to be stuck here for longer than he needed to be. Now that he was being confronted with the plan, couldn't saving a fellow villain _be_ considered a good guy thing? Quickly he pushed the thought away. If there was any risk of some Mystical Monkey curse falling upon him, it outweighed everything else. Self-preservation over reputation was his motto. Well, one of them.

"Come now Doctor Drakken, Senor Killigan, there is no shame in trying to help a friend," Senor Senior Senior declared, but by the tone in his voice, they weren't sure _what_ to make of his _true_ thoughts.

"Friend!" Drakken and Killigan exclaimed.

"But of course. Are you not all the very _best_ of friends?" Senior questioned.

"Are ye mad man! Best friends, _us_? Yeah right!" Killigan instantly exclaimed, expression hardening, leaning forward as if to challenge him to say anything more on the matter.

"Well, I just assumed. After all, friends help one another out and…" Senior began, taken aback. At least, he _seemed_ taken aback. For all _they_ knew he could just be acting and amusing himself with their reactions. If he was good at one thing, it was falsifying emotions and dramatizing situations for his own pleasure.

"Do no' assume!" Killigan shot.

"Why on Earth would I lower myself to be friends with _them_?" Drakken demanded.

"Ah beg yer pardon lad!" Killigan shot.

"Oh _please_, a monkey man and a mad golfer? Me, Doctor Drakken, associate with _them_?" Drakken demanded.

"I will have you know, young doctor, that young Lord Montgomery Fiske often wallowed in my _own_ social circles. He had a royal title, after all. That is always reflected well upon the crème de la crème, as you would say. A man with a royal title would be highly favored for parties held by us billionaire's, you know. Whether or _not_ he himself was extremely wealthy. Why, I would not doubt he'd met the Royals _themselves_," Senor Senior Senior declared, not impressed with Drakken's disdain. "We often socialized at such things. You see, he was often uncomfortable in large crowds, so I took him under my wing. Ah he was like a son to me."

"_What_! But father, _I_ am your son!" Junior exclaimed.

"Play along, Junior," Senor Senior Senior whispered to the boy.

* * *

><p>Before Drakken could retort, Killigan cut in, defensive of Drakken's words, saying, "Ye' would no' lower yerself t' be friends with <em>us<em>! This comin' from the man who, despite all his inventions, has naiver taken over the free world! Ye'd be nothin' without Shego!"

"Oh look who's talking!" Drakken defended. "Not even Monkey Fist, _or_ my sidekick, for that matter, could defeat Kim Possible, let alone _you_!"

"Why ye wee…" Killigan began. "Ah'll have ye' know Ah've held me own against the lass befar!"

"Yeah, well so have _I_!" Drakken shot.

"_You_! Who are ye kiddin' lad?" Killigan insulted.

"I _have_!" Drakken insisted.

"Father, can we please leave now? I _do_ have a life," Junior questioned exasperatedly, growing quickly bored.

"I suppose so Junior. I've been entertained enough to last a little longer," Senior answered, smirking devilishly at the argument he'd caused. He always _had_ loved the good rivalry between these three. A pity Lord Fiske was not awake to join in. He was sure _he'd_ have something to add to this. Senior Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior casually walked off as if nothing had happened, leaving their victims to the argument.

* * *

><p>(AN: The three names I dubbed the group are actually all names that were applied to them in "A Sitch In Time." When I claimed that Drakken and Killigan have both held their own against Kim Possible, I wasn't exaggerating. In his first episode, Killigan held his own against her in combat with his golf clubs, and in the episode "Clean Slate," Shego leaves Drakken behind to deal with Kim. Surprisingly enough, Drakken held his own against her; even fighting hand to hand. The guy could take a hit. Especially shown when she kicked him right in the abdomen. He only fell when the train went through a tunnel and he was slammed against the top because he never ducked in time. On another note, should I keep putting in lines to divide paragraphs, or just leave it all together?)


	4. The Redeemer's Chant

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Second up today. Whenever a sentence has a * in front and in back of it, they are Monkey Fist's thoughts.)

The Redeemer's Chant

He had done it! He had finally managed to tune into their wavelength, had managed to pick out their words! How he'd done it he still didn't know. Perhaps being able to explore his own mind wasn't such a bad thing _after_ all. The fact was he'd done it! Wait a minute. What was all this then? Help? They were _helping_ him! He figuratively bit his tongue. No, he was letting himself get his hopes up. As far as _he_ was concerned, there was no escaping from the path of the Yono. There _couldn't_ be. _How_ could there be? Why, then, couldn't he shake the hope, no matter how he tried.

No, _enough_ of this. Their voices were fading. They weren't really the voices he wanted to hear for the rest of his life, and this argument they'd engaged in now-which he found himself longing to add to because, well, he just wanted to-wasn't helping; but then again, out of everyone, they were the only two he _could_ stand hearing. He had to fight back against becoming lost in his own thoughts once more, or he would lose them. He would lose the last two remaining voices that were familiar to him. As much and desperately as he tried to deny it, the other sounds had long ago faded away. Only them. Only _they_ were a link to the light.

* * *

><p>There was a weak beep. Drakken moaned as he woke up to the sound. Three in the morning. He'd heard Shego coming home around midnight. He groaned. Three hours sleep was <em>not<em> enough for his brain to function at full capacity, but he had a half-hour to get ready before Killigan floated up. He rose and looked around at what he'd packed. Not much, he had to admit. He was quite proud of himself. Usually he was like a woman when it came to packing, as Shego had told him before. He quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed. Picking up his bags, he tentively tiptoed out, hoping that this time wouldn't be the exception to Shego's rule of never saying goodbye or even finding him when she left on her thieving sprees or vacations.

He knew she'd probably figure something out when he didn't come back, or when she never found him on the off chance she _did_ look. He paused a moment, then took out a note pad. Quickly he jotted down a brief explanation. He figured he owed her _that_ much if she became determined enough to actually come into his room. Besides, if he never came back at least she'd have an _idea_ of what happened. Sometimes not knowing was the worst. Quickly he sketched a map of the trail he, Killigan, and stone Monkey Fist would blaze, but no more. He heard a gentle hum from outside. A blimp in stealth mode, laugh, laugh.

Quietly, quickly, he snuck out to the roof and turned on a flashlight, waving it to let Killigan know where he was. Soon a rope ladder was dropped, and Drakken looked once more back at the lair. Oh how he hoped he lived to see it again. Or was it world domination he hoped to see? Or was it _her_? Quickly he shook off _that_ thought. Things had been a little awkward at _that_ ceremony. Awkward, but so right. Nrrgh, he was doing it again! Hurry up Killigan! As if in response to his thoughts, he was pulled up to the zeppelin.

* * *

><p>"Are we heading right back to your island?" Drakken questioned Duff.<p>

"Actually, Ah was thinkin' o' goin' right t' Monkey Fist's castle," Duff said, jerking his thumb at the statue 'sitting' between he and the doctor.

"Get the research over with? Sounds good to me," Drakken replied. "Hmm, we should probably set up our base of operations _there_. Not like we can do anything from _our_ lairs.

"Aye, ye do no' mind if we set up camp en yer mansion now, do ye Monkey Boy?" Duff questioned Monkey Fist tauntingly, grinning challengingly. His grin fell soon after though, on hearing no response. "Ack, it just ai'ent the same when he can no' talk back," Duff pouted. *Oh he was responding all right. If those two wrecked his home or library, _pow_!*

"Well, he can't protest to us making ourselves at home," Drakken remarked, grinning conspiratorially.

"True tha', lad," Duff agreed, smirking. *Don't you _dare_! Still, despite the threat, he was immensely grateful for the break from memories in order to focus on the present.* "There it is," Duff continued.

"How do _you_ know?" Drakken questioned, peering down.

"What other man would landscape his grounds wi' monkey shapes, a Japanese ornamental garden, and mystical Asian symbols, _plus_ let a bunch o' monkey's run around willy nilly all over the place?" Duff asked. *Oh come now, he wasn't _that_ obvious, _was_ he?*

"How can you see monkey's from _here_!" Drakken demanded. Duff pressed a button and proudly watched a screen pull up and zoom in. Sure enough, suddenly a group of monkey ninjas ran by.

"New feature," Duff explained, as Drakken blinked at it in surprise.

"How quaint," Drakken remarked disdainfully, folding his arms and looking bored. He'd seen and used far better, but he supposed this would have to do.

"Hey, we are no' all mad geniuses!" Duff defended.

"And how," Drakken bit.

"Why ye…" Killigan began. *Oh how he longed to tell them both to take it outside.*

* * *

><p>Drakken gasped suddenly, then exclaimed, "Killigan, look out!" Duff quickly turned and gasped. They were about to run into the castle!<p>

*Darn you Killigan! Monkey Spirits he _hated_ not knowing what was going to become of his home. All he knew was that if their words ceased, and he lost this one form of contact to the outside world, they had died, and he would soon enough sink back into what he should have been. Lost in darkness. You see, he knew full well that he shouldn't have been able to isolate the two voices. He _still_ wondered why he had been able to. Perhaps some deity was pitying him _after_ all?*

Quickly the golfer pulled up, managing to clear the roof. Monkey Fist's statue fell out of the seat and rolled away. Duff landed hard, and the statue leapt and came down to the ground with a bang! "Will you be _careful_! What if we _break_ him!" Drakken demanded, instantly racing to check if the statue was still intact, Killigan following closely.

"Ye' _distracted_ me!" Duff defended. Suddenly they heard monkey noises and paused, looking up. All around the rim sat the monkey ninjas, none looking too happy.

Drakken shot up, saying, "Oh, uh, hello. Anyone home inside? The valet, perhaps?" The monkey's got instantly into fighting poses. Drakken gasped and quickly said, "No, no, we're, uh, 'friends,' in a way, of your master's! No attacking! No attacking!" *Oh, as _if_ they'd listen to _them_, and he assumed it was the monkeys they were talking to.*

Seeing they were about to pounce, Killigan seized Monkey Fist's statue and quickly rose it up as Drakken cried out in alarm and covered his head, the two cowering next to it. The monkeys froze, and those who'd already jumped simply cancelled their attacks, landing on the ground. Instantly the monkey ninjas began to excitedly chatter, scrambling around Monkey Fist. When the man never responded, though, they stopped and looked expectantly up at him, eyes curious, confused, and lost. Drakken sighed in relief.

"Um, master no wake. Master en big help. We want help master," Killigan slowly said, finishing with monkey sounds. Drakken twitched then face palmed, shaking his head. *How idiotic did the mad golfer think his ninjas _were_? It was an _insult_!*

"Nrrgh, just grab him and come on!" Drakken ordered. *_Thank_ you, Drakken!*

Duff grinned innocently, then frowned, seeing it getting nowhere. Quickly he defended, "Ah just tried t' help." Nonetheless, he obeyed and followed Drakken out of the dirigible. The monkeys followed, chattering angrily, but they didn't dare approach these two men who were carrying their master around. They knew something was wrong. They'd seen what had happened when Monkey Fist had first been transformed. They hadn't fully understood, but they'd known it was something bad. Maybe these men were here to help them.

* * *

><p>Drakken and Killigan soon stood inside the main hall of the huge palace. "Wow. Monkey Fist knows how to decorate," Drakken remarked, looking around.<p>

"I say, what happened to Lord _Fiske_!" the valet, Bates, exclaimed as he stared at the two strangers in shock and alarm, ready to run.

"He got en too deep," Killigan answered. "We're, uh, 'friends' of his. We're lookin' far a way t' fix this mess."

"How can you possibly _fix_ it! He might as well be a _lawn_ ornament now!" Bates exclaimed.

"Ah thought he fired ye. How did ye get back here?" Killigan curiously questioned.

"I can assure you, sir, he never fired me. It was… an extended vacation. When he left on his last mission he called me back. I haven't a clue as to why. Now how can you possibly _fix_ this?" Bates repeated, gesturing to the statue again.

"Monkey magic mumbo jumbo and all that. Take us to his parlour!" Drakken ordered. *Mumbo jumbo! How _dare_ Drakken belittle his passion!*

"The library? Of course," Bates replied, leading them towards Monkey Fist's favorite haunt while at home.

"Aye, Monkey Fist knows how t' set a mood," Killigan remarked. Soon enough the group found themselves in the library.

"_Wow_, this is big," Drakken remarked, as they entered the library, looking around in awe. After a moment of digesting it all, he burst into maniacal laughter and raced around like a child in a candy shop, looking at all the shelves filled with books. "Look at all of these! He must have _everything_!" He picked up a book from a small table and thumbed through, saying, "Ooh, ooh, I've always wanted to read this!"

Setting Monkey Fist down and waving a hand to dismiss the valet, who exited uncertainly, Killigan remarked, "Ah never saw ye as much o' a reader, Drakken." *Neither had _he_. In fact, he was quite taken aback at the reaction.*

"Are you _kidding_? How _else_ do you think I got through most of university?" Drakken questioned, looking mildly annoyed at being interrupted from the book. "It's not my favorite past time, but it works." He tossed the book lightly back onto the side table he'd picked it up from. He went over to the statue and dragged Monkey Fist, as he grunted, to the main chair. Propping him on it, Drakken turned, saying, "Now to start looking for something that could help us fix the mess Monkey Boy has gotten himself into." He blinked, feeling the eyes on him. Turning to the statue he frowned, ordering, "Stop _looking_ at me like that!" *Then stop stating the obvious and get to work.*

"Uh, Drakken, it's a statue," Duff remarked, moving towards a large book on a pedestal that looked important.

"He's still staring!" Drakken complained. *Oh quit whining.* Just then Drakken noticed Killigan's goal and followed, curious.

* * *

><p>"This looks important," Duff remarked, looking over the book. *Of <em>course<em> it was! _Everything_ here was important!* "Ack, but it's all en symbols and Japanese though," Killigan continued.

"Move over," Drakken said, shoving Duff to the side.

"Ye' can read Japanese?" Killigan questioned. *He could read ancient Japanese!*

"Not very well, however I _do_ have _this_," Drakken replied, pulling out a small device and grinning victoriously. Duff blinked blankly. Drakken frowned, then explained, "It's a translator, doy."

"Ah knew tha'!" Killigan defended. Drakken muttered something under his breath, which Monkey Fist heard and entirely agreed with, then turned it on, scanning the pages one by one. Just then Killigan felt something brush against his leg and looked blankly down. A monkey! He blinked then looked around. The monkey ninjas were gathering around them and on their old master, curious, as Drakken silently read. Duff read over his shoulder, trying to ignore the monkey's staring at them. "Ack, this book could take _day's_ t' read, Drakken," Killigan finally complained.

"He must have _something_ here. Everything he's ever _talked_ about must be contained in the pages of this book," Drakken mused aloud, half to Killigan. *Not all, but pretty much.*

Seeing Drakken wasn't really paying attention, or didn't care if he was, the golfer frowned, stating, "Right. Ah'll try an' find somethin' tha' will cut this search short. Like wha' he was doin' on tha' last mission he went on." Duff moved away from the book and towards the mantle.

"Mm hmm," Drakken responded robotically, flipping another page.

Killigan turned his eyes to the mantle and shuffled around the various objects there. Surely Monkey Fist would have _some_ sort of journal or note pad. _All_ scholars, archaeologists, and explorers did. Where would he have _put_ it, though? He felt along the mantle, feeling for some secret knot. He came to the candle sticks and raised an eyebrow. Could it really be something that _clichéd_? He pulled one and gasped. Sure enough, a secret passage opened up! Drakken heard the noise and turned quickly. On seeing it he gasped. He picked up the book and moved towards Duff as the passage opened. It stopped, and Drakken remarked, "Good work Killigan."

"Ah _know_," Duff replied in surprise. The two glanced back at the statue and monkey's, then headed down. *_Now_ where were they going? The voices were fading, but all he could do was wait.* Drakken and Killigan gasped in awe on seeing the room they'd walked into. After a long moment of gaping, Duff finally remarked, "Aye, the lad was _serious_."

"Oh…" Drakken remarked, numbly walking ahead and looking at the pictures, prophecies, floor mural, and curtains; which he assumed hid an altar. As he went to them, he opened it. Sure enough, there was an altar.

Duff, meanwhile, went around to the pottery and artifacts looking into them. Maybe Monkey Fist had hidden something that could help them in one of the antiquities. Drakken placed the book on the altar and began to read once more, trying to figure out its purpose. Killigan, meanwhile, drifted around checking everything. Soon enough he'd covered every artifact in the room. Annoyed and angry now, he picked up the last item, some type of box, and complained, "Ack, there's nothin' here. We're gonna have t' rip out the whole library." He shook the box upside down only to see a panel move suddenly. He froze, staring. Turning it right side up, he re-examined it.

"A Japanese Puzzle Box!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. Drakken. Killigan jumped, startled.

"Ack, do no' do tha' lad!" Killigan shot. Drakken snatched the box, looking it over.

"Killigan, you could be a _bloodhound_!" Drakken exclaimed. So far Duff had found pretty much _everything_. Of course, it was up to Drakken to _solve_ it, but _still_! Drakken summed up the box, then quickly started moving it. It paid to be an evil genius. In seconds he'd put it together. He moved the lid and looked inside.

"Empty?" Killigan questioned, curiously peering in.

"Not quite," Drakken replied, feeling the bottom. "It's quite an elaborate puzzle box. One of the most complex I've seen." In a moment he felt something move, a button, then all at once a secret compartment opened up! Killigan gasped as a journal came to light.

"Drakken, yer _brilliant_!" Duff exclaimed, snatching it and opening it up.

"Of _course_ I am! Now if only Shego and Kimberly Ann _Possible_ got that," Drakken said, folding his arms and looking perturbed at the mere thought someone could doubt him, albeit he hadn't really done much to _prove_ his evil genius.

* * *

><p>Duff flipped through the book, Drakken peering over his shoulder. "Here it is. One o' the last entries en the book," Duff stated, glancing through. "It says somethin' about a prophesied secret weapon and a group of clues leading t' it. It mentions tha'… well <em>tha's<em> weird."

"What?" Drakken questioned.

"One o' the monkeys suggested they scrapbook the caper," Duff replied.

Drakken blinked blankly then frowned, remarking, "I _knew_ he wasn't all there." He cried out in pain as something was thrown at him, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" he shot. A monkey screeched at him and pointed. Drakken glanced over to where the vile creature was pointing. The scrapbook! Go figure. "Hmm, perhaps I was wrong," Drakken muttered. He picked it up. "I found the scrap book," he stated.

"And _Ah_ found _more_. It says tha' befar he could figure it out, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable defeated him with help from a ninja lass named Yori. In an earlier entry it says tha' she was from some secret ninja school called Yamanouchi," Duff summarized.

"Yama what now?" Drakken questioned.

"Ah can no' say it _twice_ lad," Killigan replied, annoyed. He continued, "He rants about _her_ far a few pages, and how she's been added t' his growing list o' young people he loathes. Blah, blah, blah, Stoppable's baby sister Hana joined her there as well, yadda, yadda; Ah nai'ver even knew the blonde boy _had_ a sister…Wait! _Here's_ somethin'! He mentions the path o' the Yono, whataiver _tha_' is. He says he did no' quite understand what it would mean far him, t' follow the Yono's path, but he wanted tha' power desperately. If he could possess it, he would be unstoppable."

"Yono the Destroyer, a Mystical Monkey legend said to hold unfathomable power with which he could destroy all who opposed him; if harnessed and used _well_ enough that is. Trapped years ago, turned to stone upon some sacred temple mumbo jumbo, he who unleashed him would gain his servitude and all of his power to use at said person's disposal. If ever the one who released him was defeated, the Yono would be set free of his charge, and the master would be destined to follow his path. It wasn't specified what that would be, but I'm betting it's safe to say turning to stone was _part_ of it," Drakken narrated.

Killigan looked at him in shock. "How do ye' _know_ all tha', Drakken?" Killigan questioned.

"I read it in the big book of Mystical Monkey Power over there," Drakken replied, shrugging.

"Huh, go figure," Duff replied, looking back at the journal and skimming down. "He mentions a chant tha' must be given en order t' summon the Yono t' rise. Oh, and how kind o' the lad; he wrote it down word for word, _and_ the tune to hum it in."

"I suppose we'll have to learn it in that case," Drakken complained.

"_We_ do no' want t' summon him," Duff replied. "If the path o' the Yono was really a curse, he might no' take too well t' us tryin' t' _release_ its victim."

"True. Maybe there's another chant written somewhere that can skirt around the direct confrontation, like a loophole," Drakken remarked, going back towards the bigger book which Monkey Fist had so carefully logged and added to. "The chances of Monkey Fist continuing to read whatever scroll he was researching after he got what he needed, though, are slim to none. He'd be in too much of a rush to _get_ the power."

"If we warned him once, we've warned him twice," Killigan exasperatedly remarked. Drakken flipped through a few pages looking for something. "_Does_ he mention anythin'; are there any scrolls, chants?" Killigan questioned.

"There's nothing here. Go back a few pages in the journal and find out what scroll he was using when he was logging all this," Drakken suggested. Dutifully, Killigan flipped back.

"Chippy, bananas, treachery, redemption, Golden _Banana_ prophecy? Go figure. Let's see. Yori, Yori, Yori, Yori, honor, Sensei, Yori, Ron, Ron, Hana, Kim, losing, secret weapon will be his, directions blown away like wind, _here_! He had a second scroll he did no' dare destroy!" Duff exclaimed, jabbing his finger down on a page. Drakken quickly looked. "He says he stored it en a secret room-Ah'm guessing here-beneath the monkey's battle. Monkey's battle?"

"The mural on the floor," Drakken stated, looking down in realization.

"Ye' mean we have t' rip apart the _floor_?" Duff incredulously questioned.

"There must be a loose tile _somewhere_," Drakken remarked, getting on hands and knees and feeling around. "Little help here Killigan!" Drakken shot. Killigan groaned, but got down to help. Suddenly, though, a monkey sprang from above and leapt up and down on a certain section. The two blinked, then exchanged glances. Quickly they scrambled over and shook the tile. It moved! They grinned evilly then quickly pried it up. "Here you are," Drakken stated on seeing the scroll, pulling it gently out, being sure not to disintegrate it. Carefully he opened it. He wasn't inclined to let the impatient _golfer_ get his hands on it. He knew the value of ancient manuscripts. Drakken skimmed down it with the translator, muttering as he went.

* * *

><p>Killigan suddenly stopped him, saying, "Tha' must be where he stopped."<p>

"How do _you_ know?" Drakken questioned.

"Nothin' else written en this scroll is mentioned en the journal," Duff answered.

Drakken nodded, took a deep breath, then continued carefully on, saying, "Grab a pencil and take some notes." As he began to read, he stated, "If only he'd read a little farther, he might have been suspicious of the path of the Yono. Here it mentions some riddle about stone and defeat and whatnot." Drakken read it word for word and Killigan wrote.

"Anythin' on how t' _lift_ the curse lad?" Killigan questioned.

"Apparently there _is_ no way to lift the curse, but write this down. It's a protection chant. Something Monkey Fist could have and _should_ have uttered to defend himself; at least a _little_," Drakken stated, showing it to Duff. Duff quickly copied it. Drakken skimmed more. There couldn't really be no hope for Montgomery Fiske, _could_ there? There were _always_ loopholes, no matter _what_. They were usually there so that the one who had instated, or even _found_ the curses in the _first_ place, could escape if he _himself_ was caught by them. Even if there weren't, there was always some deity to fall back on. After all, the power of gods vetoed all other power. After a moment he finally said, "Wait, _here_ we go. This just might work. This passage mentions something called the Redeemer's Chant. It's not written down, but the way I understand it, to utter the Redeemer's Chant would mean to potentially free the cursed individual, giving them a second chance at beating the Yono. Unfortunately, if the Yono deems the man un_worthy_ of a second chance, or the man cannot prove himself worthy, Yono will pursue him to the ends of the Earth and bring him back to suffer an indescribably painful and horrific fate from which there will be no resurrection. To prove himself worthy or be deemed worthy would mean to break free of the brand upon him."

"Brand?" Duff questioned quickly. The two looked at each other, blinked, then suddenly raced up the steps, taking the journal and scroll with them. The monkeys began to get excited, following them.

They ran to Monkey Fist's statue and instantly began searching for the brand. "Here it is!" Drakken finally exclaimed.

Duff hurried to look. "The hand. A deal with fate," he remarked after a moment. "And Monkey Fist did no' even know wha' he was doin'."

"Back to the notes," Drakken informed. Killigan prepared to write. "As with any immortal, the Yono cannot die, but he _can_ be tricked. Then in so many sentences it says good luck with that."

"In other words, it's as good as impossible and do no' even try," Duff clarified.

"Only one or two people over the course of _history_ have ever been able to trick the Yono," Drakken admitted.

"Trickery is out then," Duff said. "Looks like we'll have t' do this the _hard_ way."

"That's not the _half_ of it. If we want to even _initiate_ the Redeemer's Chant, we need to make our way to the temple where the Yono was located and call upon the Mystical Monkey Monk-this 'Yono's' rival and probably some monkey deity-for help. We explain the situation to him; if he considers it worthwhile he gives us the Redeemer's Chant. That would explain why the only chant _here_ is one calling on the Monkey Monk for assistance," Drakken continued.

*A cure? Had they really found a potential _cure_? Sure, the side effects were unknown, but he wanted his freedom. Oh how he wanted it. He _craved_ it. He didn't care what the cost was, he wanted _life_! He wanted the power that was rightfully _his_! As long as that power wasn't taken away in the process.*

* * *

><p>"Ack, is it all really worth the <em>hassle<em> Drakken?" Duff questioned.

*Wait, _what_! No. Oh please, no! Don't abandon me now! Not when we're so close, when the answer is right in your _hands_! Oh Monkey Spirits he had never begged before in his _life_. It was a pathetic action, it was pointless and weak, it disgusted him, but then again nothing of this magnitude had ever been hanging in the balance for him before; so for the sake of power he would make this exception. Please, Drakken, Killigan, I need to live! I _want_ to live! I have to be free! It was pathetic, really, how desperately he was begging, but this fate… fate… _No_! He couldn't handle it. He _couldn't_. He'd tried so hard, but _this_…*

The two looked at Monkey Fist's statue for a long moment. They felt suddenly as if he were staring through them again. They sensed utter despair, desperation, regret, begging, and it made them shiver. Soon enough Duff looked away and at the ground, adding, "Naiver mind." They both knew they wouldn't back out now. It was all just too eerie, and besides, Mystical Monkey curses apparently weren't pleasant. They need only to look at Monkey Fist for the proof of _that_. "Anythin' else?" Killigan added.

"Nothing," Drakken admitted, sitting down. That emotional onslaught had just exhausted him.

"Aye, we've got a lot o' work ahead o' us," Duff complained, sitting next to him.

"Nrrgh, Monkey Fist had better make this hassle worth our while," Drakken stated. Silently the two stared up at the statue.


	5. Nuclear Plant Break In

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Hover board mentioned in this chapter is the one Shego used during the end of the episode when she teamed up with Senor Senior Junior for the first time. I apologize if Killigan's accent seems off in my story so far, but it's hard to type up a Scottish accent. Believe me. I have a book of poetry filled to the brim with Scottish poems written up in the exact Scottish accent just as they sound. Some of them are so hard to understand, though, that _I_ can't even tell which English word they're supposed to be. Therefore I dumbed down his accent by a landslide for this story. You want to try and translate the accent for me, be my guest. At the bottom of the page I'll post part of a Scottish poem, spelling syntax and all so you can try. Good luck.)

Nuclear Plant Break-In

As morning broke, the two met in the main parlour where they'd left Monkey Fist the night before. Yawning, Duff said, "Ah canno' believe it took us all day t' research how t' save Monkey Fist."

"And into the evening," Drakken added. They spotted the monkey ninjas curled up around Monkey Fist, sleeping.

"Let's no' wake the wee critters now. We should pack up the zeppelin and prepare t' get goin'," Duff remarked.

"Actually, there's a difference between a zeppelin and a blimp. You see…" Drakken began.

"Shut yer pie hole laddie. Ah do no' care," Killigan warned. Drakken blinked then grinned innocently, nodding. The two silently left.

KP

"Well that's finally done," Drakken remarked, dusting his hands off as they finished packing the luggage.

They turned to go back for Monkey Fist. They froze, however, on seeing the monkey ninjas standing all around the blimp and on its cords. "Oh no! No pets allowed! Ah'm warnin' ye! Ah'm the world's deadliest golfer!" Duff yelled, dropping a golf ball and all too willing to open fire. The monkey's started to screech and bare their teeth, getting into fighting poses.

"Um, Killigan, about that, maybe we shouldn't separate the kiddies from their daddy," Drakken swiftly said, trying to pacify the monkeys as well as Killigan.

Killigan hesitated, but as he looked around he realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea to protest. "Fine," Duff begrudgingly relented. The monkeys screeched in victory, then a group ran off. "Where are they goin' do ye' s'pose?" Duff questioned.

Before Drakken could reply, the group had raced back out carrying Monkey Fist! Drakken and Duff stared blankly. Recovering, Drakken replied, "_That_ answer your question?" Duff frowned. The monkeys placed Monkey Fist in his seat. As Killigan sat at the controls and started it up, he said, "We do no' want another incident throwin' Monkey Boy from his seat again. The last thing we need is t' lose him overboard t' some turbulence. Buckle him up."

"Fine," Drakken agreed. He went to Monkey Fist and tried to buckle him in. It didn't go as smoothly as planned, and he frowned, confused. How was _this_ going to work? "Oh great," he muttered. He pulled harder. Nothing. With a growl he leapt onto Monkey Fist and tried to force the seatbelt around him.

"Are we ready far take-off!" Duff called back. He blinked as he looked back. Drakken was viciously pulling at the belt. He twitched, then exclaimed, "Drakken! Do ye have any idea how tha' _looks_ lad!" *Wait, how _what_ looked! What were they _doing_ to him!*

"Nrrgh, it wouldn't look like _anything_ if you got over here and _helped_ me!" Drakken shot back, climbing off of Monkey Fist.

"Ack, do Ah have t' do _everythin_'?" Duff questioned, unbuckling and moving in to help. *Oh please.* Killigan pulled the seatbelt, but the result didn't change. He blinked, surprised.

"Not so easy, _is_ it?" Drakken taunted.

"Aw shut up," Duff retorted. He pulled harder. Nothing. With a growl he leapt onto Monkey Fist and tried to force it. Finally one of the monkeys grew bored of watching and came over. It snatched the seatbelt and easily buckled it around his master. Duff and Drakken blinked blankly.

After a moment, Drakken declared, "We never speak of this."

"Agreed," Duff replied. The two went back to their seats and buckled in. "Off we go," Duff declared excitedly.

With that they took off, Drakken asking, "I wonder what Shego's doing right about now."

KP

Meanwhile, back in Middleton… "Morning mom, morning dad," Kim said, coming into the kitchen.

"Morning Kimmy cub," James Possible replied, reading the paper.

"How did you sleep dear?" Anne Possible questioned.

"Great. Mmm, smells good," she said, grabbing a slice of bacon.

"Aren't _we_ in a rush," Mr. Possible remarked, smirking.

"Meeting Ronald Kimmy?" Mrs. Possible questioned.

"You know me too well," Kim replied, smiling.

"Hey KP!" a voice called from outside.

"Looks like _he's_ meeting _you_," Jim remarked as he and Tim raced into the kitchen.

"Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree," Tim began.

"Quiet, tweebs! That doesn't work anymore. We're _dating_," Kim victoriously declared. They frowned at her.

"Party pooper," Jim and Tim complained.

Kim raced out of the kitchen and to the door. "Ron!" she exclaimed, throwing it open and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Kim! Mm, I smell bacon," Ron remarked.

"Mm, bacon!" Rufus chirped, springing out of Ron's pocket excitedly.

Just then the Kimmunicator rang. Curiously frowning, Kim snatched it, asking, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim! Break-in at a nuclear weapons plant! Guess who the security footage shows?" Wade said.

Kim gasped, then exclaimed, "No _way_!"

"Way," Wade verified. "This has Drakken and Shego written all over it! Literally. Shego actually waved right into the camera."

"But I thought they were on _our_ side now! Oh man!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Kim questioned incredulously.

"Well, you know, I assumed," Ron defended, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Get over there stat!" Wade exclaimed quickly, wasting no time with details.

"On our way," Kim replied. "Bye mom, bye dad, gotta stop a mad scientist's sidekick from robbing a nuclear weapons plant!"

"Be back before dinner!" her mother called, as Kim and Ron raced out.

KP

"A nuclear weapons plant? Really? I didn't think Drakken would ever lower himself to use something so _clichéd_. Effective, I'll admit, but clichéd," Ron remarked as the two crawled through a vent.

"I _know_. Totally, right? Usually he's all about building his _own_ doomsday devices out of stolen _parts_," Kim remarked, still trying to figure it out. "Shego grabs the finishing _touches_, not the whole _weapon_." Looking down through a vent, she declared, "Coast is clear." Quietly she opened it, and the two dropped through like ninjas. "We're here," Kim declared.

"Yeah, but is the _weapon_?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" a voice questioned. The two gasped and whirled.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed. She barely managed to duck under a plasma strike. Rufus screamed, hiding deep in Ron's pocket. Ron cried out in alarm as Shego shot a blast at him. He barely dove out of the way. Kim instantly attacked, and Shego began to block the strikes, teeth gritted. The two girls leapt all over the place, kicking, slashing, and attacking each other.

Ron cried out in alarm, then quickly crawled towards the object of Shego's theft. He tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Great, it needs a code! Why does it even _have_ one! Who uses _codes_ nowadays!" In retrospect, he supposed, the question was stupid. A nuclear weapon in its testing stages left _without_? "Rufus, do your thing," Ron ordered.

"Okay!" Rufus agreed, instantly scrambling inside the inner workings and fiddling around. Soon enough it opened. Rufus gave the thumbs up, and Ron snatched the weapon, grinning victoriously. All at once it was shot out of his hand by one of Shego's plasma blasts!

Ron cried out in terror, hitting the ground, then whirled, yelling, "Hey, watch it! That thing's nuclear!"

He gasped as Shego landed right in front of him smirking evilly, asking, "Your point would be?"

"KP!" he cried in terror. All at once Kim sprang from somewhere high up and knocked Shego down. Ron focused on the nuclear device and gritted his teeth, lunging for it. He snatched it then scrambled quickly behind a post, watching the two girls mix it up in the middle of the room. He had to get out of here before Shego could get it again! He looked up towards the vent and summed up the layout. "Okay, sure, I can do this, _right_? Mystical Monkey Powers and all that there stuff," he remarked to Rufus.

"Yeah, uh huh, mystical monkey power," Rufus agreed, nodding nervously. Ron gritted his teeth then made a break for it. Before Shego or Kim even noticed, Ron had begun to wall jump up to the vent!

Kim caught a glimpse of Ron disappearing inside, then grinned at Shego, saying, "Love to stay and chat, Shego, but duty calls."

"Wait, what?" Shego asked, surprised. She quickly turned only to find Ron was nowhere in sight! Kim shot her hair dryer grapple hook up at the vent and quickly got inside. "Oh no you don't, pumpkin!" Shego shot furiously, wall jumping after them and blasting holes in the ventilation systems. All at once the whole thing collapsed. She landed back on the ground, smirking victoriously. Any second now.

KP

"Whoa!" Kim cried as the vent gave way, sending her sliding back down and right into Shego's sights! Ron and Rufus screamed as they tore towards the base. The two heroes rolled out right into sight, Ron holding the nuclear device while nursing a bump on his head. Shego snatched it and bolted, but Kim wasn't about to let her get away _that_ easily. She leapt up and ran after the woman as fast as she could. Shego couldn't be bothered fighting. This time Drakken wasn't around to provide her with a quick getaway. She was on her own in escaping. She reached the roof and ran for the edge, smirking. The hover board Drakken had long ago built for her came in handy sometimes, she had to admit. "Shego!" Kim called, determined to catch her.

Shego didn't pay any heed. Instead she leapt over the edge, calling, "See ya cupcake! Better luck next time!" She pressed a button and suddenly the board flew into sight. She flipped, landing on it, then flew away, calling, "Too bad so sad Kimmy! Ta ta!" Kim stood at the edge furious. Now she regretted that she hadn't brought her car or jet pack.

"Don't worry KP, I'm here!" Ron gasped, as he crawled onto the roof, Rufus in his pocket. He collapsed with a groan. She blinked, then frowned after Shego.

She'd get the nuclear device back, no matter what. Until then… she walked over to her best friend slash boyfriend and helped him up, saying, "Well Shego's gone."

"Really? Oh man!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get them soon enough," Kim assured. "Come on, let's get out of here and get the low down from Wade. I can't believe she got _away_!"

"Uh uh, didn't," Rufus stated.

"Rufus?" Kim asked. Rufus chattered proudly, holding up the nuclear device.

"All right Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. "Booyah!" he cried, exchanging high fives with his little pet.

"Shego's in for a fall. Right on Rufus," Kim complimented. Nonetheless, she looked uncertainly after Shego. It was apparent Drakken was still in the evil business, but something was up. Something big; and she didn't like it.

* * *

><p>(AN: Here's the Scottish poem promised. Challenge is to figure out what it's trying to say. Good luck to anyone who bothers.

Geoffrey Chaucer/1340?-1400 (Merciles Beautè part 1 of 3):

Your yën two wol slee me soddenly,

I may the beautè of hem not sustene,

So woundeth hit through-out my herte kene.

And but your word wol Helen hastily

My hertes wounde, whyl that hit is grene,

Your yën two wol slee me soddenly,

I may the beautè of hem not sustene,

Upon my trouthe I sey yow faithfully,

That ye ben of my lyf and deeth the queen;

For with my deeth the trouthe shal be sene.

Your yën two wol slee me soddenly,

I may the beautè of hem not sustene,

So woundeth hit through-out my herte kene.


	6. Points A To D: Day One

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Second up today. For those of you wondering why I kept Drakken evil, during 'Graduation' it was obvious he still favored the villains. At the ceremony he looked over to their side of the room, favoring them over the other side. Afterwards he was with _them_, not the heroes, and didn't seem inclined to go good any time soon.)

Points A-D: Day One

"According to the map and GPS, we should be at the drop point right about _now_," Drakken informed Killigan.

"Ack, et's abou' time," Killigan complained, watching for the clearing. On spotting it he smirked. A plane certainly couldn't land there, but it should be no trouble for his zeppelin. Gently he guided it down, disinclined to rip the fabric. If it ripped, how would they get home?

"A pity that temple couldn't be in an area accessible by blimp," Drakken remarked, slightly annoyed at that little fact.

"True tha'," Duff agreed, gently touching down.

"Hmm, you're a better pilot than _expected_," Drakken admitted about the uneventful landing, unbuckling his seatbelt then going to Monkey Fist as Duff unbuckled his own. The monkeys began to screech. Instantly they leapt off into the jungle. "Hey, where are you going! Get back here! You're supposed to be helping us!" Drakken called after them.

"Ack, es'ent tha' just like 'em," Duff remarked, crossing his arms in annoyance and scowling.

"Great, now we really _are_ on our own!" Drakken complained.

"Aye, we'd better get a move on," Killigan bitterly said. He picked up Monkey Fist as Drakken grabbed the map, and the two disembarked from the blimp.

KP

The trio marched through the jungle in relative silence, listening to the sounds of the rainforest and trying to pick out danger. "I can't believe Monkey Boy here actually trained in this place for weeks on end," Drakken remarked, jerking his thumb at Monkey Fist who was being carried in an extra-large golf bag Killigan was carrying. *Oh what would _he_ know about the importance of the training sessions? Not that Drakken could hear his thoughts, of course. Oh how he longed for the argument.*

"It can no' be tha' difficult t' survive. _He_ did it," Killigan remarked.

"_He_ had his _monkey_ ninja back-ups," Drakken retorted. *How _dare_ Drakken credit the _ninjas_ with his success! Actually, come to think of it he _had_ relied heavily on the monkeys; especially when he'd fist started out. Only sometimes though! Hmm, perhaps he took his ninjas for granted.*

"We have exploding golf balls and what'aiver gadgets _ye'_ brought along," Duff replied.

"Oh right, like exploding golf balls will stop an onslaught," Drakken retorted.

"Are ye daft man? They'll stop _anythin'_," Duff shot.

"Not sickness, not thirst or hunger, not poison, not drowning!" Drakken barked.

"Tha's where _ye'_ were s'posed t' come en lad," Killigan warningly growled. *What was Drakken getting at? _Surely_ he'd packed the essentials.*

"Luckily for _you_!" Drakken bit, producing the pack. Killigan sighed in relief.

"Then why are ye complainin'!" Killigan demanded as he cut through the foliage with a sharpened golf club. *Because it's what he _does_. You _know_ this Killigan. Ugh, if only he could roll his eyes.*

"Not that way!" Drakken said, seeing Duff turning to follow some animal path.

"Wha'? Animals go t' the water. We follow the path, we get t' the river," Duff stated.

"While you bring up a valid point, it's not what the _map_ says. Wherever we ended up, following that trail, could be _miles_ from point B, see," Drakken retorted, showing Killigan the map. *Oh as if DN_Amy_ could do anything right. _Especially_ with a map. Unfortunately, it was probably their best bet to follow it to the letter.*

"Are ye sure yer no' holdin' it the wrong way?" Killigan questioned.

"Of course I'm sure! I've only studied maps countless times before!" Drakken barked. What he _didn't_ admit to were the mistakes he'd often made while _doing_ so. The Canada attack was proof enough of that.

"Fine! We'll do it yer way," Killigan replied. He cut in the direction Drakken had indicated, Drakken hoping and praying he was right.

KP

Incidentally, they'd only gone about five minutes before hearing the sound of a river. Cutting through, the two men gaped at the sight. It looked so peaceful and slow, the river they'd come to. "Oh yeah, who's the man!" Drakken exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Oh shove it up yer lab coat," Duff said, walking towards the river and summing it up. Looking at the map he questioned, "Ah do no' get it. Why do we no' just raft down the river until point J and skip all the climbin'?"

"There's probably some white water rapids or waterfalls or something along the way," Drakken said, shrugging it off. "Let's not get testy, Killigan. Our very lives hang in the balance. This is probably the safest and easiest route she could _find_." *She wasn't that much of an outdoors person either, though. Like _she'd_ actually try and explore. Still, this way was the one they knew worked, if _she'd_ taken it. He was more interested in _actually_ making it than _quickly_ making it anyway.*

"Right. _Ye_ wade en first," Duff stated.

"_Me_! What if there are _alligators_ in there!" Drakken demanded.

"Then Ah'll know Ah need a boat," Duff answered. As Killigan pushed him to the water's edge, he assured, "Do no' worry lad, Ah'll hit them with ma golf balls if they try anythin'."

"It had better darn well be a hole in one then!" Drakken shot. No turning back now, though, he was in the water. Harrumphing, he shoved the map at Killigan then waded out. So far so good. This section of river never went above his waist. It wasn't looking _too_ bad. Half way across he began to relax, not looking as hard for any impending threats. "Hey, this isn't so bad! Come on in, the water's great!" he called back.

Killigan grinned evilly. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. He was just about to walk in, when suddenly he saw something moving towards Drakken. He paused, gasping. "Drakken, look out, alligator!" Killigan called, pointing. *Oh, by the sound of things, this could end badly.*

Drakken whirled in terror, asking, "Huh!" All at once an alligator popped out of the river with a roar, prepared to snap its jaws shut on him! He screamed in terror. *Alligator! They dared go into an unknown _river_! Blow it to kingdom come already Killigan!* Duff was already dropping a ball. Quickly, powerfully, he struck it, hoping that by some stroke of freak luck it hit its target. Monkey Boy was throwing off his swing. There was no way to predict it! Sure enough, just as it was about to drag Drakken down, the golf ball hit it, blowing up! It roared in pain and sank into the waves, retreating. Desperately Drakken waded the rest of the way across and turned to look at the other side, heart pounding out of his chest.

Hmm, this wasn't going to be pleasant, Duff realized. He carefully, fearfully, began to wade across, telling himself there was a man of stone strapped to his back, and if all else failed said man could be a shield. Besides, Drakken was shakily pulling some sort of weapon out of his sack. About _time_ he brought something out. At least Killigan felt a _little_ safer. Hurriedly he waded across, though, not wanting to leave any openings for potential attack.

Soon enough he joined Drakken on the other side. "The water's _great_!" Duff demanded.

"_You_ wade in _first_!" Drakken angrily retorted as he rose, unimpressed. *Can we just get on with it already!*

"Who's the one carryin' the man we're tryin' t' save?" Duff demanded.

"If it makes you immune to being bait I'll _gladly_ take the load!" Drakken barked.

"Ye'! Ye'll slow us down even more than Monkey Boy already _is_!" Killigan shot. *Why you little…! If I were flesh and blood _you_ two would be the ones slowing _me_ down!*

All at once their bickering was cut off by chattering. The two gasped, quickly looking up. The monkey ninjas! "_You_! About time you came back!" Drakken called to them. They screeched at him, though, and as quickly as they'd appeared, they disappeared. "No, wait, I'm sorry, I'll be nicer! Oh come on!"

"Ack, come on lad. We've got a long ways t' go," Killigan finally said with a sigh. The two walked through the jungle towards the watering hole, point C.

"This would be _so_ much easier if _Shego_ were here," Drakken complained, scoffing and folding his arms.

"Unbelievable. Ye' can no' do anythin' without yer sidekick, _can_ ye'? Yer a sorry excuse for a man, lad," Killigan insulted, cutting through some foliage.

"I'll have you know I've done _plenty_ without my sidekick! She's certainly _left_ me enough times!" Drakken defended. "I just prefer things the _easy_ way." He looked at the map, adding, "A few more steps and we should see it."

"Somehow Ah doubt she'll leave ye again," Duff teased, a gleam in his eyes. *Ooh, excellent call, Killigan. He couldn't help but laugh in his mind. How he wished he could see their expressions and such.* Drakken froze, tossing this around in his mind as to what possible meaning it could have, then frowned, unimpressed.

"Cute," he grumbled, pushing aside another wall of foliage. Looking ahead, he said, "There, point C. _Now_ we can follow the most defined animal trail." The two plus one statue walked down the trail casually, heading for point D.

"Ah wonder if she's figured out yer missin' yet," Duff remarked.

"Oh please. It's Shego. She won't be bothered unless I'm gone for days on end," Drakken replied.

KP

Meanwhile, Shego walked into the lab, calling, "Hey Doctor D, I'm back, and we'd better move out quick! Kim Possible's probably hot on our trail! Uh, Dr. D?" She looked around. He wasn't _here_? Huh, he must be busy elsewhere. Usually she'd plop down and read a magazine, but unfortunately now wasn't the time. Not if Kimmy had tracked her here. Normally she would never go into his bedroom. It was his space, his privacy, his thinking place, and he would be less than thrilled with her if she dared invade it. Not that she cared, but still. Now wasn't the time for halfway measures, however. She was going straight to the source. She ran up to his room and knocked loudly on the door, calling, "Up and at em' Drakken. Kim Possible's on her way to pay us a little visit, cheerleader style!" No answer. She blinked blankly, frowning. What was going _on_ here?

She noticed two henchmen coming her way and stepped in front of them, devilishly grinning. They gasped in horror. "Miss Shego!" they both exclaimed.

"Cut it. Where's the boss man?" Shego demanded.

"W-we have no idea," one answered.

The other, however, replied, "I heard a noise last night and went to check it out. Dr. Drakken was on the roof signalling a blimp to drop a ladder to him. He was taken up into it."

Drakken has a competent henchman, Shego wondered? She supposed some of the others had shown degrees of competency, actually, just not often. "A blimp?" she asked incredulously.

"It was plaid, very nice," the guard confirmed.

"Plaid? Killigan," Shego muttered. Seeing them still watching her, she frowned, saying, "Move along. Nothing to see here. Alert the other guards we need to move to the alpine base. Kim is paying us a visit." Quickly they hastened to obey.

Shego looked at the door. Remembering back to the party and Killigan and Drakken's plan, she determined that maybe this required some investigation. She hesitated, then pushed open the door, walking in. She looked around the room and spotted a letter on the bedside table. She picked it up curiously, then read through. Her eyes widened in shock. "No _way_," she said aloud. Drakken was actually out traipsing through the jungle with _no_ protection whatsoever except for Killigan, a stone statue, and whatever little they decided to _pack_? She didn't know he even had it _in_ him.

There was no _way_ those three would make it without her. They were like babes in the woods! Maybe it was time for a change in plan. She recalled a base in the jungles Drakken had once. Maybe luck would hold and it would be the same jungle. If not, Monkey Fist probably had a base or two hidden up there somewhere, as cramped as it might be. Another thing, perhaps it was time to pay a visit to DNAmy and get the low down. She grabbed up an intercom and said, "Change in plans, boys, we're going to the jungle." Now that the henchmen had been informed, time to check things out.

KP

The doorbell at Amy's home rang as she was taking out some cookies she'd baked. Curiously frowning, she looked towards the door wondering aloud to her dog lobster hybrid, "Company? Ooh, I wonder who it could be." She cheerily trotted to the door and opened it, asking, "Hello?"

"Save it Amy," a voice retorted.

DNAmy gasped, exclaiming, "Shego!"

"You got _that_ right sister," Shego retorted, barging in.

"Oh, what a meanie!" DNAmy exclaimed heatedly. She supposed, though, that she should be hospitable. Following Shego, she questioned, "Would you like some cookies?"

"I would like some information," Shego answered. "You seriously sent Drakken and Killigan into the rainforest alone with a stone statue and a handful of supplies? Are you insane!"

"Oh I'm sure Dr. Drakken and Duffy can handle themselves," Amy uncertainly answered.

"Yeah right. They don't stand a _chance_! Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist might as well be the babes in the woods!" Shego barked.

"I think you're underestimating them," Amy uncertainly replied. "After all, they have bombs and medical supplies, and _everything_."

"Okay, let me break this down for you. The Freak Stooges, alone, in jungle. One of them is stone, one of them has the personality of a child, and the other is clueless when it comes to any type of green that doesn't involve a _golf_ course! _Neither_ of the mobile ones have the ability, experience, _or_ talent to even _survive_ out there, and in case you haven't noticed, the only one of that triad who _does_ is nothing but _stone_!" Shego shot.

"Aw, you're worried about Drakky poo. How _adorable_! Mmm, I could just eat you two up," Amy gushed, a mischievous bordering on cruel glint in her eyes.

"Wait, wha? No! Ew no! I am not worried about _Drakken_!" Shego instantly defended.

"Ooh, don't keep denying it hon," Amy stated, nudging her as she winked.

Lighting her hands, Shego yelled, "I'm not worried about Drakken!"

"Oh honey, everyone knows you two were an item the moment he wrapped those vines around your waist and pulled you close during the ceremony," Amy persisted.

"You know what, I'm out of here! Are you coming to the jungle with me or _not_? If you're the least bit concerned about Killigan, _or_ Drakken, I'd advise you do," Shego demanded.

DNAmy hesitated a moment, but soon nodded, saying, "Oh all right. I'll tag along."

"Then come on," Shego stated, seizing Amy's arm and dragging her out.


	7. Points D To G: Day Two

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Points D-G: Day Two

Drakken and Killigan looked up at the hill wide eyed. After a long moment, Drakken finally remarked, "_That_ is a steep climb."

"How are we aiver goin' t make it up _there_?" Duff questioned.

Shaking out of the shock, Drakken replied, "Resilience, Killigan, resilience." He marched boldly to the cliff and leapt on, grunting to climb. He soon dropped, panting.

"Any _mar_ bright ideas?" Duff insulted.

Drakken frowned, then reached into his backpack rummaging around. "I know there's _something_ here. There _must_ be. Ah ha! Here we go!"

"Miniature jetpacks?" Duff hopefully questioned.

Drakken twitched. Now that he thought about it, that _would_ have been a good idea. Oops. He nervously swallowed. He had to make this look good. He turned, widely and excitedly grinning, answering, "No. Mountain climbing pegs and rope! We're going old school boys, oh yeah!"

*_What_!* "Are ye _daft_ man!" Killigan echoed. "Ye' expect me t' climb up tha' mountain with a rope and climbin' peg while carryin' _Monkey_ _Boy _on ma back!" Killigan demanded.

Well, so much for _that_, Drakken begrudgingly admitted to himself, frowning. "Nrrgh, in retrospect this probably wasn't the best idea. No matter! We shall overcome!"

"_Ah'll_ say we will!" Duff shot, taking off the golf bag and dropping it and Monkey Fist on top of Drakken, who cried out in pain as it crushed him. "_Yer_ carryin' him!" Duff shot.

"Oh come on, I don't see _you_ coming out with any solutions!" Drakken barked.

*He just _did_. Dump me on _you_.* "Sorry lad, but yer out o' luck," Killigan declared, evilly grinning and beginning the ascent.

"Killigan!" Drakken called.

Great. We're going to die. "Oh ye'll take the high road, and Ah'll take the low one, and Ah'll be at yon top befar, ye," Killigan parodied in song. Drakken scowled viciously as Killigan laughed, climbing on up.

KP

A few hours later, he and Monkey Fist were barely a quarter of the way up to point E. Drakken had all but lost sight of Killigan. There was a speck of movement way up there about three quarters of the way to E. Where had Killigan learned to climb _anyway_? Drakken looked nervously down and swallowed. This was _ridiculous_! He had, had next to _no_ climbing experience _whatsoever_. What he _did_ know was basic. Sure, he'd scaled cliffs before, and maybe his knowledge was a little more than basic, but he hadn't done it while carrying a stone statue on his back! He was more than high enough to plummet to his death if the rope gave way under the combined weight of him and Monkey Fist, and he could swear the rope and pegs were just dying to snap or break on him. He shuddered. Death did _not_ appeal to him. How _did_ it feel to be dead _anyway_? "I can only imagine how _you_ feel," he remarked to Monkey Fist.

*Trust me, you can't. You have _no_ idea of what it's like to be dead but alive, tormented for an undefined span of time, left only to your wallow in your agony, eternal thoughts, and despair. Oh forget it. Enough of this. I'm depressing myself.* There _had_ to be an easier way than this, Drakken mused. All at once he felt a wriggling in his body. He stiffened, then grinned devilishly. Oh yes, his vine powers. He'd almost forgotten _those_. They _did_ come in handy. Easily he sent the vines creeping up the cliff toward point E. After mere seconds, they'd latched onto a secure anchor. Casually the doctor folded his hands behind his back, letting himself fall and putting more trust in his vines than ever before, hoping they didn't disappoint. They didn't, and he dangled easily in the air as if he were simply on a swing. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed victoriously. He chuckled then began to whistle and casually check his hands as the vines lifted him up to their master's bidding.

Killigan, smirking cruelly to himself at the predicament he'd left Drakken in, didn't even notice the vines creeping by him. He wasn't a skilled climber, he'd never deny, but he'd had some practice with it when he was a wee laddie. True, this cliff scaling wasn't too promising for an amateur, but he'd managed thus far. He looked down. He was a long ways up from the ground. A long, _long_ ways. If he fell… well, it didn't take a genius to know it would result in instantaneous death. He looked up again, focusing on the climb. It was taking all his skill, all his recalled knowledge, to climb the cliff, and he wasn't inclined to die today. It reassured him to know that no matter how _he_ was doing, _Drakken_ was probably worse, carting around Monkey Fist as well.

At least, it gave him confidence until he heard Drakken call out, "Can't you move any faster Killigan!" Duff gasped in shock on hearing the voice.

He looked sharply down, only to see Drakken being pulled up by vines! "Wha' the…" Killigan began, just now noticing the things creeping upwards like a jungle elevator!

Drakken passed him, calling back down, "Do _not_ underestimate me golfing boy."

"Drakken!" Killigan yelled, furious his fun had been cut short. Drakken just laughed evilly, waving.

Killigan scowled and began to climb slightly faster. Only as fast as he dared to go, however, regarding his knowledge of the sport. It was infuriating him that he couldn't keep up to Drakken, but then again, as he kept reminding himself, life was more important. It was ironic, then, that despite his caution, the next time he tapped his peg in, it wiggled. A little more than was safe. He never noticed until too late that it wasn't securely fastened, and by then, he had already put his full weight on it.

KP

All at once he heard the sound of the peg giving out and gasped, looking sharply up and exclaiming, "Wha'?" His eyes widened on seeing the mistake. Shoot, he was going to _die_! He could hardly blink before he was sent plunging towards the ground below! "No!" he exclaimed in terror as he plummeted through the sky.

Drakken's victorious grin fell on hearing the alarmed cry. He quickly looked down. He gasped on seeing his ally falling! "Oh _snap_!" he exclaimed. *No kidding!*

Instantly Drakken ordered, "Vines, rescue Killigan!" Like lighting the flowering vines whipped down after the golfer. Duff closed his eyes tightly, expecting death to come at any moment. All at once, however, he felt something wrap tightly around his body. He gasped, opening his eyes only to see Drakken's vines! They stopped his fall instantly, and pulled him back up along with Drakken, who was looking down in horror.

"Ye' _helped_ me?" Killigan questioned.

"You think I can make it through this jungle by myself while packing _Monkey Fist_! Have you lost your _mind_?" Drakken demanded, recovering from the near disaster as the vines brought Killigan face to face with him.

"Good point," Killigan admitted.

Just then they found themselves being placed on solid ground once more. Drakken pulled out the map, saying, "Point E. Five down, twenty-one more stages to go."

"At least we get t' walk now," Killigan said.

"Yeah, across a mountain range and straight into rock slide territory," Drakken complained.

"Keep quiet and we might stand a chance," Duff insulted.

"Why you…" Drakken began. Regaining his control, though, he continued, "Never mind. Let's just go."

"On t' point F, the gorge," Duff agreed, nodding. "What point do ye' think is the rockslide zone?" Killigan questioned.

Drakken looked over the map a moment, then pointed to an area that, from a topographic view, looked to be the steepest. "Right around here is where we'll really have to watch," he stated.

"Oh good. At least we have a bit o' a peaceful walk until then," Killigan wryly remarked.

"As long as we don't run into any wild animals," Drakken agreed.

KP

Moments later the two found themselves staring in horror at a group of ravenous panthers. "Ye jinxed it laddie," Duff remarked, scowling at Drakken after snapping out of the horrified shock.

Drakken nervously chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Oops?" he said. As the predators advanced, the two men gasped, backing up. "This doesn't even make _sense_! _Panther's_ don't hunt in groups! Lions and _cheetah's_ are virtually the only two species of cat that _do_!" *Here, here. Monkey Fist could vouch for Drakken on _that_.*

"Nice kitty's, good kitty's," Killigan nervously said, putting his hands in front of himself. Slowly he reached up for his golf clubs and golf balls, coaxing, "Ah have a wee surprise far ye pussy cats."

"No sudden movements now Killigan," Drakken warned through gritted teeth, carefully reaching for the one weapon he'd placed on his person. Not that a freeze ray would work for long. He _knew_ he should have kept the disintegrator gun out. Killigan's solution was definitely the more permanent one, albeit gruesome.

One of the panther's suddenly roared. Eyes wide, Duff threw Drakken's advice to the wayside, snatched his golf club and a few golf balls, then instantly hit them hard, crying, "Fore!" They began to blow up. The panther's roared in outrage and alarm, scattering. As soon as they were out of sight, Killigan replaced his club, saying, "Oh yeah! Tha's the way Ah role." *I can't believe that actually _worked_.*

All at once Killigan cried out in pain as something attacked from behind! Drakken gasped in alarm and faced his partner, only to see a panther sliding away from the knocked down golfer. Duff raised himself up with his arms and gasped in horror as it charged again! Drakken instantly whipped out the freeze ray and shot, just as the panther pounced with a roar! The creature froze in mid-air, and the two men heard their hearts pounding out of their chests as they tried to calm down.

"B-bonny save," Killigan finally managed to gasp.

"Twice in a row! Oh yeah, I'm on a roll!" Drakken exclaimed gleefully.

"Do no' push yer luck lad," Duff growled. Nonetheless, he took Monkey Fist from Drakken without a word and took over carrying him. He supposed he owed Drakken _that_ much. Any longer and the doctor's spine would be permanently bent out of shape. He walked off wordlessly. Drakken looked confusedly after him, then shrugged and followed. He supposed that was the closest to any gratitude he'd get from the golfer _anyway_.

KP

"Remember, we can't afford to talk in anything higher than a whisper," Drakken remarked to Killigan, as the two walked cautiously through the rockslide zone, looking up the cliff for any sign of loose rocks. Already there had been alarming moments when little rocks began to rain down on them. In those instances they'd freeze and look up in alarm, trying to see if something would happen. So far nothing had, thankfully.

"Ach, this is gettin' ridiculous," Killigan complained as he kicked a small rock over the edge. Drakken cringed and froze as it echoed, falling down the gorge. "See, nothin' could possibly be tha' unstable, Drakken," Killigan remarked after a moment of listening for the sound of anything collapsing.

"Perhaps, but I'd like to survive this voyage thank you very much," Drakken relented, following Duff again.

"We'll be fine," Duff said, dismissing the concern with a wave. "So far we've taken care o' anythin' threatening," he continued.

"It would be nice if you could back me up here Monkey Fist," Drakken remarked to the statue. *If I could I would. You two are practically _clueless_ in this world. I'm shocked you've survived _this_ far, albeit impressed.*

Their long silence was suddenly broken when they heard pebbles jumping. The two men froze and looked down. "Um, Ah'm goin' t' go out on a limb and say this ai'ent good?" Killigan questioned as the ground began to quiver, and a dull roar filled their ears.

"Oh snap," Drakken said. The two looked quickly up, only to see a mass of rock falling towards them! "Oh _snap_!"

"This ai'ent ma fault! Ah kicked tha' pebble down _way_ back there!" Duff insisted.

*Who _cares_ whose fault it is! Run for cover!* "Run for cover!" Drakken exclaimed. Instantly the two tore along the path looking desperately for some hiding place.

"Drakken, there ai'ent any _way_ we can outrun it!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Mother!" Drakken exclaimed. He didn't want to _die_! He was too _young_! He still had a world to claim for crying out loud. The rocks were almost on top of them! Drakken cried out in alarm then reached into his coat, whipping out the freeze ray he'd used on the panthers. He stopped running and shot up, stopping a giant boulder from crushing him just in the nick of time. He could literally feel the stone brushing his hair. Oh how he hated the fact it was only temporary. The other rocks rained down around it.

Killigan, meanwhile, raced for the outer edge of the avalanche, hoping that the smaller rocks there would spare him his life. "Hold on Monkey Fist, things are about t' get hairy," Killigan warned. *Oh come on, now a _rockslide_! Honestly, what were the chances everything bad would happen the week someone finally decided to help him out? Don't you dare drop me Killigan!* All at once the whole path collapsed under the weight, and the golfer and scientist cried out in terror as they fell with the slide!

They expected a long fall then a sudden death, so imagine their surprise when no such thing happened. All at once the decent stopped. Drakken groaned in pain from under a pile of rocks, luckily none of them too big. The boulder above him had protected him from _those_. It had become wedged between two other rocks and currently, luckily, was serving as a bridge and shield. He hoped and prayed he wasn't too far underneath the rocks, however. He needed to dig himself up quickly or risk suffocation! Luckily he spotted a beam of light through a little hole. Ah ha, so his luck was holding out! Carefully he moved from under the rocks and began to cautiously dig, hoping he didn't cause a cave in. What had happened to Monkey Fist and Killigan, though?

KP

Killigan felt rocks hitting him from all sides as he fell. Oh he was going to be bruised after _this_; considering he lived, of course. He cried out in pain as the rocks came to a stop, and rolled down the pile a little ways. He gasped on seeing a huge boulder about to land right on him! He quickly snatched a golf ball from his pocket and threw it up. It exploded on impact, obliterating the boulder. The small chunks, though, rained down on him, forcing him to cover his head. He'd done all he could do now. At least until the rocks stopped falling. He hoped he'd live that long. Luckily, only seconds later the last of the rumbling ceased, and Killigan dared raise his head with a groan, the only thing not covered by debris.

He looked around weakly, coughing on the dust. Slowly he crawled out from under the pile, banking on the remote possibility that nothing was broken. Funny; he'd gotten out relatively easily. With Monkey Boy strapped to him, he shouldn't have been able to move that fast or easily out from under the pile of stones. Wait a minute. Monkey Fist! His golf bag wasn't on his back anymore! It must have fallen off of him during the tumble! Oh snap! He leapt up with a gasp, calling, "Drakken!" No answer. He froze, looking around. All at once it hit him. Just because _he'd_ survived, didn't necessarily mean _Drakken_ had. "Ach, this can no' be happenin'!" he exclaimed to no one. "Drakken, where are ye!" he called, instantly scrambling across the pile and digging where he could. Oh he could _not_ be trapped down here. Drakken was the only one with a way back to the path they were supposed to be on, and he doubted he could find Monkey Fist on his own. Just then, however, he heard the sound of rocks falling out of place and gasped, looking sharply over. Sure enough, out stuck a black gloved hand and then another, rocks falling from place.

The stones moved once more, and Drakken came to the surface coughing and groaning. "Are we dead yet?" he questioned.

Killigan breathed a relieved sigh. At least he wouldn't be trapped down here anymore. He walked over and grabbed Drakken's wrists, pulling him out. "Quit foolin' around lad," Duff said, annoyed.

"Oh will you shut up?" Drakken retorted, frowning as he dusted himself off. Just then he noticed the absence of the third member of their party. "Nrrgh, where's the mutant show off?" he questioned.

"Ah do no' know. Ma golf bag fell off durin' the fall," Duff worriedly replied.

"_What_! We have to _find_ him then!" Drakken exclaimed. "Quick, I'll take _this_ side, you take _that_ side! For all we know he could have been crushed!"

"Oh no way! Ah will no' have it! Tha' would mean we went through all tha' rubbish far _nothin_'!" Duff exclaimed, instantly alarmed at the prospect. There was no _way_ they were giving up now! Instantly the two separated and began to dig.

"This would be so much easier if his monkey ninjas decided to help right about now!" Drakken called out, hoping the ninjas would reply. Nothing. Just the sound of the wind and birds and whatnot. He sighed, annoyed, saying, "Of course not. That would be _too_ simple."

"Drakken, Ah think Ah found his head!" Duff exclaimed in a tight voice, holding a stone that looked eerily like a head up, and looking horrified.

Drakken gasped as he unearthed something else. Holding it up, he called back, "I have an arm!"

"Are ye daft man, that ai'ent an arm! If anythin' it would be a leg!" Duff called back.

"How can you tell the difference! He had monkey hands and feet _anyway_!" Drakken shot back. "Besides, that 'head' is just a stone. It doesn't even have the same _hair_!"

"Well tha's a relief," Duff replied, tossing the stone nonchalantly back, cursing the nearing darkness. "So where's Monkey Boy?"

Drakken and Killigan looked around for any sign. The two walked about the pile, eyes peeled. Coming around near the back of it they both gasped and froze; for all at once they'd spotted him, fully intact and on the outskirts of the pile up. "He's alright!" Drakken exclaimed. *Wait, they were _alive_! They'd survived! _Yes_! When he'd lost the sound of their voices he'd thought for sure they were dead, and he was doomed to suffer for all eternity! He'd almost given _up_! Apparently he'd underestimated his two allies. He'd never been gladder to be wrong, and he loathed to use the term for its full meaning when applying the vocabulary to himself.* "He must have been thrown out of harm's way by bumping into some rock or ledge or something."

"Who cares? As long as he's still intact," Killigan answered. "Now let's get back on track and get t' Amy's rope bridge."

"Right. Going up," Drakken declared. With that he made his vines pick up Monkey Fist, him, and Killigan, bringing the trio back to the path.


	8. Points G To L: Day Three

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Last up today, making up the missed weekend as well. To answer the questions that will come with this chapter, no they can't hear him or read his mind. They just somehow sense exactly what he would have said had he been there.)

Points G-L: Day Three

"Easy, easy," Drakken said through gritted teeth as the two precariously walked down the narrow path leading into the valley.

"Ack, at least the walkin' bridge last night was uneventful," Killigan remarked as the two men hugged the cliff face desperately. *True that. The worst that happened _there_ was the _swaying_; or so he gathered from the complaints Drakken had voiced; and to a degree Killigan, he supposed, though the golfers were more about Drakken's whining than the bridge. The most eventful occurrence had been when Killigan lost it on Drakken for thowing up.*

The _last_ thing they wanted to do was fall, climbing down the canyon from point H to point I. Hopefully the river would be relatively uneventful. At least until point J. Killigan almost slipped, and gasped, hugging the wall tighter. In the process, however, he bumped into Drakken. Drakken cried out in alarm, losing his footing and nearly falling. Duff swiftly reached out and seized Drakken's wrist, pulling him up once more. Drakken clung desperately to the wall. "Careful Killigan, careful," Drakken warned tightly, fingers dug into the stone face of the cliff.

"Easy Blue Boy, do no' start panickin' now lad. Ye' panic ye fall. _We_ fall," Killigan practically stated. *Oh what I wouldn't give to be mobile again, Monkey Fist found himself lamenting.*

"I don't panic as easily as some may think," Drakken assured, gingerly picking his way along the ledge. Duff nervously looked down and swallowed uncertainly. "Don't panic Killigan. You panic, we fall," Drakken quoted, catching the fear suddenly apparent in the golfer. Funny; he'd rarely if ever seen fear on Killigan's face. It certainly made _him_ feel better. For all his complaining and anxiety, somehow he sensed he was far calmer than the rogue golfer. Right now Killigan wasn't the strength, _or_ the pillar of it. This time it was him all the way. *Astonishing, _Drakken's_ being the _stable_ one. Maybe I should have ridden on _his_ back this time. Come on Killigan, get a grip.* "Don't worry, we're a quarter of the way down," Drakken assured. A quarter wasn't really anything to brag about, but along _this_ ledge it was nothing short of a miracle that they'd made it so far in such a short amount of time.

KP

Duff groaned and picked his way cautiously along the narrow ledge. Oh he really wished he wasn't carting around Monkey Fist now. As if his balance wasn't already precarious enough, thanks to his build, he had a stone statue on his back determined to pull him off the edge! Delicately he followed Drakken's every step. He didn't dare step anywhere else for fear it might be unstable. All of a sudden, however, he felt the ground beneath him giving way. He gasped and looked quickly down. "Oh no' again!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Drakken asked, turning just in time to see the ledge give way, and Duff plunge down towards the bottom!

"Help!" Duff cried in terror.

"Oh _come_ on!" Drakken exclaimed. Wait a minute. Why was he taking the hard way _anyway_? He controlled _vines_ and such for crying out loud! They were more than adept to carry him. Hmm, maybe he _should_ have been more open to accepting his new abilities, temporary or not. Every time they'd come in handy he'd forget. Without a thought he leapt off the edge after Killigan. The two plummeted through the air, Drakken going into a dive in order to catch up to the mad golfer. Seizing Monkey Fist and Killigan around their bodies, Drakken sent a group of vines shooting up. Instantly the plants latched onto a solid rock up the cliff, and just before they would have gone splat at the bottom, the vines caught, Duff inches from the rocky floor. He gasped in shock. *I'm still whole!* Drakken easily let Killigan and Monkey Fist drop, then alighted upon the ground as casually as if he were walking. "Oh yeah, that's how _I_ roll," he boasted. "How many times now Killigan? Two or three, maybe?" Drakken taunted.

"Aw shut yer pie hole," Duff complained, grabbing the map from Drakken. Drakken just grinned victoriously. Duff quickly read over the map, saying, "So we're at point I, the river. Now t' raft down t' point J. Keep yer eyes peeled lad. We ovarshoot _this_, yer vines may no' come en handy _again_."

"Oh yes, the waterfall. I forgot about that," Drakken grimaced. They could get down with the vines when they reached the top, but if they went over in a raft, luck might not hold out for them again. The water could beat his vines down before they could even take a firm _hold_ on something.

"So, where's the raft?" Duff questioned. Drakken smiled and fished around for it in his supplies. Soon, though, his smile fell. He wasn't finding it anywhere! What if he'd lost it somewhere in the jungle! Or maybe Monkey Fist's annoying monkey ninjas had _stolen_ it! He blinked blankly, then grinned innocently, shrugging. "Blue Boy…" Killigan said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

KP

Killigan sat, chin in his hand, looking highly annoyed and none too happy. "Row, row, row, your boat, gently down the stream," Drakken sang, trying to break the tension.

Duff sighed, saying, "Oh wonderful, a log. We're rollin' down the river sittin' on a wee log."

"Well at least we _found_ something that was sea worthy. It's not _my_ fault the stupid monkey ninjas stole my raft!" Drakken defended, seeing that the song wasn't working. *I'll have you know my monkey ninjas are _not_ stupid, and they _certainly_ wouldn't have stolen _your_ raft given the chance.* "Oh shut up Monkey Boy!" Drakken barked. *Wait, had Drakken _heard_ him! No, it was impossible. He could hear _them_, but how could _they_ read _his_ thoughts? The solutions was simple, coincidence, nothing more.*

"Ye' have t' admit lad, Drakken's raft was the only one available, and it ai'ent as if there's much en the way o' swingin' their way down the canyon," Killigan stated to the statue. *No matter! It's your own faults for not paying more attention to them.* "Oh quit yer whinin'! It's no' like they'd listen t' _us_, anyway," Duff shot at the statue. *Seriously, could they read his mind?*

"Ugh, I can't believe this. We're arguing with a stone fossil," Drakken muttered. *Well, so much for _that_ hope. Apparently they couldn't, but by gosh they had an _uncanny_ ability to guess just what he would have said had he been there. At least he didn't feel like a third wheel anymore, though, he supposed.*

Killigan wryly chuckled, saying, "It's almost as if he's with us en the flesh arguin' right back."

"Not so sure that's a _good_ thing," Drakken complained, glaring at Monkey Fist. *Oh go jump in a lake. Or in this case, river.* "After you," Drakken retorted, though he hadn't heard anything in reply from the statue.

*This was most curious. Perhaps something he would have to look into more if they actually succeeded. Was it the power of the mind? Somehow he doubted it. Then what could possibly be forming this connection? They weren't friends, no one could ever say they _were_, for villains-especially they three-couldn't be bothered with friends; but maybe this bond went deeper than Monkey Fist had given it credit for. Perhaps tapping into their wavelengths wasn't the best of ideas, if it meant being bonded to _them_ for all eternity.* "Believe us lad, it ais'ent _our_ preferred situation either; but if _we_ do no' do it, who else would _bother_ with ye?" Killigan remarked.

*I still don't see why _you_ two are.* "We're bothering with you because _I'm_ looking to save face, and _Killigan's_ bored," Drakken stated. "Besides, he promised DNAmy he'd bring you back anyway."

*_Excuse_ me! You _traitor_!* "Oh please. Like the lass could hold onta ye," Killigan shot back. "Ye'd sneak away long befar she got her hands on ye."

Just then Drakken noticed that the rapids were picking up. Quickly. A dull roar was suddenly resounding through his head. He straightened up, asking, "Um, where is point J, by chance?"

"Ah can no' read a map t' save ma life. Here, _ye'_ look," Killigan answered over the water. He took off his golf bag and handed it to Drakken, fishing for the map. Drakken put the bag on his back as Killigan pulled the object out. Duff looked over it, then handed it over to Drakken as well, saying, "See, Ah've got nary a skill en map readin'."

Drakken muttered something under his breath as he took it and scanned. Not that he needed to anymore, however, for suddenly the dull roar became a loud and steady thunder that signalled they had _long_ overshot point J. Slowly he looked up from the map to stare at the mad golfer. There was no way Killigan could have missed the sound this time _either_. The golfer sat straight, staring ahead of them and looking pale. Drakken cringed, then said, "Please tell me you just remembered that you forgot to turn off a stove or something." Duff could hardly squeak. "Um, Killigan, speak up please," Drakken said tensely, though by now he knew full well he didn't _want_ to know what had rendered the man speechless.

Shakily Duff raised a hand, pointing, and said, "Th-tha's a big waterfall." Drakken cringed and turned. Oh yes, they had _definitely_ overshot J. J had been located long before the white water began to pick up. *Oh joy.*

KP

All at once they hit the current, and the log leapt forward! The two screamed in terror, clinging onto the log for dear life as it careened down the rapids, slamming into rocks and dropping down steep drops as they drew nearer and nearer to what might as well have been the edges of the world! "Hang on!" Drakken called.

"No, ye _think_!" Duff shot back. The log spun around and around, and Drakken could see all too plainly the edge.

He needed to get his vines in order! He tried summoning them. Why weren't they working? They'd never disobeyed an order before, why weren't they appearing _now_ when he most _needed_ them! "Oh come on, appear you stupid vines! Save your master!" he ordered. No response. Oh crap, what if the powers were _fading_! Or the water was weighing them down already, because you can bet he was soaked clean through to the bone.

"Drakken, the falls! Brace yerself laddie!" Killigan called, wide eyed. They were about to go over, and there was no chance they could escape it this time! They screamed in terror as the log plunged over the waterfall, sending them both falling from it and plummeting towards the bottom! Their lives flashed before their eyes. Before they could even think on it, however, they felt the stinging slap of the water as they splashed down into the river!

Duff was shocked the water hadn't ripped them open with the force of the height and speed they'd hit it at. Duff looked desperately for the surface, but the waterfalls pressure was keeping him under, disorienting him. Finally, however, he spotted a speck of light. Desperately he swam with the current. As soon as the pulsing pounding of the tons of water falling on him stopped, he headed for the top.

Breaking the surface, Killigan gasped and choked for air, then grabbed onto a nearby rock. At least the current here wasn't nearly as bad as above. In fact, it was fairly slow and steady. He looked around for Drakken and Monkey Fist. He frowned, however, on seeing nothing else breaking the surface. Where _were_ they? All at once his eyes widened. Wait a minute, Drakken had had Monkey Fist strapped to his back! Monkey Fist was rock. There was no _way_ Drakken could swim to the surface on his own with that weight! And if he were as disoriented as Duff had been, he could have gotten tangled in the golf bag or simply unable to free himself from the load! Duff looked back at the waterfall and groaned. _Why_ was he doing this again? Oh yes, because he wasn't stupid enough to dare the jungle alone. Instantly he dived back under, swimming beneath the currant and trying to spot his allies.

Drakken had hit the water hard. That alone had knocked half the air out of his lungs. It was a marvel he hadn't been killed on _impact_. He had been _sure_ he'd reached terminal velocity. Wait, where was the top, why couldn't he swim? The water was pounding on his head, forcing him down. Wait, which way was down? More importantly, which way was _up_! He was disoriented, he couldn't tell top from bottom. Oh gods, he was being pulled down by something! What, though? Wait, Monkey Fist! He had to get away from the golf bag. He could go back for Monkey Boy _later_! He tried, but he couldn't pull free. Oh snap he was almost out of breath! He was going to drown like a dog! He would never see daylight again, never see his mother, his cousin… oh who was he kidding? That would be a _blessing_. He'd never see _her_. Oh heck no, he did _not_ just think that. No, he couldn't die like this, he _couldn't_! Maybe _this_ had been how Monkey Fist had felt as the Path of the Yono had claimed him.

All at once, however, he felt someone seize his lab coat and pull hard. He looked up as well as he could, barely able to make out the figure. Killigan! About _time_ he repaid a favor. Of course he supposed Killigan had repaid one already, when he'd stopped him from falling off the ledge a little before his own topple. Could Killigan lift both him and Monkey Fist out, though? Drakken tried to help, but he was getting dizzy. Colors were flashing in front of his eyes, and he knew that within seconds he would pass out and drown. Duff pulled the golf bag and Drakken towards the surface with all his might. He couldn't _believe_ he was doing this. He was making it, though. At least Drakken had had the presence of mind to stop struggling. All at once he broke the surface with Drakken and Monkey Fist. Quickly he grabbed onto the rock as Drakken coughed for air, regaining his bearings. Finally Drakken seized the rock and muttered, "About time."

"Tha's the thanks Ah get," Duff complained, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you," Drakken suddenly said, surprising Killigan. Drakken saying _thank_ you? *Had Drakken just _thanked_ Killigan? Drakken never thanked _anyone_. Well, unless they'd saved him from losing something extremely important to a plan, or extremely important to _him_. Since he'd never even thanked anyone for saving his _own_ life, he must have been afraid to lose something else. He knew it couldn't have been him or Killigan, so what could the Doctor have _possibly_ been afraid to lose? What or who… Perhaps he already knew the answer. A certain green seductrice.*

KP

Killigan, stone Monkey Fist, and Drakken lay on the shore panting. At least it was _something_ of a break. After a time, Killigan asked, "So, are we going t' keep goin' ar set up camp _here_? Ah do no' know about _ye_ two, but _Ah've_ had _enough_ adventure far now."

"Only a little further and we'll be in the caverns. We can stay _there_, because once we're inside, we'll lose all track of time. At least no wild animal will come and devour us in our _sleep_," Drakken replied.

"Catching up on sleep will be a welcome relief." Killigan groaned. He really did _not_ want to keep going.

"What point are we at, Blue Boy?" Killigan questioned.

Drakken frowned at him, then looked at the map, answering, "Point K. All we have to do now is follow this river searching for a hidden entrance to some caves. That will be point L."

*I wouldn't say that's _all_ we have to do. We still have to get through the caves and the rest of the way to the temple.* "Aye, true tha'. A pity ye' were no' awake t' back me up," Duff remarked to Monkey Fist. *Hate to burst your bubble Killigan-oh who am I kidding, I love to-but I agree with _Drakken_ on getting to the caves before taking a rest.* "Ack, figures," Killigan said.

"I wonder how we must look talking to a statue," Drakken mused as he pulled Monkey Fist from the ground. Killigan shrugged and put the golf bag back on his own back.

"Who cares? Our witnesses consist o' the trees," Duff replied. "Let's go."

KP

"Let's see, here, no, here?" Drakken mused aloud, trying to scan for hints in the map, and having no luck whatsoever.

"Are we there yet?" Killigan complained.

Drakken scowled. This was only the hundredth time. "Here I thought _I_ was supposed to be the complainer," he bit. "We've only been walking five minutes!"

"Five minutes! Are ye crazy Blue Boy! It feels like five _hours_!" Killigan exclaimed. *Impatient, aren't we Killigan?* "Says the statue who's dyin' t' see the light o' day again." *Oh please, _I_ am _highly_ disciplined in the art of patience and meditation. It is a must for a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. It doesn't mean I like it, but as long as we _get_ there, I'm fine.*

"What _he_ said. Keep your temper in check, Killigan," Drakken warned.

"Ye'd naiver guess Monkey Fist was a poster boy far patience," Killigan insulted the statue. *I _beg_ your pardon!* "Farget it! Ah'm gonna' speed this up _ma_ way!" Killigan shot. *Now Killigan, don't be rash.* Killigan reached into the golf bag and seized a handful of golf balls. He took out a club and prepared to swing, exclaiming, "Fore!" He sent one flying ahead. It exploded on impact making Drakken cry out in alarm and duck as chunks of stone came flying overhead.

"Are you _insane_ golfing boy? You could start another avalanche!" Drakken exclaimed. *Blast it man, put those objects of destruction away!*

"Aw the both o' ye shut up," Killigan shot. Instantly he began swinging at ball upon ball. Drakken cried out and dove to the ground, covering his head as the explosions and debris rang out. Birds flew up squawking in annoyance. In the distance, wild monkey's chattered their distaste for the sounds that had disturbed their peaceful existence. Killigan laughed like mad. "Tha's right, Ah'm the world's deadliest golfer! Yer foliage and whatnot ai'ent gonna stand en ma way!"

"Killigan!" Drakken angrily shouted. *Put those away this instant, I _insist_! _Listen_ to me you quick tempered Scottish pip!* Duff paid Drakken no heed, and though he sensed just what Monkey Fist would have said, Monkey Fist wasn't animate to reinforce it at the present, so _there_. Drakken scowled and sent up his vines. Monkey Boy might not have been there to wrestle the club away, but _he_ was.

Quickly the vines snatched the club from the mad golfer's hands. "Hey!" Killigan exclaimed angrily, whirling to face Drakken. Oh yeah, the vines. He'd forgotten about those.

"Do you want everyone in the country to know we're here!" Drakken demanded, grabbing the club from his vines and standing up.

"Oh please, we're _miles_ away from anythin'," Killigan retorted.

"Don't bet on it! Wasn't one of the things Monkey Fist complained about in his journal some secret ninja school?" Drakken shot back. *Oh just splendid. If _they_ had heard them, he was a _dead_ man. It was no secret he might as well have been at war with Yamanouchi. The last thing _they'd_ want was _him_ running free again. He had to chuckle to himself. How he longed to see their expressions when they found out he was back. Oh how they'd pay. He would see to it.*

Killigan opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it. Now that he thought about it, there _was_ quite the echo around here. Maybe he _should_ stop. He turned to survey the damage. Just then he gasped, smiling widely. "Fine, Ah'll stop. There's no need far it anymore _anyway_," Killigan said.

"Wait, what?" Drakken questioned, confused.

"Ah found point L," Duff stated, pulling Drakken over and pointing ahead. Drakken gasped. Sure enough, behind something that had once been a boulder, sat the mouth of a cave!

"Huh, go figure," Drakken remarked.


	9. Points L To Z: Day's 3,4

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: I may do more than two chapters today, but we'll see.)

Points L-Z: Day 3, 4

They entered the cave and looked around. "Time to set up camp," Drakken stated.

"About time," Killigan grumbled. Drakken frowned. Killigan took off his golf bag and placed it, along with Monkey Fist, on the ground. He then pulled out a sleeping bag and lay it down. Yawning he crawled into it.

"Fine, leave _me_ to do the work," Drakken complained.

"Wha' _work_ lad? Set up yer sleepin' bag an' go t' sleep," Killigan stated.

"What about food and heat?" Drakken retorted. Killigan opened his eyes. He heard his stomach growl. Hmm, now that he thought of it, they _hadn't_ had anything to eat since the start of this trip, or _hardly_ anything.

He sat up with a frown, saying, "Fine, are ye goin' t' fish an' hunt or set up the fire?"

"I suppose _I_ should hunt or fish. I send _you_ to do it, you'll blow up the jungle," Drakken grumbled.

"Good choice laddie, now get lost," Killigan stated, curling up under the bag.

"What about the fire Killigan?" Drakken shot, annoyed at the golfer.

"Bring me back some wood an' Ah'll make one," Duff said with a casual wave of his hand.

"Killigan!" Drakken yelled.

Just then they heard the sound of monkeys. The two quickly turned to the entrance only to see a group of monkey ninjas swing inside, some with wood, others with a variety of foods. "_There_ ye are ye wee beasts!" Killigan shot sitting up, anger and annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Where were ye when we needed help?" he demanded.

They shrieked in reply to him, then dashed over to Monkey Fist, looking around him. "Well, at least they spared _us_ a lot of work," Drakken remarked. "You can't by any chance cook, can you?" The monkey's looked at him, then suddenly whipped out a variety of objects that looked as if they could pass for cooking tools. Drakken and Killigan blinked blankly, then exchanged glances.

"No _wonder_ Monkey Boy could survive so easily en the jungle," Killigan stated.

"No _kidding_," Drakken replied. "He got five star services every _trip_." *I'll have you know I had no such thing! It was more like three and a half stars, _if_ that.* Within moments a meal was cooked, and the monkey ninjas raced out as if they'd never been there, leaving the three men alone.

"Well, tha' was odd," Killigan stated. He took a bite and his face lit up. "Aye, the wee critters _can_ cook," he said.

Drakken sampled it, then replied, "Meh, I've had better." *Well bully for _you_.*

KP

The next morning Killigan woke up with a yawn, to the sound of clattering objects. What idiot dared wake him so early! He would kill the person. Just then he remembered where he was, and that killing his partner wouldn't bode well for him in the long run. He sighed and grumbled in annoyance. Apparently he just had to grin and bear it a little longer. They were almost at their goal. This cave contained a lot of letter points over a relatively small space. At least compared to the jungle outside. He got up, saying, "Ye had t' make so much noise?"

"Oh quit complaining. At least I didn't wake you to help me pack," Drakken retorted as Duff rolled up his own sleeping bag. "Now where are those night-vision goggles? Ah ha!" Drakken pulled out two pairs and tossed one to Killigan, saying, "Here, make use of them." Duff frowned quizzically at them, then put them on.

"It's almost like daylight!" the golfer exclaimed.

"Of course they are. _I_ modified them, after all," Drakken replied. Taking out the map he continued, as they walked, "Now let's see, just ahead should be chamber M. She's written down all the directions for our benefit. From M we go right to reach N."

Soon enough they found themselves in the big chamber, but neither was smiling. They looked around at the multiple branches, far more than just three choices, and more than one path was to the right. "Did the lass by any chance put in a little more detail?" Killigan hopefully questioned. Drakken groaned, looking back at the map.

"Um, up for a game of eeny meeny miny mo?" the doctor replied. *Oh come _on_! I _knew_ that woman couldn't do anything right! Except her genetic mutations, of course, _I'm_ proof enough of _that_, but _still_!*

"Ah say we take the farthest right," Duff stated.

"Oh please, what are the chances that every far right or far left she took would be the right path?" Drakken questioned.

"Do these glasses have a zoom feature?" Killigan asked.

"Huh?" Drakken asked, confused. "On the side, but wh…oh!" Drakken said, suddenly catching on. Tracks! DNAmy would have left tracks behind! If not tracks, perhaps there would be some other mark betraying what path she'd taken. "Good thinking," Drakken remarked, impressed. Killigan grinned evilly, hoisting Monkey Fist onto his back. "There are no tracks, but I'm making out something else…" Drakken began, zooming in more. "Ah ha, a mark left by a claw, right on the cave wall. You were right about the far right one," he stated.

"Now we can be right about all the others _too_," Killigan stated. "Come on."

KP

By the time the group reached chamber S, Drakken was crawling along, gasping and panting for air. "Are ye sure ye do no' want me t' go ahead while ye rest?" Killigan asked again, annoyed at having to keep pulling his partner to his feet.

"I can take it," Drakken panted. "I'm just not used to this."

Killigan pulled him to his feet, saying, "Keep it together Blue Boy, we're almost at the end."

"Which chamber are we in?" Drakken asked, looking at the map and mentally checking off each direction. "Right, S. We only have chambers T, U, and V to go before we find ourselves back in the jungle at point W."

"Wait a minute laddie, can ye feel tha'?" Killigan suddenly asked, seizing Drakken's arm.

"Feel what?" Drakken questioned.

"A breeze," the golfer answered. He took out a match from a pocket and lit it. Curiously the two watched it. At first it was still, but all at once it flickered, and they looked quickly up. Slowly they moved in the direction they suspected the airflow to be coming from.

Drakken followed the path of air with his hand, and finally stopped at a small dark crack. "You're right. It's air. See, we're almost out. Like I said, only three more chambers to go."

"Farget the chambers, Ah'm gettin' us out o' here _now_," Killigan stated.

"Oh yeah, how?" Drakken challenged. He instantly knew the answer. He gasped as Duff put a golf ball on the ground and wound up. "Now Killigan, don't be rash! You could cause a cave in!" Drakken exclaimed.

Too late. "Fore!" Duff hollered. Drakken cried out in terror and dove for the ground as the golf ball soared over his head and hit the crack, exploding.

"Are you insane!" Drakken shot. The rogue golfer couldn't be trusted with explosives! Then he realized that really, Duff was the only one he _would_ trust with those bombs.

KP

"Ah see light!" Killigan exclaimed as Drakken rose, dusting himself off.

"Wonderful, but somehow I doubt we can fit!" Drakken shot.

"Out o' the way lad," Duff warned, dropping another golf ball. Drakken groaned, but obeyed. That explosion did it, and a hole opened up to the outside world with a bang. Duff triumphantly cackled, then walked to it with his golf bag.

"Scottish show off," Drakken grumbled, crossing his arms. Duff shoved his bag out of the hole then followed. Drakken took up the tail. "All right Mr. Skirty Pants, where do we go from here, huh? The map is marked from point V on, not from here."

"Meh, follow the mountain," Duff brashly said.

"Oh brilliant planning," Drakken sarcastically answered. "Stay here." Before Duff could demand an explanation, Drakken summoned his vines and made them lift him up. He looked ahead over the forest and saw the outline of the next climb on the map. He supposed they could brazen their way through the jungle this once. After all, he could always rise above the trees to check if they were still on track. It was a risk he was loathe to take, but to find the actual point W around the mountain would take a long time. He quickly located the approximate area of the map they were at, then plotted the route in his mind from there. DNAmy had mentioned a trail she and her cuddle buddies had left behind, which she'd called point X. He guessed it was the relatively confident line sketched down by Amy. They had only to find it. He determined the direction then went back down.

"Figured it out?" Duff questioned.

"You doubted me? We go this way!" Drakken declared, pointing. *I hope for your sake that's the right direction.*

KP

This time they were _both_ panting as they cut their way through the brush. "Maybe we _should_ have stayed en the cave," Duff gasped.

"You just figured that out?" Drakken bit, in no mood to be positive. Oh how the good doctor wished he could control all flora instead of just his vines. As he shoved through a thick briar, however, suddenly he fell out onto a trodden down path.

"Ye found DNAmy's trail lad. Good on ye," Duff said, chuckling as he dragged Drakken up.

"I did? I mean of course I did!" Drakken replied, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Now t' follow it t' point Y then climb t' Z. We're almost home free Monkey Boy. Ye'll be yer old self again soon," Duff stated, patting the statue tauntingly on the head. The two began running down the trail excitedly. They couldn't believe it. They were about to succeed on a mission all by themselves!

*Free? Monkey spirits, he'd almost forgotten what it was to be free… All at once he found himself longing for it again, pining for the wind and rain and everything he had once felt! He yearned for sight, for taste and touch and smell and hearing. _Anything_ to break free of this prison his mind had been in, _anything_! He wanted to live. He couldn't stay a captive to his own mind much longer, to be dead but not dead, to be dying of hunger, of thirst, of suffocation, but unable to actually physically die. Wait. What if freedom meant death? The thought instantly soured his mood. No. The thought scared him. He didn't want to die! He would endure anything if it meant he kept his powers and his life! He swore he would! All at once he found himself not knowing whether or not being broken free would be a blessing or a curse. He supposed, though, that he would sooner lose life than power.*

KP

"Point Y. We're riding up from point Y!" Drakken excitedly exclaimed as the vines hoisted them up the cliff towards point Z.

"We've won Drakken, we've won!" Killigan exclaimed.

"No, we've _almost_ won. Kim Possible might still show up, the spell might not work. Besides, we still have to get all the way back to the dirigible," Drakken said, mood souring on remembering those details.

Killigan blinked blankly, then frowned, saying, "Ye have a way o' spoilin' moments."

"I'm sure everything will go fine," Drakken uncertainly said, falling silent.

After a moment's quiet, Killigan asked, "Do ye have the chant t' summon the Mystical Monkey Monk?"

Drakken felt his mouth go dry. He forced a smirk, answering, "Yes. On paper _and_ in my head."

"Oh good, then Ah was no' the only one who memorized it," Killigan remarked.

No words needed to be exchanged for Drakken to know that Killigan's mouth was dry as a bone as well; and really, could you blame them? They were in no way shape or form experts on anything simian. They had next to _no_ experience regarding ancient powers, chants, and curses. They didn't have the slightest _idea_ what sort of supremacy they were dealing with. Lord Monkey Fist himself-rather Montgomery Fiske-expert on all things simian, hadn't even known, so how could _they_? What would the consequences be of reciting the summons? Would there _be_ consequences? Was there a catch they hadn't been aware of; for if there was, depending on what it would be, they may have done this trip for nothing.

Neither was inclined to share in Monkey Fist's curse; nor were they inclined to take it _for_ him. They weren't heroes, after all, or even friends. They were just three evil guys who'd found each other. They worked with one another, and could at least stand to be in the same _room_ together, but even _then_ it was stretching it. Sometimes they couldn't even bear _that_. Or maybe they were selling their bond short? They'd certainly fooled _others_. Nah. Nonetheless, all too soon they found themselves set down at the clearing Amy had marked as the finish. They could only gape in awe at the temple for a long moment. Finally summoning up their courage, they advanced towards it. Here went nothing.


	10. Resurrection

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Resurrection

"It's huge," Killigan stated in awe, as they stopped at its base and looked up at the top.

"That must have been where Monkey Fist was," Drakken stated, pointing at a long pole type thing stuck to the top. He, of course, had no idea of what it was beyond knowing it was a perch for stone statues.

The two exchanged glances. Wordlessly Killigan removed his golf bag and pulled Monkey Fist out with Drakken's help. They set the man up between them, standing, trying to ignore the look of terror and fear in the statues eyes, then looked at each other again. "Are ye ready Drakken?" Killigan questioned.

"As ready as ever," Drakken replied. The two sat cross-legged on the ground, as they'd seen Monkey Fist do so often, then closed their eyes. Taking a deep breath they both began to hum the chant, the words feeling foreign and unnatural in their mouths. The wind began to pick up, but the two wouldn't let their concentration be broken, as creeped out as they were. Even in stone, Monkey Fist could sense the change in atmosphere, the change in balance. Something was coming. Something incredibly powerful.

KP

Drakken and Killigan reached the end of the chant and forced their eyes open, swallowing. They gasped in alarm, however, on seeing the figure of a man right in front of them, a monkey on his shoulder! He looked like an apparition, yet they knew he wasn't. All at once he said, "Why have you summoned me, the great Monkey Monk?" Frowning at the active monkey with him, the man shot, "That's enough you. Hold still!"

Drakken and Killigan exchanged glances, then nervously Drakken rose, still unable to believe that this thing existed, scientist that he was. "Yes, um, hello there, Mr. Monkey Monk. You see, uh, we hate to trouble you, but we have a, um, bit of a, heh heh, problem. You see, a friend of ours…" he began, motioning at Monkey Fist.

On seeing the man, however, the Monkey Monk's smile fell to a frown. "So, your friend has fallen victim to the Yono. A pity. Oh how he must be suffering. Why have you brought him _here_?"

"W-well, we thought you could, oh we don't know, help him out of a pinch?" Drakken said, grinning nervously. He was terrified. He had no clue what forces he was dealing with, but he didn't like them. Every possible outcome he was spinning only ended badly.

"So you found it. Interesting. Sadly, I can only deem him worthwhile on certain basis'," the Monkey Monk stated.

"Now hold on a wee moment!" Killigan suddenly barged in, standing.

Drakken cringed, then warned through gritted teeth, "Now Killigan…"

Duff cut him off, saying to the Monkey Monk, "Ah just remembered what he wrote about _ye_ en his journal. Ye made a mistake, didn't ye' monkey man? Ye' sent him on a wild goose chase tha' ended en disaster far him. He was sent to jail because o' ye. Ack, the least ye can do es help him out. Ye owe him _tha'_ much."

"Killigan! Gods owe no one anything," Drakken quickly said, grinning innocently at the figure. The grin fell to surprise, though, when he saw the Monkey Monk staring at Killigan in surprise, then at Monkey Fist.

The deity's eyes lit in realization, and he said, "Oh, _now_ I remember him!" *Oh please, you never _forgot_!* "Well, now that you put it _that_ way…" The Monkey Monk closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head, saying, "Because of my hatred for Yono the Destroyer, because of my own shortcoming which ruined this man's freedom once before, I have decided I shall help you. Recite this chant, when I am gone, and your friend will be free from his stone casing. He will be once again flesh and blood, alive as he was the day his soul was stolen from his body. The curse, however, is destined to follow him if he is not deemed worth sparing in the Yono's eyes, and none _before_ him have ever been, no matter _how_ talented."

With that, the Monkey Monk chanted, in song, the words Killigan and Drakken were to repeat. They listened in rapt attention, taking in each one. They couldn't afford mistakes here. Not when they were so _close_. Soon the Monkey Monk stopped. "That's it then?" Drakken finally remarked, albeit timidly.

"Yes, brave travellers, that is it. Now the rest is in your hands. I can no longer interfere in his fate. If Yono comes after him, well, he is on his own. He and all those who stand by him," the Monkey Monk replied. With that, he disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

KP

Killigan and Drakken exchanged looks, then turned to Monkey Fist. Grinning evilly, Killigan exclaimed, "We've done it! We can free Monkey Fist!"

"Hurry, let's do it now before anything can interfere," Drakken pressed. The two walked to the statue and placed their hands on it. Closing their eyes, they began to chant the very words the Monkey Monk had given them. They felt the power flowing into the statue, they heard noises, felt the changes taking place, and they pressed all the more eagerly on, despite the uncertainty and fear they felt over what they were doing.

He was feeling it. He was feeling his resurrection! He could hear everything now. Not just them, but _everything_! He could smell the fresh air, could taste blood from his cracked lips. It didn't matter, though, for all at once his mind was being overwhelmed by senses, too many to place down. He could feel the wind, the firm grasps of his allies, the two who had risked everything to help him for no reason other than saving face and _boredom_ of all things! Of course, they probably had more selfish motives, but at this point he really could care _less_. He was becoming flesh once more!

Now he could see. The images were coming to light, Drakken, Killigan, his body. He was still stone, but there was a glow surrounding him, and in front of his eyes his hands regained a normal color, slowly working up his arms. He could move his arms! Oh Mystical Monkey Spirits, he could move his _arms_! He felt tired now, more so than he had as stone. He felt hunger stronger than ever before, and thirst. Then all at once he felt his legs giving out, and he cried out. He actually _cried_ out. With sounds and words no less! "Help me!" he called, finishing that sentence which he had so long ago never gotten the chance to plead. He felt the stones of the mountain as he slipped on them. Pain, he felt pain. He felt his body being held up so he didn't fall, then felt himself being lowered to the ground.

"Monkey Boy's alive!" Killigan exclaimed. He could actually hear Killigan's _voice_, without having to tap into it by other means he still didn't really understand.

"Monkey Fist, can you hear us!" Drakken demanded sharply.

"D-Drakken… K-Killigan," he tried to exclaim, but it came out a hoarse whisper. His throat was dry. So, so dry, and he was thirsty, so thirsty. The hunger went without saying as his stomach grumbled. His body was working and reacting as it should, and his powers? He looked at his hands. Were these hands and feet all he had left? There was a moment of dread, but quickly it passed as a familiar sensation passed through him. Yes, he could _feel_ them. His powers were slowly returning, recharging. They still existed within his body! It was nothing short of a miracle! Perhaps the Monkey Monk had seen fit to spare him his abilities, at least, considering his own past mistake and hatred for the Yono.

KP

"Get Monkey Fist some water and food!" Killigan barked at Drakken. Before he was even completely tuned in to all that was happening-it truly was something to marvel at when all your senses became overwhelmed when they had lain so dormant for such a long time; such a sign of life, life that he was once more part of-he felt himself being laid back and a cold liquid being poured into his mouth. Water. It was water! Oh immortals how he'd missed the feel, the taste! His eyes were shut again, he realized. They must have shut in order to spare his brain some of the overwhelming sensations that had so suddenly flooded it. He had to open them now. Perhaps he was ready to comprehend things.

Weakly, slowly, his eyes fluttered open. It was a painful effort, but he'd done it. Drakken and Killigan. They were right there. They were staring down at him looking shocked, awed, slightly scared, then relieved and then intrigued. This was a completely new sight for them. Killigan, he realized, was pouring the water down his throat as Drakken was holding his head up so he wouldn't drown. He loathed to think on how awkward the whole thing must have looked to anyone else who was watching, but no one was, and who cared if they _were_? This whole thing was too surreal to be bothered with petty details like societal views. Killigan stopped pouring the water when he began to sputter and cough. Drakken handed Killigan something yellow. A banana!

He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or _not_. Bananas had always been a favorite fruit, of course, from childhood, but the fact he was now part monkey made the offer slightly insulting. Oh who cared? Beggars couldn't be choosers. He sat up eagerly with a gasp, snatching the banana and practically devouring it whole. He hated that he was eating like such an uncouth barbarian, but he was starving to death, _literally_! He tossed the peel to the side demanding viciously, "_More_!"

"Easy Monkey Boy, don't choke," Drakken replied, but nonetheless Drew handed him an apple. He ravenously ate it, stem, core, and all, grateful no one but Duff and Drakken were around to see. He grimaced at the taste, but he needed food, he needed sustenance.

"Really now, is that all you _have_!" he demanded.

Killigan pulled a slab of meat out of a container he'd brought along to store food in. The dinner the monkey's had made was what it held now. He handed it to Monkey Fist. The monkey master didn't care whether or not it was warm, old, or anything, he just devoured it like a predator. Ugh he felt so barbaric it sickened him, but he had to eat _something_. If only to ensure his own survival. Killigan pulled out more fruit and handed it over, along with the canteen. Monkey Fist forced himself to slow down. It wouldn't do any good to make himself sick. Slowly he began to eat, once more playing the part of the Lord and gentleman he was. What? Villains couldn't be gentlemen? Look at Senor Senior Senior. Sure, he was part monkey, but that was no reason to act like an animal. Granted his laugh and his tendency to shriek like a monkey when enraged or in pain weren't much testimony to that, but still.

KP

Finally stopping, he laid back and looked at the sky a long moment. Never before had days on a calendar meant anything to him unless they pertained to his everlasting mission, such as full moons, new moons, eclipses, things like that. After _this_ he wouldn't be taking the days of the week for granted _again_. Soon enough he said, "About _time_ you two reached your goal. I cannot for the _life_ of me imagine how much more of your bickering I could take without being able to say _my_ part." He chuckled to himself at the use of the phrase 'for the life of me.' It would be hard to get used to using that term as casually as he had once been accustomed to. He swore he'd never take _it_ for granted again _either_.

"There were some minor setbacks," Drakken stated as he and Killigan rose, each taking one of Monkey Fist's hands and helping him up to his feet. Monkey Fist swiftly shook off his dizziness.

"Et was nothin' we could no' handle, mind ye," Killigan stated.

"It certainly _sounded_ like it," Monkey Fist sarcastically said with a snort of derision.

"I'll have you know you wouldn't be here right now if not for _us_," Drakken stated.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Monkey Fist questioned.

Killigan chuckled. "What are _you_ laughing at!" Drakken and Monkey Fist demanded together.

"Nothin', lads, it's just a wee bit unbelievable. No' even a hello ar a thank ye, Monkey Boy's just been resurrected from an endless death, and we're _already_ tearin' int' each other without shame. Even after all tha's happened, our wee trio has no' changed a bit," Killigan said.

The trio exchanged glances, then sardonically smirked. "How _predictable_," Monkey Fist remarked, frowning and crossing his arms.

"I, for one, wouldn't have it any other way," Drakken stated. "No cheesy reunion with crying and hugging and all that, no sappy confessions of how happy so and so is to have so and so back, just a simple easy reunion. It's just like you'd never been gone."

"Here, here," Killigan agreed.

"I third the motion," Monkey Fist stated.

KP

The three fell silent and looked out over the cliff. Monkey Fist's smirk fell to confusion, though, as he said, "Now how are we going to get back?" Killigan and Drakken's smiles fell to wide eyed horror.

Drakken cringed, then scowled, saying, "Nrrgh, the same way we came."

"No' again," Duff moaned. Drakken summoned his vines to wrap around a firm hold, then dove off the cliff. Killigan and Monkey Fist exchanged shocked glances.

"Since when is Drakken bold?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"Ack, he's probably too perturbed t' be thinkin' straight," Killigan replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough, now care to tell me when he got _super powers_!" Monkey Fist yelled, seizing the golfer's kilt.

"Et's a long story lad. One we'll fill ye en on once we get away from tha' temple," Duff replied, plucking Monkey Fists hands off of his kilt. The golfer seized the vine and began to slide down. Monkey Fist scoffed, then dove off the edge. Killigan gasped as the monkey man passed him and seized the vine with a foot, righting himself then slipping down at breakneck speed.

Words could not _describe_ Monkey Fist's unbridled joy at this feeling. He was free, he could swing through the trees and vines again, could fight like the Tai Shing Pek Kwar master he was, could brag and boast, and control his legion of ninjas in crime once more! For now, though, he was content with the wind whipping by, and the control he had for so long lacked over his body. Landing next to Drakken, who was waiting at the bottom, he was greeted by his partner saying, "Mutant show off."

"Says the vine and flower boy? Wait! Say that again!" Monkey Fist insisted.

"What?" Drakken questioned, lost.

"I've even missed the sound of insults," Money Fist giddily said. All right, time to calm down. He was a little _too_ happy now. Quickly he forced himself to go back to normal.

"Ah've got an insult far ye, ye' look like a freak o' nature. Get a life laddie. Yer library's full o' things no sane man should _have_," Killigan stated, alighting next to them.

"Says the mad golfer who hits exploding golf balls and tries to turn Earth into his own personal golf course," Monkey Fist bit back.

KP

Ignoring Monkey Fist and turning to Drakken, Duff said, "As far ye, Blue boy, Ah can no' believe ye actually went _through_ with this whole thing. This whole crusade will probably save yer whole reputation. Even _DNAmy_ was beginnin' t' think ye' were gone hero."

Monkey Fist started at this revelation, looking to Drakken in shock. "Wait, _what_!" Monkey Fist demanded.

Drakken chuckled nervously, grinning innocently as he shrugged. Recovering, he glared at Killigan, demanding, "Are you _kidding_ me? I saved the world because the world will one day belong to _me_! I was hailed a hero, it did _not_ appeal to me, end of story. I want the _Earth_, not pointless little autographs and reward ceremonies, and gratefulness and glory. I long for recognition, that's all I ever wanted, but recognition for being a do-gooder is not my cup of coco moo," Drakken stated. "And I challenge either of you to argue."

Seeing Monkey Fist's lost expression, Duff stated, "Ye did no' miss much."

"Apparently I missed quite a _lot_," Monkey Fist said, still shocked. Drakken going _good_? _Preposterous_! It would be a cold day in you know where before Drew _Lipsky_ turned good. If Lord Montgomery Fiske could judge one thing, it was character, and that mental image was beyond belief.

"Well at least _one_ villain still hasn't lost their respect, no matter _how_ little it was, for me," Drakken glumly said.

"I doubt I would have changed my opinion even if I _had_ witnessed it," Monkey Fist stated. It was completely true. Maybe he _could_ see Drakken going good, but not of his _own_ accord.

"Hey! I naiver believed he would stay good far more than a week if he _had_ even tried it," Duff defended.

"Really? You never lost faith in me? You guys are the _best_!" Drakken exclaimed. Maybe there was hope the other villains would finally get that _after_ all!

"Somehow I doubt Senor Senior Senior did either. He often spoke respectfully and admiringly of your work, though why I cannot fathom," Monkey Fist remarked, boredly examining his hand.

"He did?" Drakken asked in shock. "Huh, go figure."

KP

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going," Monkey Fist stated. "It's already midday."

"Right. Onward and upward!" Drakken exclaimed, pointing into the air like an explorer, map held in his other hand as Killigan and Monkey Fist looked blankly at him, then each other.

Duff shrugged off Drakken's behavior, saying, "On the trail we blaze."

"And _this_ time I can _experience_ it," Monkey Fist said, softly looking at the sky.

"Do ye have t' _knuckle_ walk, Monkey Boy? Et's freakin' me out," Duff stated as they walked towards the jungle.

Frowning, Monkey Fist glared at his partner, defending, "I was walking normally just fine up until now. So sue me." Before Killigan could get argumentative, he added, "Incidentally, where are my monkey ninjas?"

"Last _we_ saw them they were on the other side of the caverns we had to traipse through," Drakken answered.

"They're probably waitin' far us t' return," Duff casually said with a shrug.

"Apparently I never taught them well enough when it came to caves," Monkey Fist stated, half to himself. That would have to be remedied.

"Oh please, as if a _monkey_ could find its way through a pitch black cave," Drakken stated.

"They _could_ cook," Duff defended, bringing up another thing they weren't supposed to know how to do.

"_Thank_ you Killigan," Monkey Fist said, frowning at Drakken.

"Hey, don't give me that look! You'd need a monkey sized pair of night goggles for each of them!" Drakken shot. "When I say pitch black, I _mean_ pitch black." Monkey Fist started, then looked ponderous. He had a point.


	11. Mayhem In The Caverns

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Mayhem In The Caverns

"Where is this cavern _anyway_?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"We never followed it to the end, no thanks to Killigan," Drakken retorted.

"Aw shut it. All we need t' do is find our trail," Killigan stated.

"Our trail wasn't even beaten _down_! We stick to Amy's path this time," Drakken stated. "It should lead us right to the mouth."

"Et's so long though," Killigan complained.

Monkey Fist seized the map from Drakken and looked over it, saying, "Are you joking? DNAmy's path is _far_ shorter that the path _you_ two sketched out."

"Exactly!" Drakken agreed.

"Fine! Ah'll do et yer way," Killigan sulked, crossing his arms in annoyance and scowling.

KP

Eventually the group found themselves looking up at the cave's mouth. "Here goes nothing," Drakken stated. He handed the night vision goggles to Duff and Monkey Fist, the latter of which looked at them disdainfully before putting them on, then led the way cautiously in. Monkey Fist clambered along the boulders and walls as his cohorts walked.

"Which way do we go?" Monkey Fist questioned on reaching the first chamber.

"Ah think we go left," Killigan remarked.

"No, if we had stuck to the trail, we would have gone left from _U_," Drakken stated. "To get back to U from V, we have to go right."

"Sounds plausible, except as I recall you do _not_ really have the greatest track record now, _do_ you Drakken?" Monkey Fist insulted. "I'll take my chances with Killigan. We go left."

"_I'm_ the evil genius, I think I know how to read a map!" Drakken insisted, rolling up the map and sticking it in his partners' faces.

"Ack, half the time ye do no' know what yer _talkin'_ about," Killigan insulted.

"I do _to_!" Drakken stated.

"Then why hasn't the world fallen to you yet?" Monkey Fist bit, smirking coldly.

"Right back at you Monkey Boy!" Drakken shot.

"Ye can go whataiver way ye want, but _Ah'm_ headin' _left_," Killigan stated.

"I'm with the Mad Golfer on this one," Monkey Fist said.

"Nrrgh, fine, _get_ lost! Don't expect _me_ to come back and save you!" Drakken said.

"The feeling is mutual!" Killigan and Monkey Fist barked back.

"Here, _you_ take the map! When you finally figure out I'm right, come see me, just try it," Drakken stated, shoving the map into Monkey Fist's hands.

"Unlikely!" Monkey Fist said. With that, Killigan and Monkey Fist turned to head to the left. Drakken grumbled something under his breath, then turned to walk away. Glancing back once more he hesitated. What if they _were_ right? No, impossible, he knew what he was doing. Still… He bit his lower lip, then sent out a vine. It quickly crept towards the golfer's golf bag and attached itself without the two noticing. Ariadne's golden thread, Drakken wryly thought to himself. With that he turned and walked his own way. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. Just, in case he was wrong, though, the vine would lead him to _them_.

KP

"Are ye sure this is the right way lad?" Killigan asked Monkey Fist, who was examining the instructions on the map.

"Considering that your first choice in path was right and Drakken was wrong, it _should_ be," Monkey Fist replied, quickly becoming uncertain.

"Ah was no' the only one who thought he was wrong," Duff defended quickly. "Ye' were no' lookin' t' follow him."

"That's because Drakken has the tendency to be a bumbling fool if he isn't _focused_ enough on something," Monkey Fist retorted, examining the map and turning it every way he could, trying to figure out where they could potentially be in the mountain.

"Ack, no matter how _we're_ farin', _he_ must be a thousand times worse," Killigan stated.

Drakken, meanwhile, watched the ground and cave walls closely, going by memory. They hadn't made it this far on their way through the cave the first time. Maybe he should have _kept_ the map. No matter, he'd taken it upon himself to remember the path he and Killigan hadn't followed down to the last letter, no pun intended. After all, he'd known _long_ beforehand that they wouldn't find their way back to the hole _Killigan_ had blasted. Shocking to realize he could actually be competent when push came to shove, wasn't it? Sure enough, soon he heard the sound of wind and saw light in the distance. He smirked and ran towards it. Grinning, he looked up at the window of light Killigan had blasted open for he and Monkey Boy. "Jackpot!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air and laughing victoriously.

He looked back the direction he'd come, smile falling. Now to the question of whether or not it was worth his time to go back for the Mad Golfer and Monkey Boy. He hesitated. It wasn't like he needed them to get through the cave, right? _Right_? He wasn't sure, however, if he could remember the rest, and _they_ had the map. It's not like he owed them anything though. They would be fine. Sooner or later they'd find his vine and follow it back. However, he wasn't entirely sure he could get through the jungle on his own. Maybe he could, but it would be one heck of a hassle. He preferred things the easy way when he could get it. Nrrgh, fine, he'd go back for them. He walked around a stone a couple of times then headed back, ensuring his vines continued to lead the way while still allowing slack for Killigan and Monkey Fist to draw out. To do that, they had to be attached to him. If he had to go back, he'd still leave room to be led here again in case he got disoriented. Thank goodness they could reach so far.

KP

"An underground river. There, do you remember _this_!" Monkey Fist demanded, getting agitated very quickly with the golfer.

"An underground _river_! We naiver passed one o' _these_!" Killigan exclaimed.

"_What_! You mean we're _lost_!" Monkey Fist demanded. If there was one thing they both knew, they'd passed through enough chambers to be up to the point Drakken and Killigan had broken out, and there was no sign of the hole. "Idiot! You picked the wrong path!"

"Ye were the one who had the _map_!" Killigan shot.

"What good is a map if we weren't even heading the right way to _start_ with!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Oh like these chambers do no' all join up _somewhere_!" Killigan barked.

Monkey Fist shoved him, saying, "You make yourself sound like more of an imbecile every time you open your mouth!"

Killigan shoved him back, shooting, "It's ye who's supposed t' be the jungle expert!"

"Jungle, yes, caves, _no_!" Monkey Fist shot, pushing him back.

"Ye did no' think ye might need to use a _cave_ at some point en time!" Killigan demanded, shoving harder and sending Monkey Fist stumbling back a step or two.

"How _dare_ you shove the ultimate monkey master! _I_ am an expert of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, endowed with powers beyond your _comprehension_! Who are you, Killigan, who are you!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Monkey master! Hah! Ye mean yer the master o' _lawn_ ornaments!" Killigan insulted. Monkey Fist growled then dove at Killigan with a vicious monkey shriek, fully intending to attack. Killigan, though, was just quick enough to whip out a nine iron and swing it right into Monkey Fist, throwing him back into the shallow underground stream. Monkey Fist broke the surface sputtering and coughing. "Bring it on Monkey Boy!" Killigan challenged.

"Oh _gladly_," Monkey Fist hissed loathingly as he rose slowly, eyes flaming. Killigan raised his club, ready to strike again if Monkey Fist tried anything. True, he couldn't hope to beat the man with skill, but maybe with demolitions he'd have better luck.

KP

All at once, however, a roar pierced the cavern, freezing the two to their spots, wide eyed. Blankly they looked around, then at each other. "Tha' can no' be good," Killigan remarked.

"Oh rot. Killigan, _please_ tell me I was the only one who heard that," Monkey Fist said.

"Ah wish, Monkey Fist," Killigan answered. It growled again, and the two swiftly moved back to back with gasps, both ready to attack. The noise stopped as suddenly as it had begun, however, and the two relaxed their fighting stances. "Maybe it was the wind?" Duff offered.

"Y-yes, wind," Monkey Fist answered. Both knew, however, that the chances of it being wind were slim to none.

"How about studyin' the map once more," Killigan suggested.

"Right," Monkey Fist agreed, as eager as Killigan to forget what they'd heard. Not that he couldn't have taken it on, of course. Hardly _anything_ was a match for Tai Shing Pek Kwar; he just, didn't want to go into it at the moment. He felt around for the map but could find nothing. He frowned, then stiffened up. Killigan instantly caught on. The two gasped and turned to look at the river. Sure enough, the map was floating away far out of their reach, disappearing into a crevice! "Oops," Monkey Fist said.

"Ack, are ye _daft_ lad! How could ye have lost the _map_!" Duff demanded.

"_Me_! _You_ were the one who knocked me into the _water_!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Maybe ye' should no' have been jumping at ma throat!" Killigan barked.

"Maybe _you_ should learn that you'll live a _far_ longer life if you learn to control your temper!" Monkey Fist retorted.

"Why ye wee…" Killigan began, as the two prepared to tear into each other once more.

Just then a voice cried, "Killigan, Monkey Fist, I've found the hole Killigan blasted!"

KP

The two turned, surprised. "_Drakken_!" Killigan exclaimed.

"How did you _find_ us?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"Look in Killigan's bag," Drakken replied.

"Huh?" the two others asked, exchanging glances. Duff removed his bag, and the two instantly spotted the reason. Drakken's flowering vines. Now normally they would have said something to incite some argument, but they weren't really in the mood. Drakken had, after all, just told them he'd found the right way. The farther away from that mysterious roar they'd heard, the better.

"Go figure," Monkey Fist remarked.

"Ye were _right_," Duff said in shock.

"Of course I was right!" Drakken shot. "Now come on."

"A wee small problem, Monkey Boy here lost the map down the stream," Killigan said, jerking a thumb at Monkey Fist.

"You were the one who knocked me in!" Monkey Fist shot.

They were about to revive the circular argument when Drakken cut in, saying, "No matter! I'm sure between the three of us we can remember where to go." They looked at him in surprise. He hadn't joined in the argument. It was a miracle!

"Um, aye," Killigan agreed, still surprised.

"Whatever are we waiting for then? Let's get going," Monkey Fist said, nervously looking around. Drakken raised an eyebrow. Why were they so eager to leave here? Had they seen or heard something? No, couldn't be, they'd tell him if it had been something serious. He shrugged, then the three walked back, following Drakken's vines. Honestly, Drakken hadn't _begun_ to imagine how useful his powers could be. He was actually reluctantly growing a little fond of them. No matter. They would wear out soon enough, he assumed. Still, he wouldn't mind, anymore, if they stayed for a _little_ longer.

KP

"So, where do we go from here?" Drakken questioned when they reached the area Killigan had blasted opened.

Killigan looked around rubbing his chin thoughtfully, then replied, "Ah seem t' recall comin' from tha' path there." He pointed towards it.

"As long as you haven't screwed _this_ one up, we'll be fine," Monkey Fist stated, heading towards it. The other two followed. For a time things went well, Drakken and Killigan able to judge correctly their path through _most_ of it. Monkey Fist aided them from his memory of the topographal layout of the mountain, and when he suspected something was off, he was usually right. It was around chamber P, though, that things began to fall apart. It was around then that they became a little _too_ confident. That was a great weakness in many a villain, and these three were no exception.

"Only three more chambers to go and we're _out_ of here! I can't wait to actually see _daylight_ again!" Drakken excitedly exclaimed.

"I concur!" Monkey Fist agreed eagerly. This darkness was a little _too_ much of a remnant of the statuesque state he'd been in for so long.

"To the right!" Drakken exclaimed. Laughing victoriously, the three turned that way. Duff felt something was wrong about that direction, however. It didn't sound correct. Then again, they'd made it _this_ far without mistakes, why should _now_ be any different? So he kept quiet.

KP

"Um, where are we?" Monkey Fist finally questioned, looking around confusedly. This didn't seem right. They'd been walking a little _too_ long before finding any chamber.

"I don't know. It _should_ be right," Drakken answered, looking to Killigan for confirmation. The golfer shrugged, just as confused.

"Wait, there's a chamber right ahead o' us!" Killigan exclaimed, pointing. Quickly the three raced in, grinning. Their grins fell, however, on entering it.

"Wait a minute. This isn't right. It looks too small," Drakken remarked.

"Mind trick?" Monkey Fist suggested.

"Maybe," Killigan uncertainly said. They caught the tone and looked at him curiously.

"Killigan…" Monkey Fist warned, catching the worry. "What is it?"

"Well Ah _assumed_ we were goin' the right way, et just did no' seem right to me when we took the right path," Killigan answered. Now wasn't the time to bat around the bush.

"_Tell_ me you're kidding," Monkey Fist stated.

"Hold on you two, there's still a chance we're on track," Drakken uncertainly said, looking around. "We go left now. Let's press on a little further before giving this path up for wrong."

"It _does_ look familiar," Duff uncertainly said.

"Oh _really_?" Monkey Fist questioned, not believing a word of it. Duff just shook his head negatively. Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance, but nonetheless followed Drakken and Killigan. He wasn't about to branch off in this cave alone. Not with some unknown creature potentially lurking there. He paused a moment, looking back cautiously. Nothing. He hesitated, then entered the other cave with the others. Moments later the three screamed in alarm and came tearing out of it as quickly as they could, Drakken covering his head, Killigan ducking low, and Monkey Fist on all fours. A swarm of bats flew out after them, shrieking and squeaking as they hit the ground.

They watched after them in alarm. "Quick, they're heading for the outside! We need to follow them!" Drakken exclaimed, instantly running off without waiting.

"Wait far us lad!" Killigan called. He and Monkey Fist leapt up and pursued the doctor through the cave, forgetting their original intended trail.

KP

They broke out into another chamber. "Where did they go?" Monkey Fist demanded.

Drakken looked around uncertainly, then answered, "I'm not sure."

"There laddies!" Killigan exclaimed, pointing on seeing a last retreating group. "Come on!" The trio instantly raced after them. All at once, however, they seemed to disappear, and the three froze once more. "We lost the wee rodents!" Killigan exclaimed, agitated.

"Well, do we at least know the general direction they were heading?" Drakken questioned.

"I think it was to the left," Monkey Fist answered. "I spotted a group heading down there."

"Ye did? _Ah_ spotted a group headin' _straight_," Killigan stated worriedly. The three blinked blankly at each other, then looked from one path to the other.

"Eeny meeny miney moe?" Drakken suggested.

Killigan and Monkey Fist frowned, but Monkey Fist answered, "Oh why not. What have _we_ got to lose anymore? Go for it."

Drakken quickly recited the rhyme and ended pointing left. "That way," he declared.

"Right, be prepared far anythin'," Duff stated.

"In order to do that, perhaps we should tell him," Monkey Fist suggested.

"Tell me what?" Drakken questioned.

"Err, nothin' lad, lead the way," Killigan replied. Drakken raised an eye, but nonetheless headed off first.

"Care to tell me why we're keeping silent?" Monkey Fist questioned Killigan.

"It's Drakken, enough said," Killigan simply replied. Monkey Fist was about to tell him that wasn't a good answer, but he cut off. Actually, that was really all the explanation he needed.

He shrugged, saying, "Fine." The two followed the doctor into the cavern.

KP

"So far so good," Killigan remarked.

"True. Nothing bad seems to be happening," Drakken said. "Maybe we're on the right track." Just then they heard a roaring sound and froze, gasping. "Wh-what was that?" Drakken finally managed to question.

"Can we tell him _now_?" Monkey Fist demanded of Killigan.

"Tell me _what_!" Drakken demanded, getting angry very quickly, vines reacting to his thoughts and springing maliciously into the air as he leaned over the two, barely restraining himself from seizing their throats with his hands.

"We heard a roar a while back," Killigan innocently answered, grinning blamelessly, trying to pacify their partner.

"And you didn't think I would like to know?" Drakken shot.

"Not at all, we _knew_ you'd want to know. It was what you would do if you _had_ known," Monkey Fist stated. "Namely shut completely down."

"Better back _there_ than _here_!" Drakken exclaimed, now panicking. He whirled to stare into the cave. All of a sudden they heard a slight clucking sound. Panic fell to confusion for both Drakken and Killigan. "A cluck? What is this, a chicken mine?" Drakken questioned, confused.

"A chicken! All tha' far a _chicken_!" Duff exclaimed angrily.

"How did it make that roaring sound, though?" Drakken mused aloud. Just then they noticed that Monkey Fist didn't seem confused at all. In fact, he looked more shocked than before. "Um, Monkey Fist, hello?" Drakken said, waving a hand in front of the man's eyes.

Monkey Fist suddenly shook his head viciously, then leapt up, crying, "It's a Basan! How can that be, though, they don't live in _caves_! They're supposed to be _outside_!"

"A what now?" Killigan questioned.

"A basan. A mythical Japanese monster that lives in the mountains. It resembles a chicken. But they're not supposed to be _malicious_," Monkey Fist mused aloud. Pacing back and forth he continued, "Sure they breathe ghost fire, which would probably account for the roaring sound, but they don't hunt victims down to kill. The thing usually vanishes if human eyes are laid upon it. Its fire isn't even hot enough to _burn_. At least not according to the Ehon Hyaku Monogatari."

"Books have been known to be wrong befar," Duff remarked, assuming it was a book he was talking about, and nervously backing away as he stared ahead in fear. Monkey Fist and Drakken, on noticing this, paused. Slowly they turned only to find themselves staring at a fowl-like figure that glared at them unhappily. There was a moment's pause, then all at once it clucked loudly and ran at them. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan screamed in horror and turned to flee.

KP

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be _running_! That bird is no match for Tai Shing Pek Kwar!" Monkey Fist stated. He slid to a halt and whirled, leaping at the basan with a battle cry.

"Monkey Freak, get back here!" Drakken ordered.

"Yer _insane_ man!" Killigan shot. Monkey Fist attacked it over and over. It simply paused and watched him curiously. It may have been able to feel, and it was big enough to be attacked, but this strange man's assaults more intrigued it than hurt it. Soon enough, however, it got annoyed and flapped its wings as Monkey Fist pounced, blowing him back. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground, then looked up in shock.

"I'm thinking we should probably _run_!" Drakken stated, pulling him up.

"Leave the wee critter t' _me_," Killigan stated, dropping a few golf balls onto the ground. Preparing to swing, he cried, "Fore!" Sending them at the creature, the Basan screeched in pain, flying upwards. Furious now, it breathed fire right at Killigan. Killigan gasped and dove. Monkey Fist had said the fire shouldn't burn, but he wasn't about to test that theory. The bird swooped, and Killigan felt Drakken and Monkey Fist pull him up. The three ran once more.

"That's what you get for picking an unwinnable fight," Drakken said to them both.

"Aw shut up and run!" Killigan ordered, annoyed.

"There's the chamber, we're going to make it!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. He began laughing in relief, though it was more a monkey sound than a human. All at once the basan landed right in front of them. They gasped, sliding to a halt.

"Turn around!" Drakken ordered, turning to flee. Monkey Fist darted passed him and Killigan to gain the front, and the trio ran. Drakken looked back. It was preparing to swoop again! Oh boy, here went nothing. All at once he whirled and summoned his vines. Instantly he controlled them, forming a web in the cave as quickly as he could. Monkey Fist and Killigan watched in shock. Sure enough, the basan hit it and was stopped. It tried to scratch through, but the vines were no easy task to break. Killigan and Monkey Fist raced to Drakken and pulled him free of his vines.

Instantly the three ran down the cavern, hoping and praying the exit was near. After all, some of the bats had been flying this way, and the basan had to have entered from _somewhere_. If Monkey Fist's description of the creature was correct-and both Drakken and Killigan were certain it was, after all he was a scholar, archaeologist, and explorer-then the bird must have come inside from somewhere close. All at once they saw light. "Ah can no' believe it. An exit!" Killigan exclaimed.

"About time!" Monkey Fist stated. All at once the three burst from the cave and slid to a stop, panting and gasping. They caught their breath, however, on seeing where they were. It was a bamboo forest clearing. A stream ran lazily by it, and butterflies and birds of all kind flew away or scattered, insulted at their appearance. Sun beams shone down on the pasture bathing it in beauty. Beauty wasn't usually something that appealed to villains, but then again they were outside!

"We-we made it…" Drakken finally said in shock. "We made it! _Yes_!"

"But this ai'ent where we entered Drakken, and now we have no clue where we are. The map is _gone_," Duff said in a strained voice. Instantly the mood was killed, and the three looked blankly around, completely lost. "Um, any idea where we are, Monkey Fist?" Killigan hopefully questioned.

"Not a clue," Monkey Fist answered. Just then they heard the shrieking of monkey's and looked quickly up. Monkey Fist grinned widely, exclaiming, "My monkey ninjas!" They shrieked in delight and swung from the trees, each one tackling Monkey Fist to the ground and crawling all over him. Monkey Fist laughed in glee, then rose up from under them, though some clung to him, one even perched on his shoulder. Facing the other two, he stated, "_I_ don't know where we are, but _they_ do." Drakken and Killigan sighed in relief.


	12. Killigan's Demise

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

Killigan's Demise

Monkey Fist swung easily through the trees, keeping up with his ninjas. Killigan and Drakken desperately attempted to keep up from the ground. Monkey Fist looked back at them, annoyed, then called, "Really? Can you _go_ any slower?" Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure why he was even _waiting_ for them. Actually, not entirely true. The monkey ninjas knew the way back to the main path, but he wasn't entirely sure they'd wait for even _him_ if they got overly excited. They'd certainly vanished enough times on Killigan and Drakken. He'd been gone a while, and maybe some of his discipline and training had escaped them. Another thing he would have to remedy.

"Slow! I'll give you slow!" Drakken shot back. He'd had it with this trail blazing. Time to put his vines to good use. Instantly he sprung the 'weapons,' laugh, laugh, and sent them flying into the trees. On his orders they lifted him up and began swinging him through the trees. Monkey Fist gasped in shock as Drakken caught up. Well, not entirely, but he was close enough to not fall behind.

"Wha' about _me_!" Killigan yelled furiously. All of a sudden he heard monkey noises and blinked blankly, looking up. A chain of monkey ninjas hung from the trees, and he frowned, saying, "O' course." He cried out in alarm as they seized him and began to toss him along. Drakken and Monkey Fist paused to look at the strange sight. Their eyes lit up and they exchanged delighted and cruel grins, then burst into laughter at Killigan's position. Killigan cried out in alarm as he was dropped onto the same branch as Monkey Fist and Drakken. He grunted in pain, then pulled himself up, scowling at his laughing partner's. "It ai'ent funny!"

"Surely you jest!" Monkey Fist gasped.

"It's a riot!" Drakken added through laughter.

"Why ye wee… Naivermind. Next time ye' leave me behind, Ah'll just blow the jungle t' kingdom come!" Duff shot, highly annoyed.

"Whatever you say old chap," Monkey Fist replied, snapping his fingers. Duff cried out in alarm as the ninjas seized him then bounded off. Monkey Fist instantly followed, and Drakken, still struggling with his vines, chased after them.

KP

Duff cried out in alarm as he was dropped from the air. He splashed down into water and swam back up sputtering, clambering onto the banks. He coughed then looked up, scowling. The monkey ninjas chattered above, as if laughing at him. He growled. He was sure Monkey Fist wouldn't notice if a few of them suddenly disappeared. He pulled out an exploding golf ball and grabbed a club, dead set on a branch where four of them sat. Hoping they weren't Monkey Fist's original four, and best, ninjas, he took aim. Just then, though, Monkey Fist swung into view. Seeing Killigan, he raised a suspicious eyebrow, and quickly Duff hid the golf ball and club grinning blamelessly. "About time ye got here Monkey Freak!" he called up.

"Yes, quite. Now if you value your life, I'd advise you never pull out your balls of doom around my minions again," Monkey Fist retorted, landing in front of him with an icy frown.

"It's no' like ye'd have missed them," Killigan defended, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Last warning!" Monkey Fist shot. Just then Drakken's cry of alarm rang out as he fell from above, landing right in between the two. Groaning, he rose up on his arms as his partners blinked down at him.

"I miscalculated," he lamely excused, standing up. He looked at the river and instantly remembered it. He grimaced. Looking upstream, sure enough he spotted the massive waterfall in the distance. "Great, more climbing," he complained.

"No problem," Monkey Fist boasted.

"I'll have you know it's not a problem for me _either_. I have my vines," Drakken stated, feeling defensive.

"An' Ah've got othing'," Killigan complained.

"Big deal, you can hitch a ride," Monkey Fist stated.

"Ah'd rather ride on _yer_ back than go with yer wee monkey ninjas!" Killigan shot defensively.

KP

Sure enough, he found himself scowling icily, clinging to Monkey Fist's back. Monkey Fist was no more happy than him, and was in fact muttering a great number of things under his breath which Killigan was certain would end in the Monkey Man's death if he could understand Japanese, Spanish, and whatever other languages Monkey Fist was linking together. The sulking scowl on Monkey Fist's face was testimony to that. Surprisingly, neither of their scowls were directed to each other, but rather to a certain Drew Lipsky.

The moment Doctor Drakken had heard Killigan's statement, he'd bolted quicker than either of them could comprehend. By the time they thought to chase him down and force him to give Killigan a lift, he had sent his vines to the top of the falls and let them take him out of their reach. The monkey ninjas, finding the whole thing a riot, followed Drakken and refused to obey Monkey Fist's, and Killigan's as well, rants and tirades and orders for them to come back down. Hence the reason Monkey Fist found himself piggy backing Killigan on his back up the falls.

"Ah say we tie him up and throw him en the river," Killigan plotted in a growl.

"Better yet, trap him behind a wall of stone and leave him there to die of natural causes," Monkey Fist replied.

"Ooh, Ah know, Ah know, how about we leave a golf ball on him while he's sleepin'?" Killigan plotted.

"Can you imagine the _mess_ that would leave?" Monkey First replied. "Though I must admit it would be all the more satisfying to see the fruits of our labor pay off as such."

"We could always strangle him if all else fails," Duff stated. The two cruelly chuckled at the thoughts of what they'd do to their partner once they got their hands on him.

KP

Drakken, however, was no one's fool. Okay, maybe he _was_ often the fool, but no matter! He _wouldn't_ be _this_ time. He knew perfectly well what the two were conspiring. Time to do some damage control. He sent down his vines. Monkey Fist and Killigan gasped as the vines wrapped around them suddenly. All at once they were at the top of the cliff, dangling in the air. Drakken wordlessly lifted them over the river, putting them on the opposite bank so as to keep them away from him, for a time. "Nice try boys, but no points!" he called, over the roar of the white water.

"Drakken!" they yelled furiously. He just laughed and walked casually along the opposite bank. When they reached the trail that headed up, he would cross over and help them out.

"At least he got us up quickly," Monkey Fist muttered in distaste.

"Good far him," Killigan growled, marching along the river in annoyance.

The monkey ninjas suddenly appeared over Monkey Fist, chattering. Monkey Fist scowled then yelled, "_Funny_! _I'll_ give you funny! When I'm through with you, you'll never dare to defy me _again_!" They 'talked back' shrieking and beating their chests. "Oh be gone! I'm fairly certain we shall do perfectly _well_ without _you_ all tagging along!" he shot. They tried to protest, but he firmly ordered, "Leave!" The monkeys chattered in protest, but nonetheless left, not daring to press their master any further. Monkey Fist could be very, _very_ scary, when he so pleased.

Watching them leave, Killigan questioned, "Ack, were ye no' a wee bit rash with them Monkey Boy?"

"_You_ defending _my_ ninjas?" he questioned incredulously.

"They could come in handy, you know!" Drakken called from the other side.

"No one asked you Blue Boy!" Monkey Fist shot. Drakken just rolled his eyes and walked along.

KP

Soon enough, Drakken found himself being cold shouldered by his partners as they all were being pulled up the trail, avoiding the perilous path in the process. "Oh come on, can't you two take a joke?" Drakken questioned.

"Ye were no' the one who had t' ride piggy back style up a waterfall on Monkey Boy's back," Killigan retorted.

"As I recall, _you_ weren't the one carting _Killigan_ up a steep cliff using nothing but your own hands and feet as anchor's," Monkey Fist stated.

"Are ye callin' me fat lad!" Killigan demanded.

"Well _look_ at you! You could _certainly_ stand to lose a few pounds!" Monkey Fist shot.

"It's all muscle!" Killigan yelled.

"Of course it is," Monkey Fist retorted.

"All right already, I get the picture! At least I helped you two _up_ in the end!" Drakken defended. "Besides, I'm not making you two walk up the perilous path there," Drakken added, jerking a thumb at it.

"Ack, why do we even bother?" Killigan questioned in exasperation.

"The Great Blue can do no wrong," Monkey Fist tauntingly said.

"Oh says _ye_! Oh _Ah_ won't fall victim to ma powers! _Ah'm_ infallible. Everyone else is wrong but me! Powers this, power that, _Ah'm_ so much better than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd," Killigan taunted.

"Why you… I am not… It's not arrogance if I'm correct!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Big headed freak," Drakken muttered.

"What was that Doctor?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"I was talking about Mr. Skirty pants," Drakken defended. Oh, things were definitely back to normal between them.

"Wha' _about_ ma big head!" Killigan growled menacingly.

"Oh I'm the world's deadliest golfer. _I_ know, just because I was spited on some golf courses, I'll turn the whole world into my _own_ golfing range. Come Killigan, egocentric much?" Monkey Fist taunted.

KP

Just then, right before they tore into each other, the three found themselves on solid ground. They blinked blankly, then looked at each other. "Well _that_ was quick," Drakken stated.

"Right, just refrain from retching when we cross the bridge again," Monkey Fist stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Well forgive _me_!" Drakken shot, following him.

Killigan shook his head in annoyance. He could get rid of them so easily right now, just one explosion; but he couldn't be bothered. Besides… He looked cautiously around. This was across the way from where he and Drakken had run into the pride of panther's. Who knew if they were still around? He hurried after them, catching up. They were in the midst of an argument when Duff said, "Drop it already ye' two. Be on yer guard. Remember, this was near where the panther's attacked us, Drakken."

They paused, looking surprised, then exchanged glances. "Nrrgh, I suppose we three can at least _try_ to have a cordial conversation," Drakken finally relented.

Monkey Fist sighed disdainfully, then replied, "So be it. So how is Shego doing?"

Drakken fought back the urge to start another argument by lording his sidekick's skills over _his_, but instead answered, "Oh she's just fine. She was a little annoyed that we weren't telling her what our plan was, exactly, to get you back, but she let it go."

"Ah think she pitied ye yer fate with DNAmy," Duff remarked, wryly chuckling.

"Oh gods, it _was_ her that dug me out, _wasn't_ it?" Monkey Fist asked in a panic.

"You've been with her for a good long time now," Drakken stated, smirking in amusement.

"I have _not_ been _with_ her! I've been a prisoner in her _house_! Monkey Spirits, she'll never let me _be_ after this! She'll think we're a _couple_! I cannot be saddled with _her_ always hanging all over me!" Monkey Fist panicked.

"She ais'ent tha' bad once ye get past the clingy cutesy sappy obsessive personality," Duff remarked.

"Then _you_ date her!" Monkey Fist shot, seizing the golfer's arms.

"She _does_ cook well," Drakken mused.

"Aye, tha' she… Hey, was tha' a crack about ma weight laddie!" Killigan demanded.

"Surprisingly no," Drakken admitted. Looking at their position, he added, "There's the bridge." They began walking towards it, when suddenly a chorus of roars rang out, and all at once the panther pride leapt down from the rocks, landing right behind the three men!

KP

They whirled with gasps and stared in shock. Monkey Fist scowled, then ordered, "Monkey ninjas, attack!" There was no response. He blinked blankly, just remembering why.

"Ah _told_ ye, ye should no' have sent them away," Duff growled.

Monkey Fist grinned guiltily, shrugging, then regained his composure by clearing his throat and facing them once more, saying, "No matter. We can take them. They are no match for Tai Shing Pek Kwar, explosive balls, and err, vine powers, I suppose?" He looked to Drakken for confirmation.

"You know I haven't really given it much thought what to call them," Drakken answered, mulling it over.

"Well now's no' the time ta start. We've got a battle on our hands," Duff stated, drawing a club and brandishing it like a sword. They roared viciously then charged.

KP

Drakken called out his vines and sent them at the creatures, but nimbly they dodged, avoiding the vines no matter how quickly or how often Drakken pursued them with the flowing trains. Before he knew it, the panther's had knotted the vines together. Drakken's grin fell to shock, and he said, "Well I'm out of ideas." Quickly he pulled himself free of the now useless vines.

Duff emptied most of his pouch of golf balls then called, "Fore!" He hit them off in rapid fire, but the panthers were not deterred. Not this time. They leapt over or through the small explosions, and Duff very quickly found himself wishing he'd taken out the high explosives.

"Allow _me_ gents," Monkey Fist stated, grinning wickedly. He leapt up with a war cry and landed in front of them, kicking one back. He dodged their swipes and pounces like an expert, not even breaking a sweat. Unfortunately, he was more focused on the victory than the other cats surrounding him silently. He heard a roar and gasped, whirling. Oh. _Now_ he realized where he'd gone wrong. All at once they pounced at him. He cried out in alarm, but all of a sudden he felt himself plucked from their midst. Drakken's vines! He sighed in relief. The panther's roared in distaste as Drakken place Monkey Fist down next to he and Killigan.

"I think maybe now is the time to run," Drakken stated.

"Aye," Killigan confirmed.

"I couldn't agree more," Monkey Fist reluctantly stated. He wasn't in the mood for an all-out melee at the moment. Instantly the team raced for the rope bridge, the panther's on their heels. Duff threw down a golf ball when he felt their breath at his ankles, and it blew up. The panther's roared in alarm and pulled back, but only for a moment. Soon enough they were chasing the team once more, but the delay had been enough for their prey to reach the bridge. Monkey Fist was in the lead followed by Drakken, Killigan taking up the rear.

All at once Duff lost his balance and fell to the bridge with a cry of pain. "Come on, we're almost there!" Drakken called back at him, still running. Killigan looked back worriedly. The panthers were almost at the bridge. There was no way he could make it across before the beasts got him! Not now! He cursed his footing. He was never very quick as it _was_! The solution was clear. The bridge needed to go. Duff swallowed, reluctant at the prospect. He looked ahead at the others. Monkey Fist was already across. Drakken quickly reached the other side, and the two looked back expectantly at him, mouths gaping.

Duff scrambled up. The panthers were about to brave the swaying bridge! If he kept running, he would be a dead man before Drakken or Monkey Fist could even _get_ to them, assuming they even bothered _trying_. After all, he was only half way across, and the bridge was long. He needed to come to a split second decision _now_. He had no fondness for, ugh, sacrificing himself to save his teammates, but then again Monkey Fist certainly had enough ancient scrolls and chants in his library for there to potentially be something to raise the dead. If Monkey Fist and Drakken died, there would be no chance; and no matter what he did, he knew he would end up dead. If he ran, death was certain. If he blew up the bridge, however…

"Killigan, what are you doing! Get over here _now_!" Monkey Fist called.

"He won't outrun them," Drakken said quietly, calmly watching the scene. Monkey Fist started, looking at Drakken in shock, then blinked, quickly looking back to the golfer. He was right, Monkey Fist realized. Oh super. Hopefully they wouldn't need him anymore. Those demolitions were handy, he had to admit.

Killigan was running, but Duff knew he wouldn't make it. If he blew up the bridge and could hold on as it went down, he could climb back up it as if it were a ladder. A few bruises, maybe a broken bone or two, but he would live. Then again, if he _couldn't_ hang on, he would probably die. He heard the panthers roaring. They'd made _their_ decision, now it was time to make _his_. A small chance at life was better than no chance, and with that he whirled and dropped two golf balls onto the bridge. "Fore!" he cried, hitting them. They flew towards the other side and hit the pegs holding the rickety walking bridge up. The panthers leapt back in alarm to safety, and Duff cried out in terror as the bridge began to fall. He fell to it and turned, trying to grab onto some hold, _any_ hold! He couldn't find one, he realized in horror! No, it couldn't end like this! No!

KP

Drakken and Monkey Fist covered their eyes at the sudden light from the bombs, then quickly looked up, gasping. They lunged for the edge and looked down at the bridge falling into the darkness of the ravine, stunned. Soon enough things settled. "Can you see him?" Drakken questioned, scanning the bridge.

"No," Monkey Fist replied in shock. They couldn't see hide or hair of their golfing teammate.

"Then he's-he's _gone_," Drakken said in shock. They heard the panthers roaring in outrage on the other side, but barely spared a moment's glance at them before looking back down. "I'm confused. Did he just die saving our lives?"

"Have you gone _mad_ man? It's… it was _Killigan_. He wouldn't _do_ that. He just _wouldn't_," Monkey Fist replied.

"Perhaps he thought he had a chance to grab onto the bridge and use it as a ladder," Drakken suggested as he slowly rose, folding his arms and looking gloomily down.

"So much for _that_," Monkey Fist stated, rising as well and mimicking Drakken's pose, shaking his head. "If he hoped for some resurrection spell… I don't know if I even _have_ one. I'd think I'd remember if I _did_."

"Better to try for life than accept death," Drakken remarked.

"True. My word this is awkward. What are we supposed to do?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"I-I don't know. Move on, I suppose. Hope we won't need him anymore. Have a moment's silence," Drakken suggested. Monkey Fist grimaced. He was never one for social conventions, let alone one to share in a moment of silence for anyone or anything. Memorial's and funeral's weren't his cup of tea. He wasn't one to mourn. Still, it seemed respectful to grant the golfer at least _that_ much. He nodded in agreement, and the two bowed their heads silently.


	13. Captured

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Captured

The duo was silent as they walked along the mountains path, trying to sort out their thoughts and reactions to the current events. Soon enough they reached the place where they were to descend, and climbed down. Monkey Fist glanced at Drakken, who was staring into the air thoughtfully, then said, "Drakken, I have a question for you."

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to sort out these strange feelings inside of me?" he questioned.

"Oh splendid, you just answered it. I'm _not_ the only one," Monkey Fist remarked.

"What? Oh yes, the whole Killigan bit," Drakken said.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Monkey Fist asked.

"No. I can't _fathom_ it. What _is_ this feeling?" Drakken wondered aloud.

"Oh rot. I, for one, cannot stand it," Monkey Fist stated. He sighed in annoyance then stated practically, "I suppose I shall just have to bury it."

"You can _do_ that?" Drakken wondered.

"Well _I_ can. I'm not so sure about _you_. I suppose some are better at it than others," Monkey Fist replied with a shrug.

"Killigan's dea… fate, aside, do you by any chance know how to drive a dirigible?" Drakken questioned.

"A what?" Monkey Fist questioned as he stopped, confused.

KP

Drakken froze, looking sharply at him. Oh, this may not be good. "You know, a dirigible, zeppelin, nrrgh, blimp," Drakken explained. "Big, oval, looks a little like a floating lemon. The Hindenburg," he finished in a last attempt to get it through the monkey man's head.

"Oh the Hindenburg! _That_ sort of blimp!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, connecting history with the image.

"Yes, exactly!" Drakken exclaimed.

"No, not a clue," Monkey Fist replied.

"No what?" Drakken questioned.

"I haven't the _faintest_ idea how to drive a giant balloon, why?" Monkey Fist replied. The look in his eyes warned Drakken, however, that Monkey Fist had a sense of exactly where this was going, and he wasn't happy.

"Um, because it's our way home," Drakken admitted.

"Fair enough, now let me ask you this," Monkey Fist said, sounding for all the world as cordial and gentlemanly as the noblest and most refined of noblemen. Drakken sensed the blow up coming immediately. "You _can't_! You didn't think to observe the fashion in which Killigan _piloted_ his craft!" he veritably yelled, leaning over Drakken who leaned back in alarm.

"Now, now Monkey Fist, calm yourself. I'm sure between the two of us we can figure it out. With my genius and your-no, powers won't work here. Wait, _I_ know-your experience in travel, it should be no problem," Drakken swiftly defended.

"It had better _not_ be!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. He grumbled, kneeling on the ground and sketching a drawing of the control panel in a blimp. He _had_ traveled enough to memorize what it looked like. "There, now which one goes up?" he asked, standing so he and Drakken could survey it.

"Um, that lever looks promising," Drakken suggested.

"No, I think that's the acceleration," Monkey Fist stated. "What about that button there?"

"Not unless you want to crash land," Drakken answered.

"Well this is just _perfect_! Our only mode of transportation and the only man who can pilot it is dead!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Looks like we _did_ need him after _all_," Drakken gloomily said.

"Why didn't you send your vines _after_ him?" Monkey Fist questioned in a quieter tone than normal for him. He started at the change then frowned. Really now, this was becoming too much.

KP

Drakken looked down then answered, "You _know_ why. By the time we got to the ledge, he was already gone. We couldn't even see a body falling. It was too misty."

"Couldn't you have fashioned some sort of net or something!" Monkey Fist demanded.

Drakken paused, then reluctantly admitted, "I didn't think to, and even if I had it might not have worked. He may have fallen passed the point of return. If he'd reached terminal velocity it would have… well you get the picture. I don't even know if my vines could have held out."

"At least they may have slowed his fall," Monkey Fist said.

"Look, we won't get anywhere focusing on the blame game! Can we just drop it and move on! Besides, I didn't see _you_ rushing to help him _either_," Drakken shot.

Monkey Fist forced himself to regain his temper, for he knew it was true, then answered, "Fair enough. Neither of us could be bothered. Now we're paying for it."

"Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll figure something out on the way," Drakken said.

Monkey Fist brushed out the picture, then answered, "The sooner we're out of here the better." He felt a chill go through him and looked back at the mountains.

"What is it?" Drakken questioned.

Monkey Fist looked back at him as if he'd just realized he was there, then answered, "Nothing. Just a wind, that's all."

"There's no wind," Drakken said, frowning suspiciously. "Is this another monster secret?"

"If you consider the Yono a monster, then yes," Monkey Fist casually answered, waving his hand unconcernedly as he passed Drakken with an indifferent shrug.

"Oh right, the curse," Drakken said. He heard a sudden noise and gasped, looking around. It sounded like voices. Rather one voice whispering over the wind, which now really _had_ suddenly picked up. "Um, Monkey Fist, wait for me!" he called, hurrying after the simian-like man.

KP

"Insolent _buffoon_! Mystical Monkey Powers could trounce scientific advancement any day of the week!" Monkey Fist yelled as they walked through the jungle, scowling.

"Oh yeah, then why is Kim Possible, incidentally a girl who uses technology wherever she goes, always able to beat you!" Drakken demanded as they reached the watering hole.

"I've been beaten by Mysical powers more often than not!" Monkey Fist retorted, stopping in order to continue the argument. "Besides, look at _you_! You have every technological advantage over her and she _still_ manages to give you a solid thrashing!"

"Well I… That is… Nrrgh, the point is _you're_ not one to _talk_! If I focused more I'm sure I could overcome. I already almost have once before, and in case you didn't hear, _my_ plans saved the _world_!"

"That battle was closed by Ron Stoppable once and for all with Mystical Monkey Powers!" Monkey Fist argued.

"He wouldn't have even _gotten_ that far without technology!" Drakken shouted.

"Killigan, back me up here!" Monkey Fist demanded, pointing at Drakken. He blinked blankly on hearing no response, then looked around, asking, "Killigan?" Catching Drakken's shocked and confused expression, he suddenly remembered. "Oh yes, the collapsing bridge," he sheepishly said, looking quickly away.

"Well, _that_ just dampened the whole mood," Drakken remarked, sitting on a log and resting a cheek in his hand, annoyed at it all.

"I know," Monkey Fist said as he sat as well, surprised at just how much it _had_.

Drakken sighed, lamenting, "Things seem so incomplete now."

KP

There was silence a moment. Finally Monkey Fist questioned, "Changing the subject, when did _you_ almost take over the world?"

Drakken perked up, answering, "Well, you see, it all started with a fast food chain and plans so expertly laid out even _Shego_ couldn't unravel them let alone _Kim_."

"Oh please, Blue Boy, I'm not in the mood for a narrative. What did you use?" Monkey Fist stated.

Drakken blinked, then frowned, answering, "Little Diablo toys."

"_What_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, leaping to his feet and startling Drakken.

"What did I say?" Drakken whined.

"Those menaces were _your_ idea!" Monkey Fist demanded viciously, jabbing a finger into Drakken's chest.

Drakken frowned and rose, saying, "Yes, is that so hard to believe."

"_Idiot_! Do you have any idea how close those things came to destroying me and my _home_!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"You _had_ one?" Drakken questioned.

"_No_! But the ones rampaging through the land weren't playing favorites!" Monkey Fist shouted. "Those things almost _killed_ me! Honestly, I thought red was more a Professor Dementor color."

"Oh please, like _Dementor_ could come up with something that brilliant!" Drakken shot, offended.

"Hence the reason I never went after him immediately!" Monkey Fist retorted.

KP

All of a sudden they heard a chorus of battle cries ringing out around them and gasped, instantly looking in the direction the sounds had come from. Monkey Fist whirled with a cry of alarm on seeing the large group staring at them from the ground and trees. Drakken, behind him, cringed, asking, "Um, Monkey Fist, do you by any chance know who these people are?" Monkey Fist barely squeaked in return. Oh, this was bad. "Monkey Fist!" Drakken shot.

Monkey Fist shook out of it and turned to Drakken, saying, "I suggest we run."

"What, you don't want to jump into a fight?" Drakken questioned in shock. Usually Monkey Fist was just insane and impulsive enough to launch himself into battle that he obviously couldn't win. "Wait, these aren't Yamanouchi students, are they?"

"If they were, I can guarantee you I wouldn't be here talking right now. I'd be either long gone or dead," Monkey Fist answered, quickly moving behind Drakken and peering fearfully out at the group in front of them.

"Then who are _these_?" Drakken insisted. Nonetheless, he slowly began to back up.

"Trouble," Monkey Fist answered. "Legend has it that an ancient tribe of ninjas disappeared into the depths of history with no warning. Over the course of time, their descendants adapted to living off the land, much like the tribes of South America. Unfortunately, they also took to sacrificing, much like their South American counterparts. More inconvenient still, they held onto the teachings of their ninja tribe. They answer to a powerful mythological Japanese god whose name escapes me. I _know_ it was important. Something to do with nature, perhaps?"

"Wait, sacrifice?" Drakken questioned nervously. Just then the group gave war cries and instantly bounded through the trees, trying to get behind them, others lunging for them.

"Run!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, turning tail and fleeing on all fours.

Drakken whirled and ran to keep up, calling, "Wait for me!"

"Every villain for himself!" Monkey Fist called back.

"Oh right, like _that's_ worked so far!" Drakken shot.

KP

Suddenly a group leapt down in front of Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist gave a monkey shriek, sliding to a halt. "Get away from me!" he shouted. Drakken, looking back at the ones pursuing them, didn't see, and he tripped on his teammate before Monkey Fist could fight his way through. They fell to the ground in a heap then groaned, rising up only to find themselves surrounded on all sides! The two gasped in horror.

As they advanced, Drakken cried out in alarm then exclaimed, as he pointed at Monkey Fist, "Take _him_! _He's_ the good looking one!"

"_What_!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Oh please! As if you can argue!" Drakken shot.

"What about _you_! It's not like _you're_ the most unappealing person to the eye!" Monkey Fist yelled. Neither cared how it probably sounded. All they cared about right now was passing the buck.

"Blue skin and scar!" Drakken shouted.

"Monkey hands and feet!" Monkey Fist yelled back. "Take _him_!"

"_You're_ the one cursed by the Yono! What better sacrifice than a cursed being!" Drakken demanded.

"That just means I'm spoken for by a god _already_!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Would you rather face the _Yono's_ fate, or _their's_!" Drakken shot back.

"Neither preferably!" Monkey Fist shot. All at once the two felt themselves seized and dragged apart. "No, let me go!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Shego!" Drakken cried.

"No' quite lads," a voice said from above. They gasped, paling as if they'd just heard a ghost speak to them.

KP

All of a sudden, in the midst of the tribe landed four white round things beeping. The ninjas looked confused, but all at once they blew up! The ninjas cried out in terror or pain, releasing Drakken and Monkey Fist. The two fell to the ground then looked up at the trees in shock, gasping. "Killigan!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in disbelief. Sure enough, there in the branches of a large tree stood the rogue golfer _himself_!

"Aye, ye did no' think ye could get rid o' me tha' easily, did ye?" Killigan replied, grinning wickedly. "All right boys, do yer stuff!" Killigan ordered, pointing.

All at once, from the trees leapt the monkey ninjas shrieking and hollering, beating their chests and attacking the wild ninja tribe. "The Monkey Ninjas!" Drakken exclaimed.

"But how, when…" Monkey Fist stammered.

"Naivermind, just get yer bahookie's up here!" Killigan ordered. Drakken and Monkey Fist exchanged shocked glances, but instantly Monkey Fist leapt into the trees up beside Killigan, looking at him in disbelief. Drakken quickly followed with his vines.

"Killigan, I've never been happier to _see_ you!" Drakken exclaimed excitedly.

"Saved by the mad golfer, how humiliating," Monkey Fist moaned.

"Ah missed ye too Monkey Boy," Killigan sneered. To his surprise, Monkey Fist just laughed. Instantly he bounded off, Drakken following. Killigan seized the vine he'd been holding in his hand and swung along with them, glad for the trees around. Soon enough the trio landed on the ground and bolted.

"What about the monkey ninjas?" Drakken questioned.

"They can take care of themselves," Monkey Fist answered quickly.

KP

Soon enough they could no longer hear the monkey's shrieking, or the battle raging. Only then did the triad dare stop for a breather. "Killigan, how did you _survive_?" Drakken panted.

"Never mind that, how on Earth did you _possibly_ get my ninjas to _obey_ you. I thought you _despised_ them," Monkey Fist stated.

Killigan answered, "Ah can answer both questions en one go. Ah could no' find a hold on the bridge en time, so Ah fell. Honestly Ah thought Ah was goin' t' die laddies. Ma bridge plan did no' work so well. Just en time, though, Ah felt somethin' catch me right from out o' the air. Ah looked up only t' see Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas. Well, Ah was shocked, t' say the least. Et was no secret they did no' like me, and _Ah_ liked _them_ even _less_. They put me down on the ground, Ah shared ma bananas with them while Ah was tryin' t' think up a way to get back up there, and the rest is history. Ah guess we just sort of clicked."

"You _must_ have if they actually _obeyed_ you," Monkey Fist stated, tone slightly displeased.

"Jealous Monkey Boy?" Killigan questioned, grinning cruelly.

"You would love that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter to _me_ what path my ninjas choose," Monkey Fist answered haughtily.

"Never mind. Now we have a score to settle. Killigan, which is better, science or Mystical Monkey Powers?" Drakken demanded.

"Neither. Et's explosives, brute force, an' luck tha' get ye places," Killigan answered.

"What!" Drakken and Monkey Fist both exclaimed.

"Any way ye cut it, none o' us have beaten Kimberly Ann Possible and her buffoon boyfriend," Killigan defended.

"Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist informed.

"The only one of us who's nearly died has been as a result of mystical powers!" Drakken shot, jerking a thumb at Monkey Fist.

"Didn't I hear somewhere that Shego was very nearly killed by an electrical tower? Science!" Monkey Fist retorted.

Drakken gasped, then shot, "Bite your tongue! Shego doesn't _die_. Shego will _never_ die."

"Somebody's en denial," Killigan remarked.

"I am _not_! Are you insane! Huge age difference," Drakken defended.

"Not so huge, actually," Monkey Fist remarked, smirking.

"Nrrgh, curse you both!" Drakken shot. They just laughed, walking ahead of him. "I do not love Shego!" he repeated, hurrying to catch up.

"Whataiver ye say lad," Killigan replied. He and Monkey Fist began to chortle once more. All of a sudden, though, their laughs turned to cries of alarm as they suddenly felt themselves jerked up into the air. Drakken gasped, looking up after them. A net!

KP

"What in the world? I say, Drakken, get us down from here!" Monkey Fist ordered.

"What do you say?" Drakken taunted them with a smirk.

"Get us down ar be blown up," Killigan threatened.

Drakken blinked, then frowned, saying, "Nrrgh, fine." He moved towards the tree, but all at once a battle cry sounded, and suddenly the doctor was surrounded by a group of ninjas! He cried out in alarm, then quickly said, "Oh, hello, um, you don't mind if I get by for a minute, do you?" They drew their blades. He gasped. He got into a battle stance, though he knew he'd stand no chance. In a last ditch attempt, he scowled and called out his vines, fully intending to use them to the greatest potential if this was to be his last fight. To his shock, however, none of the ninjas attacked, only stared at him in wide-eyed awe. "Huh?" he wondered aloud, straightening up and hiding his vines once more. They moved cautiously towards him.

"Drakken, what are you doing man! Get _rid_ of them!" Monkey Fist called. He cried out in alarm as suddenly he and Killigan found themselves looking into the faces of some of the ninja tribe, frowning down at them.

"This can no' be good," Killigan groaned.


	14. King Drakken

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

King Drakken

Monkey Fist, who had been clinging to the bars of the cage scouring the area for a way out, soon leapt back down, saying to Duff, "Surely there has to be _some_ way to escape. Can you not simply use your golf balls or something?"

"Are ye' kiddin' me lad? Ma weapons were the first things they _took_," Killigan replied.

"And just my luck, my ninjas probably have no clue as to where I am," Monkey Fist complained.

"Aye. Ah wonder wha' they did with Drakken?" Killigan mused.

"Probably the same thing they plan on doing to _us_," Monkey Fist groaned.

"Which is…" Killigan pressed, uncertain he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I suppose something along the lines of execution, perhaps dinner," Monkey Fist answered. "The point is, Drakken's probably dead by now. Who _knows_ what sort of unspeakable things they did to him? Now I really wish I _had_ done more research into this tribe. I do _not_ take kindly to _torture_! If only I could remember which _deity_ they served."

"Somethin' tha' impartant and ye did no' _remember_!" Duff demanded.

"I was half asleep, alright! I don't believe I'd rested for three or four day's _straight_," Monkey Fist defended.

"If we told ye once, we told ye a thousand times. Tha's what ye get far lettin' power be yer master," Killigan stated.

"Oh says the man with the unhealthy obsession for golfing! I'm sure you and Drakken have had your share of sleepless nights!" Monkey Fist shot. Killigan opened his mouth to retort, but then fell silent. Truth be told, Monkey Fist was right. "The point is, we have to get out of here before they do to _us_ what they did to _Drakken_," Monkey Fist added.

KP

Killigan, however, was now staring right passed him, eyes wide. "At the moment, Monkey Fist, Ah'd gladly switch places with him…" he finally said in a shocked tone.

"What's that Killigan?" Monkey Fist questioned, noticing the man's expression. Suspicious, he instantly whirled to follow the golfer's eyes, then gasped in disbelief, clinging onto the bars so tightly his knuckles were white. Killigan was next to him in an instant, mouth dropped. "I-I simply cannot _believe_ it…" Monkey Fist began.

"_Ah'll_ say. They're treatin' Blue Boy like their _king_!" Duff exclaimed.

Sure enough, on the ground far below the temple they were dangling from the top of, they spotted a confused looking Drakken sitting on a throne, food laid out in front of him and more on the way. He was adorned with gold and some ancient Japanese headdress. Soon enough, though, as the tribe began to bow down, Drakken sank into the role, sitting up straight and grinning excitedly. They could practically see the ideas whirling around in his brain as to what sort of damage he could do. "They, they _worship_ him!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. "This is so unfair! It isn't _right_! Why didn't they take _me_? Why is it that _I_ do all the work and everyone else reaps the benefits! First Stoppable, now _Drakken_! _I_ should be sitting as the king of the ninjas, not _him_!"

"Calm down Monkey Boy, somehow Ah doubt it was skill tha' got him there," Duff intervened, clamping a hand over the Lord's mouth before he could go into a rant. "They naiver stopped when he got into a battle stance, remember. They stopped when he showed his vines." Killigan wasn't a complete fool. He knew that somehow he had to refocus Monkey Fist's attention back onto the immediate problem, before he let power overwhelm his senses again. There was no reason to bring up the vines other than the fact that, honestly he hoped it would jog some memory in Monkey Fist's mind. Monkey Fist had admitted that he'd heard of the god this tribe served from somewhere, he just couldn't recall the name. Maybe it had been some vine or plant deity. Monkey Fist had told Drakken that he suspected it had something to do with nature.

His thoughts were broken when Monkey Fist exclaimed, "Wait, I remember! Izanagi, the Japanese nature god! Sort of a creator, I suppose. How could I have forgotten _his_ name? He was only one of the top deity's in Japanese mythology! Nowhere do I recall him being sacrificed to, though. Wait. Oh no."

"What?" Duff instantly demanded.

"Izanagi had a wife who died, ironic since she was a goddess herself I thought, giving birth to the god of fire. He wanted to go to the underworld and bring her back, but her body was already decaying. She refused to let him see her, but he couldn't help himself. He lit a torch, spotted her, and fled in terror of her. He attempted to purify himself in a stream later on," Monkey Fist mused, pacing back and forth and both looking and acting more like a scholar and lord than monkey master now, to Duff's bemusement.

"Tha's a wee bit cold and cowardly," Killigan remarked, trying to prompt him on. He greatly wondered where Monkey Boy was going with this.

"Indeed. However, despite his repulsion at a corpse, he _did_ desperately love his wife. She sent spirits to pursue him when he fled. Though it is not written in any myth or ancient transcript, I suppose in some twisted way that this ninja tribe could have arrived to the conclusion that Izanagi felt so guilty for acting as he did and insulting his wife, Izanami was her name, that he decided to prove to her he no longer feared her, was no longer repulsed at her. Perhaps they assume that he sent gifts of dead men and women along with the Japanese god of death, Shinigami, to apologize to her and prove his love. Perhaps they assumed, and this is all theoretical mind you, though from the way they act likely possible, that the spirits ceased to pursue Izanagi whenever sacrifices were sent to his wife, for she would be appeased, her wrath forgotten, at the time," Monkey Fist mused.

"Far once yer insanity and obsessions have come in handy," Killigan stated.

"I am _not_ insane!" Monkey Fist defended.

"Whataiver. Now we know why they sacrifice and wha' we're supposed t' be, now how does King Drakken there fit int' this, and how do _we_ get _out_?" Killigan questioned. Monkey Fist's eyes lit up in realization, and Duff knew full well he had the answer.

"They think _Drakken_ is the god of _nature_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

Killigan gasped in shock. Looking down again and thinking over the myth, he admitted, "It _does_ sound like Drakken and Shego. Cowardly man, angry woman."

"Her vengeful spirits replaced by raging plasma energy blasts, of course," Monkey Fist remarked.

KP

Drakken looked blankly around at the ninjas bowing before him, showering him with gifts. He had at first been delighted at the display of respect when they'd started bowing, but now he was feeling a little uneasy. Why were they doing this for _him_? He wasn't even a _ninja_. And where on Earth were Monkey Fist and Killigan? He'd lost sight of them after they'd taken hold of him and dragged him off. Last he'd seen of them, the ninjas had lowered the net and were dragging them behind in it.

Suddenly they stopped bowing. It took him a moment to snap out of his questioning thoughts and realize that they were looking at him to say something. He straightened up, suddenly feeling very awkward and out of place, even a little intimidated. "Um, hello. Good job with the bowing and the gifts and everything. Um, can you tell me why I'm here?" He felt stupid even asking them. They were an ancient ninja tribe from Japan. Yeah, the chances they understood English were zip. Their confused and questioning expressions were enough to prove _that_. They were waiting for an order. They must have been. He was so unused to this, but he _did_ like it. Very much so.

Gesturing elaborately, in an attempt to convey his meaning to them, he tested how efficient this gesturing method would be by ordering, "Let's see. You-fight-each other. Show me-skills." They looked puzzled a moment, but then their eyes lit up in realization. They bowed then instantly leapt at each other, showing off their various moves. Whoa they were good. Plus, this battle was buying him enough time to figure out what to do. He'd never been a ruler over _anything_. He didn't even know _what_ he was supposed to be. He looked around once more, trying to spot Killigan and Monkey Fist. It was in vain. If _they_ could see _him_, he _definitely_ couldn't see _them_.

Suddenly the ninjas stopped their skirmish, bowing to one another, then turned to him and began speaking in Japanese. Now he really wished he could understand it or speak it instead of just _read_ it. All he could catch in their words were two names. Izanagi and Izanami. From the frequency of their use, he guessed they were supposed to be two important figures in their mythology, or beliefs in _this_ group's case. They were almost as insane as Monkey Fist to believe such utter nonsense. Then again, Monkey Fist had been right about Mystical Monkey Powers. There was no use denying _that_ now. They were discussing something at present. Something of importance. Oh how he wished he knew what. Wait. That legend... He recalled reading it somewhere once long ago. College, maybe? Izanagi and Izanami were two deities! If he recalled correctly, Izanagi was the male. So he was one of their gods, as far as they knew. Why they mentioned the goddess he didn't know, and at the moment he didn't care. They thought he was a _god_! He could do whatever he _pleased_!

KP

Killigan leaned against the bars of the cage boredly, as Monkey Fist sat on the ground and scratched his head ponderously with a foot. All at once the Lord's eyes lit up, and Duff straightened, now paying rapt attention. _Finally_! "All right, here's the plan," Monkey Fist declared. "When they come for us, I shall speak to them and tell them I am a friend of Izanagi's. If they seem reluctant to believe me, I shall then show off some mystical monkey relics I carry with me. Perhaps they will assume I'm some deity or priest _myself_. I'll tell them you're, um, priest or slave, either or should work. Once we are free, we meet up with Drakken, I get into the temple and excavate around for some mystical amulets and such, then the moment they're all asleep we bolt!" Just then he noticed Killigan's blank and unconvinced, even bemused, expression. The golfer's mouth was even twitching once in a while as if holding back some retort or laugh. Monkey Fist frowned in annoyance, questioning, "Is something the matter?"

Killigan scratched the back of his head then admitted, "Aye. Sorry Monkey Boy, but Ah just can no' take yer plans seriously.

Monkey Fist started, then frowned, yelling, "I _beg_ your _pardon_! I'll have you know my plans are serious in every _way_!"

"Ah just do no' see it," Killigan defended.

Monkey Fist growled then ordered, "Monkey Ninjas attack!" No response. Killigan just shrugged. Monkey Fist sighed and face palmed. Clearly this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Drakken's more the plan man than ye laddie, do no' take it too hard," Killigan stated, patting Monkey Fist's shoulder. Monkey Fist pouted angrily, annoyed at the action. Just then they straightened up, hearing approaching footsteps. Quickly they turned to gaze curiously down at the group who now surrounded them. One lowered the cage until it sat on the ground, and the two men found themselves staring into the faces of the ninja tribe. "Ah take it back, use yer plan laddie!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Right," Monkey Fist agreed. The ninjas opened the cage and pointed spears at the two, making them cry out in alarm. They felt jabs from behind and turned, seeing others with swords poking them so they'd walk out. Hands in the air, they quickly agreed. Monkey Fist instantly seized the opportunity to say in Japanese, "What is the meaning of this? We are close personal friends of Izanagi! How dare you treat us in such a despicable manner! Izanagi shall have your heads!"

KP

For a moment it looked as if there was hope, Duff realized. The ninjas were hesitating. He and Monkey Fist exchanged excited glances. "Ah can no' believe it worked," Killigan stated.

"Never underestimate me my good fellow," Monkey Fist replied. All at once, however, they both felt swords quickly pressed to their necks from behind. "I say! What is the meaning of this! Release me this very instant!" he shouted in Japanese.

"If you truly are a friend to Izanagi, then prove it," one of the ninjas warned.

"Gladly!" he shot, instantly feeling around for some mystical monkey relic that would, if nothing else, make them think he was some immortal in his _own_ right. On feeling none, however, he frowned. Well this was odd. Really he thought he'd had… He gasped. All at once he remembered why he hadn't found anything! Before his last mission he'd left behind everything except for his ninjas! He was so sure it would work that there was no need to bring along relics, for they would have only slowed him down. Oh no! "Um, I'm afraid I left the proof in my other suit," he lamely added. It didn't take much for Killigan to guess _exactly_ what he'd just told the ninjas.

"This would figure," Duff remarked.

"Well I'd like to see _you_ try something!" Monkey Fist shot. Killigan fell silent. There was nothing he _could_ try.

"Liar!" the ninja tribe cried.

"Nice goin' Monkey Boy, if we had a chance befar, we certainly do no' _now_," Killigan stated, unimpressed. The two gasped as they were seized.

The next thing they knew they were clinging desperately to each other and staring in horror at the methods with which they'd be executed. "Oh just great. Spikes," Monkey Fist complained wryly.

"Farget the spikes! They're gonna cut off ma noggin'!" Killigan exclaimed.

"At least it guarantees a quick death!" Monkey Fist retorted.

"And spikes impalin' ye everywhere do no'!" Killigan demanded. "It's no' like ye'll be bleedin' yer life away in some agonizin' death!" The two cried out in terror as they were pried apart.

"Help!" they both cried.

KP

It was quiet suddenly. Drakken looked around curiously. The people were scrambling around with food and strange relics and items that appeared to be part of some strange ceremony. So they were preparing a ceremony. He wondered what for. All at once all the stories and movies about men who pretended to be gods getting sacrificed in order to free the god came crashing down, and he gasped, paling. What if this was like _that_! No, no, calm down Drew; things like that only happen in movies, right? _Right_? Right.

All at once a group of four ninjas stood in front of him and bowed, one saying something in Japanese he wished he understood. "Um, come again?" Drakken hopefully begged. The group looked at each other blankly, then back at him confused. Nonetheless they shrugged and brought him back to his throne. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing? As your, um, deity, I order you to release me! Wait!" They lifted him and he tensed. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. Nothing bad was going to happen. He glanced around. No way was this going anywhere _bad_. Everything was a good sign. It was probably some grand feast or sacrifice just for him! He grinned and laughed evilly, sitting back. "Oh, I could get to like _this_," Drakken stated, relaxing.

KP

Monkey Fist stared down in horror at the spikes below him, then shot a panicked look over at Killigan. Killigan, who was staring in terror at a large sword which was being sharpened, shared the same glance with his partner. Oh, they were dead. All at once a ninja called out a command, and Killigan cried out in pain as he was viciously shoved to the ground and had his neck forced over a rock. Monkey Fist cringed as the ropes binding his wrists and ankles were pulled tighter, and he was raised a little higher. They looked up quickly, mouths agape, trying to see what was happening.

"A feast? Well if you insist. It's certainly been a while since I had a good meal," a voice said in English. They knew that voice. Drakken! They were saved! Weren't they?

Killigan and Monkey Fist gasped as the entourage came into view, and exclaimed, "Drakken!"

Drakken, on hearing the cries, gasped and looked up quickly. Killigan and Monkey Fist! He'd _thought_ they were in some prison in that temple thing. Apparently he'd been right. What was going on here, though? Something told him he knew, and the mere thought flattered him to no end; the other part rejected the idea with a shudder. After all, hadn't human sacrifice all but disappeared? Yeah. There was no way they'd go through with it. Pity, for human life was apparently the greatest gift these mortals assumed the gods could _get_. Still, he wasn't too fond of hearing death shrieks. "There you two are! About time I found you! Err, what's going on?" he questioned them. The ninjas were listening in rapt attention.

"Oh like you were searching," Monkey Fist bit coldly. Drakken frowned, but said nothing. Simply folded his arms, obviously waiting for an explanation. Quickly Monkey Fist and Killigan summed the whole situation up. As they finished, Drakken scoffed, asking, "Is that all? You two should be flattered they'd even _consider_ you worth giving as a gift to gods."

"What!" the other two veritably screamed at him.

"You heard me. In fact, you're lucky I'm even allowing this," Drakken stated.

"_Lucky_!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"_Allowin'_ it!" Killigan exclaimed. "Are ye daft laddie! They're going t' kill us off!"

"Your point would be," Drakken cruelly questioned, a wicked smirk spreading across his face. He was quite proud of the display, actually. There was no hint at all that he _wouldn't_ allow it. He was the perfect image of treachery in that moment. They probably thought he was serious about letting them die. In fact, judging by their expressions they _did_. They looked suddenly terrified. "I like it here. Maybe I'm not so inclined to return as I thought," Drakken pushed.

"Drakken, you traitor!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"This comin' from _ye_!" Killigan demanded. Turning to Drakken, he shouted, "Drakken, ye back stabbin' freak o' nature!"

Drakken seemed unconcerned, even amused, casually examining his nails. "Right, backstabber. In case you two forgot, I'm an evil genius bent on world domination. The less competition the _better_."

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" Monkey Fist ordered furiously.

"Aye, laddie, why do ye keep callin' to them when ye know they are no' comin'!" Killigan demanded furiously.

Monkey Fist blinked blankly then replied, "Well-I-you see-never mind!" Just then Drakken began to laugh evilly.

KP

The two stared at the doctor in shocked disbelief, unsure _what_ to think. Sure they weren't overly surprised, but they thought he'd at least wait until they were all _out_ of this godforsaken jungle. That's when _they'd_ planned to move. The ninjas began to chant. "What are they sayin'?" Killigan questioned.

Monkey Fist grimaced and answered, "You don't want to know." Monkey Fist gasped as a ninja leapt up to near the ropes holding him above the spikes. The ninja drew his sword and aimed it at the ropes. Monkey Fist cried out in alarm. Killigan, at first staring in shocked terror, forgot about his allies predicament the moment he heard the sword that was to be used to-and he shuddered at the thought-behead him, being drawn and raised.

"Help!" he cried.

"Huh?" Drakken asked, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. Just as both blades were being swung, Drakken ordered in one of the only Japanese words he'd ever really learned from all his trips to said country, "Stop!" Duff cried out in alarm on feeling the blade stop right on the back of his neck. Monkey Fist stared in wide eyed horror at the blade which was so close to severing the ropes holding him above the pikes. The ninjas all looked expectantly at Drakken. "Oh, well, this is awkward," he remarked. Using elaborate gestures once more he struggled to convey the message to them as he said, "You, hold, ceremony, little longer. I, Izanagi, need to go, summon sign."

If Monkey Fist could face palm he would have. Duff just hung his head with a disbelieving sigh, expecting the end to come any second. The ninjas looked confused, ready to kill them anyway. Oh no, they weren't going down _that_ easily! It would be an utter humiliation! Quickly Monkey Fist repeated Drakken's words in coherent Japanese sentences for the ninja's benefits. The ninjas, eyes lighting up in understanding, nodded then pulled the blades away, bowing to Drakken. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan sighed in relief.

"About time ye reacted!" Killigan called down to Drakken.

"You certainly waited long enough," Monkey Fist complained.

"My bad," Drakken sheepishly answered. "Hold on men, I'll be right back to fix this whole mess." With that, he turned and raced off.

"He's no' comin' back," Killigan stated.

"Have a little faith Killigan," Monkey Fist stated, though honestly he was saying it more to assure _himself_. In all honesty, he assumed that even if Drakken _didn't_ leave them to their fate, he'd be ripped to shreds by some jungle animal before being able to save them.

KP

In the forest… "Nrrgh, how am I going to _fix_ this mess!" Drakken exclaimed aloud to nothing, kicking a rock. He needed to get Killigan and Monkey Fist away from sacrifice status, freed, and then out of that whacked out ninja society thing so they could escape. He sat down on a rock with a sigh, thinking. Monkey Fist relied heavily on his ninjas. Those creatures, as much as he hated to admit it, came in handy. If Monkey Fist could show so much faith in them, why not _he_? Besides, they might even have Killigan's exploding golf balls! _That_ would convince those ninjas that they were not ones to be sacrificed. Or if nothing else that he wasn't one to be defied or disbelieved if he ordered their freedom. Well, it was worth a try. Better than communicating haphazardly through signs that he'd mostly just improvised, since he doubted they knew sign language.

He sighed and stood, calling, "Um, yoo hoo, Monkey Ninjas!" He listened. Silence. He growled in annoyance then yelled, "Monkey Ninjas, your Lord is in trouble! Kindly show yourselves this _instant_! Don't _make_ me look for you!" He heard rustling. He was close to getting a reaction! One more card to play. "Monkey Fist!" he called, hoping they recognized their master's name and finally believed him. Huh, monkey's understanding his words and determining whether to believe him or not. As if. Still, he wouldn't be surprised. Monkey Fist might as well have been their father and leader. Sure enough, the moment Monkey Fist's name left his mouth they appeared. He grinned evilly. Oh this would work. Plus, one of them was carrying Killigan's golfing bag! They were _out_ of here baby! Now he had only to convince the human ninjas that Monkey Fist was a monkey god, and Killigan… Hmm, he'd have to improvise for _that_ one. Maybe a priest? Yes, this would work. "Good monkeys," Drakken stated. With that he raced back towards the tribe, the monkey's following him.

Monkey Fist and Killigan were just about to lose hope when suddenly Drakken burst back onto the scene, exclaiming, "I have the solution!" They looked at him in shock, then relief, then disbelief, then doubt.

"Oh _really_?" Killigan questioned sarcastically.

"What, pray tell, would _that_ be?" Monkey Fist questioned dryly. Drakken chuckled then beckoned for the ninjas to surround him. They instantly obeyed.

"You'll see," he answered his two partners. Looking at the ninjas he began, "No sacrificing. They not mortal. Tall skinny one monkey god." He made monkey sounds and pointed at Monkey Fist, then his ceremonial headdress, hoping they got the idea. They instantly stiffened up with gasps and looked at Monkey Fist in disbelief, even slight fear.

"I say, that actually may have _worked_," Monkey Fist remarked in shock.

"Short fat one…" Drakken began.

"Ah'm no' fat! It's muscle!" Killigan insisted.

"Says you!" Drakken shot.

"I agree with Blue Boy on this," Monkey Fist stated with a smirk.

"Oh what would _ye_ know!" Killigan shot.

Turning back to the ninjas, Drakken continued, "Short one priest to us both."

KP

The ninjas began muttering. Monkey Fist cringed, then said, "Um Drakken, they want you to prove it."

"Easy enough. Call your monkey ninjas," Drakken stated.

"They're not around!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Oh yes they are," Drakken stated with a self-satisfied smirk, and instantly they knew what he'd done.

"Whoa, he can be good if he needs t' be," Killigan remarked.

Monkey Fist instantly shouted, "Monkey's, assemble!" Instantly the monkey ninjas leapt onto the scene, clambering around the area, onto their master, none wearing a gi. Clever, Monkey Fist had to admit, for if they _had_ been wearing their regular garb, the ninjas would have seen the deceit. Good call Drakken. Impressive. Instantly the ninjas began to mutter and speak, some even began bowing. The very one who would have sent him to his death came up. Suspiciously Monkey Fist watched. To his relief, however, the ninja pulled him to safety and cut him loose.

"Free the priest!" Monkey Fist ordered authoritively in Japanese, pointing at Killigan. Instantly they hastened to obey. Quickly the three villains regrouped, Killigan rubbing his wrists and neck.

"Why am _Ah_ a priest while ye two are _gods_?" he demanded quietly as the ninjas were bowing.

"What was I supposed to say you were a god of? Explosives? They wouldn't even know what those _were_. Nature? Sorry, taken by me. If I'd said _that_ we would _all_ be dead," Drakken replied.

"Some of them are muttering about not believing Killigan is a priest," Monkey Fist remarked, trying to break up the pending argument as he reached into the golfer's golf bag, which one of the monkeys had brought over to him. He tossed a ball into the air, adding, "Why not prove them wrong?" Killigan blinked at the object then grinned, taking it from Monkey Fist's hand. Sure enough the ninjas approached them suspiciously. Before they could speak, however, Killigan threw one down chanting some Ancient Scottish chant that sounded like a spell or prayer in some old English tongue, probably, and the ball exploded. The ninjas fell back in fear and awe. All suspicion had fled them _now_. Good. They were safe, for the moment. Now all that was left to do was escape once and for all.


	15. Night Terror Warning

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

Night Terror Warning

"Killigan, Monkey Fist, wake up," Drakken hissed quietly, shaking the two.

Monkey Fist groaned and groggily sat up, asking, "Drakken? What on Earth is the time?"

"According to my watch, one in the morning," Drakken replied.

"Are ye daft man! Why are ye gettin' us up so blasted early?" Killigan demanded. They looked at him in surprise. He'd woken up quieter than they'd _thought_ he would. "What have we had, an hour or two's _sleep_?"

"_I_ haven't. I never slept. Unlike _you_ two, _I_ was actually taking the time to plan our escape. I want to get out of here," Drakken stated.

"Whatever _for_? We're untouchables now. They can't do a thing to us without thinking they're offending the gods," Monkey Fist declared.

"Two words, Captain Cook," Drakken replied. The other two looked confused.

"What _about_ this Cook?" Killigan questioned.

"He tricked the indigenous native population somewhere into believing he was a god when he discovered the land. They gave him everything he wanted, he stayed a few years, he left, and he promptly got himself shipwrecked. When he returned, they realized that he wasn't a god. After all, how could a god get shipwrecked or be unable to save himself? Then they cooked and ate him or something like that," Drakken briefly summarized, sounding completely unconcerned as if it were the most casual thing in the world to happen. Killigan and Monkey Fist looked at him in shock, then cringed, facing each other. "I'm into surviving, not having a deceit found out," Drakken finished. "It's only a matter of time. The only one who even _remotely_ knows how to act is _Monkey_ Fist." Looking to the monkey man he continued, "If _you_ want to stay and risk being found out, be my guest, but I'm out of here."

Monkey Fist tossed the idea around in his head. Finally, though, sighing in annoyance, Monkey Fist grumbled, "Wait for me. And for pity's sake, hurry for once, Duff."

Killigan, surprisingly, hesitated. "Duff?" Drakken asked as he and Monkey Fist curiously waited for a response.

So far it was good. Killigan really did _not_ want to get up this early. In all honesty, he was wondering what would be the worse of the two evils. Traipse through the jungle in early morning through pitch black unfamiliar territory, or sleep in and live a life of luxury amongst the ninjas. Until of course they discovered the deceit, which they would do. Finally grumbling he rose, growling, "Fine. Let's get out o' here."

KP

It was around three when the trio shoved their way through yet another thick briar and collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing, gasping for breath. Rather, Killigan was, Drakken was at the crossroads, sleep deprivation mixed in. It was more of exhaustion that was knocking _Monkey Fist_ out. He was still getting used to his body again. "Please, Drakken, can we stop?" Monkey Fist finally whined.

"Perhaps-that would- be best," Drakken gasped out through puffs.

"Ah naiver thought Ah'd see the day when ye whined Monty, laddie," Killigan remarked, gratefully dumping his golf clubs and falling to the ground.

"Oh shut it Killigan. Drakken, what time is it?" Monkey Fist questioned.

Drakken checked his watch then answered, "Three in the morning. We can afford a bit of a pause. As long as those ninjas don't discover we've left."

"Most excellent," Monkey Fist stated. Nimbly he swung into a tree and yawned, laying on a branch.

"Tarzan wannabe," Drakken grumbled.

"What was that, Drew?" Monkey Fist questioned in a growl.

"Nothing, Montgomery old chap," Drakken quickly covered, innocently grinning.

"Lay down already Drew," Killigan growled, warning Drakken to keep quiet before Monkey Fist lost it. Drakken quickly obeyed, lying under the branch by Killigan. He yawned tiredly. He could use the rest. He soon heard Killigan's snores and Monkey Fist's steady breathing. Swiftly he himself fell asleep.

KP

Monkey Fist's eyes shot open. He'd heard a sound. He sat up, listening carefully. Killigan was snoring away. He heard Drakken groaning in his sleep and tossing and turning. He wondered, really, what was it that the mad scientist _dreamt_ of to provoke such a restless slumber. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. The sound had disappeared. He yawned and settled back down.

Just as he was about to drift off, however, he jolted back awake in a cold sweat. What was that? He'd heard it again. This time, though, he could pick it out. A voice. It was a voice! He sat bolt upright and looked desperately, fearfully, around. It wasn't just any voice, it was _his_ voice. The voice of the Yono. He felt a burning in his hand and hissed in pain, then felt liquid. He looked sharply at his hand. The brand! The brand of the Yono was glowing! And bleeding.

He gasped, saying, "No." He seized his hand with the other, hiding the symbol, covering the blood. The voice was louder now. It was filling his mind. He leapt up and called, "No! Where are you! Show yourself! Coward, fight me face to face! Don't you _dare_ just hide!" The voice began to laugh. He cried out in pain, sinking to one knee, then looked at his hand again. The brand was burning a bright red, and it had seared itself into his other hand as well! He looked up in a panic. He felt the feeling again, the feeling he'd felt while being turned to stone. Yet nothing was happening this time. Slowly, however, a figure began to materialize from the tree. He tried to attack but couldn't move. He couldn't fight!

"You have failed in your attempt. Yono is here to bring you back where you belong," the figure stated, finally showing himself. Monkey Fist's eyes widened in horror. "And this time, your friends will not save you. There will be no return, and your fate will be so painful the first will pale in comparison. You mine. Your lust for power drove you to choose this destiny. Now you will pay for it in full. I am coming for you, and you will not escape me."

Then the pain hit him. The pain and the fear. He shrieked in agony as it tore through him. "Help!" he screamed to anyone who could hear. Anyone at all. "Drakken, Killigan, anyone, help me!" he called. He was shaking, or being shaken. Something was attacking him and he couldn't fight back. "No, no!" he screamed desperately.

KP

"Monkey Fist! Monkey Fist, snap out of it!" Drakken's voice yelled at him. "Monkey Fist!"

"Come on laddie, get up already!" Killigan bellowed urgently. His eyes flew open only to see Drakken and Killigan staring at him in shock and terror. It took him a moment to process that he was struggling, and if Duff wasn't holding him down that he would be flailing everywhere. It took him a little longer to realize that the pain had stopped. There was a mild throbbing, yes, but no more, and the Yono was nowhere in sight. A dream? He'd had a dream.

He instantly calmed down, eyes wide. All at once he shot up and exclaimed, "Thank the monkey spirits, Drakken, Killigan, I'm awake! It was only a dream!" Eyes narrowing suspiciously and curiously, he added, "Wait a moment, how did you two get up into the tree?" It was then that he realized the branch he'd been on was above him. He blinked, then said, "Oh. Never mind." He sat weakly up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"How should _we_ know?" Killigan demanded, now annoyed and angry, yet suspicious and worried. Something wasn't right here.

"You started to mutter in your sleep and then scream 'no.' It was so loud it woke us _both_ up," Drakken continued. Silently he was thankful for it. The nightmare _he'd_ been having before he'd been woken from it wasn't the most pleasant thing on Earth _either_.

"We were no' even fully _awake_ befar ye fell out o' the tree and landed on us," Killigan grumbled, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"What on Earth did you _dream_ about?" Drakken demanded.

"It was nothing," Monkey Fist quickly answered, looking away from them with a frown.

"Nothin' ma foot!" Duff shot. "Talk, Monkey Boy!"

He scowled at them both darkly, trying to intimidate them into backing off. It didn't work. Finally he growled then stood up. He had half a mind to just turn around and walk away, but they'd never let it go after this. For all _they_ knew it could concern _their_ wellbeing _too_. Finally he narrated the night terror sulkily.

KP

He expected them to scoff, honestly. Therefore he was surprised when, at the end, they just stared at him in fear, then exchanged worried glances. Looking back at him, Killigan said, "Maybe t'marrow we should get a move on as soon as possible."

"If that dream was some sort of Mystical Monkey sign thing, I am _not_ inclined to stay in one spot much longer," Drakken agreed.

"Really? That's all you two have to say?" Monkey Fist questioned in shock.

"What else is there t' say?" Killigan asked.

"Wow. I'm impressed," he admitted.

"We've seen enough to be convinced," Drakken assured. "Come on boys. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance then asked, with a roll of his eyes, "Must you really try to be 'hip' all the time?"

"Well forgive me for trying to keep up with my teenage foe and all her slang," Drakken retorted.

"We might as well stay en camp far tonight," Killigan stated with a shrug, settling back down into his sleeping bag and ceasing the argument before it began. "Somehow Ah doubt the Yono will find us t'night." Monkey Fist shivered at the thought.

"Oh calm down. You have _us_ here now," Drakken stated, catching the worry.

"Oh how reassuring," Monkey Fist sarcastically replied.

Drakken frowned then reached into his bag, shuffling around. Finally he drew out the notes he and Killigan had made. Namely, the notes about the protection chant. He handed it over to Monkey Fist, saying, "I suppose now's as good a time as any to use it on yourself. If only to shield your location from the Yono."

KP

Monkey Fist gasped, seizing it. "Where did you find this?" he demanded.

"En yer scrolls. Ye' know, the places where ye' could no' be bothered t' read t'," Killigan answered. Monkey Fist frowned at them, but then looked back at the scroll, amazed. Honestly, who was he to fault them? They'd probably just saved his sorry life. Oh why not? He might as well return the favor. He raised the notes up and began to chant the words aloud by the full moon.

"What's he doing?" the still standing Drakken whispered to an already half asleep Killigan.

Killigan opened a tired eye and glanced up at the Monkey Man and the standing Dr. Drakken curiously, then yawned and answered, "He's probably tryin' t' cover _our_ tracks as well."

"Oh, he's saving us," Drakken simplified.

Monkey Fist, having just finished the chant, frowned at Drakken and answered, "If you can call it that; it doesn't make it true." He heard a rustle in the trees and gasped, sharply looking that direction. Nothing. He had to calm down. He'd hidden his path from the Yono, and now that cuckoo monkey deity could find him the _hard_ way. He was _not_ to be an easy target. Still… He cleared his throat and declared, "I think I'll sleep down here with you gents tonight."

"Scaredy cat," Drakken taunted.

"Ah shut yer pie hole. Ah'm tryin' t' sleep. Make yerself at home," Killigan intervened, annoyed at the constant interruptions. The other two harrumphed but obeyed, laying down.

KP

"Oh shove over Monkey Boy," Drakken bit as the three huddled on the ground.

"Ah quit yer belly achin' Blue Boy!" Killigan shot.

"Oh says the Mad Golfer. The only reason you're protesting is because I'll be closer to _you_," Monkey Fist grumbled. It was only a half hour later.

"Maybe ye'd prefer the trees," Killigan growled.

"Any day!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Except last time you tried it, you toppled out and _landed_ on us after your stupid Mystical Monkey nightmare," Drakken retorted.

"Aye," Killigan agreed. Monkey Fist grumbled, but didn't move to leave. Instead, the three fell into a restless sleep.


	16. Creative Differences

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: I'm going to try and put up the rest of the story today. There are a few more chapters to go, and they might all fit in. Second up today.)

Creative Differences

Morning broke. Drakken sleepily opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up to stretch. He smiled contentedly. His smile fell to a frown and scowl, though, as he heard a loud snore that broke the peace. He looked sharply over to his comrades. Killigan was dead to the world, and Monkey Fist was groaning, groggily rising at having been awoken by the sound. "Will you wake him up already?" Drakken demanded.

"Why didn't _you_?" Monkey Fist asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because _I_ would have strangled him with my _vines_!" Drakken retorted.

"I'll gladly do it with my bare _hands_!" Money Fist growled. "This has been a most unpleasant slumber." He glared at the slumbering golfer in annoyance. Tapping him with his foot, he shot, "Killigan, wake up!"

Duff shot up instantly with a snort, muttering, "Aye, who's there? Ah'll blow ye' inta next Tuesday!"

"Like 'you know what' you will!" Drakken, now standing, shot. Monkey Fist, sitting up, was glaring at him in annoyance. He frowned back and was about to retort when suddenly, out the corner of his eye, something caught is attention. He caught his breath.

Noticing this, Monkey Fist questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Killigan?"

Killigan blinked, then looked back, asking, "Uh, lads, wha' causes footsteps like tha'?"

KP

Monkey Fist and Drakken exchanged glances and worriedly looked over. They gasped in shock. After a moment, Monkey Fist answered, "Nothing I've ever seen on this land."

"This _land_? Try nothing still in existence _today_!" Drakken shot. "The last Tarbosaurus died out _ages_ ago!"

"A wha'?" Killigan questioned.

"Large, meat-eating, dinosaur," Monkey Fist mechanically stated, gazing at the most perfect footprint he'd ever _seen_. The archaeologist in him was screaming to investigate this further. "Forty feet long, five tons, raw muscle," Monkey Fist added getting excited. It was a strange feeling, really. He hadn't been excited about any type of archaeology that didn't pertain to Mystical Monkey Powers for a long time now. Oh why not? He might as well dabble in it for a moment, just for old time's sake. Kneeling next to it grinning, he quickly narrated, "It lived during the Late Cretaceous period, about sixty to seventy million years ago, according to common belief. This footprint is _amazing_!"

"And new," Drakken gravely stated, looking worriedly at it. Monkey Fist's grin disappeared in a flash, just realizing that Drakken was, indeed, right.

He blinked, then stood slowly, saying, "Um, perhaps we should move on."

"Are ye daft lads? Dinosaurs have _long_ died out. We have no' walked inta some Jurassic Park scenario here. Tha' only happens in movies and books," Killigan stated, gesturing to the footprint. "It's probably some trick by a village prankster. Maybe we're close t' civilization." Just then, however, a roar pierced through the air, and the three froze, paling with alarmed gasps!

KP

The roar ceased. There was dead silence. All they could hear were their hearts beating. Finally Drakken remarked, "Care to repeat that Duffy boy?" Killigan could only squeak a reply. It was then that the thumping started, slow and deliberate.

They looked down at the ground and saw rocks jumping in place. Swallowing, they looked back towards the main body of the woods, for they'd stopped right next to the river, they now realized. The thumping was getting louder, closer. Just then another roar pierced through the air, and from the bushes burst the head of the beast itself, still roaring, teeth flashing white in the sun! "Run?" Monkey Fist meekly questioned in a numb voice.

"Oh yeah," Drakken replied. The three screamed in horror and turned tail, racing up the river.

"Is it watchin'!" Killigan demanded.

Drakken chanced a glance back and screamed. "It's following!" he cried in terror, speeding up.

"We'll never _outrun_ that thing!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, dashing along. Rounding a bend they slid to a halt with gasps. "A dead end!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. They'd come to a stop right at the base of a cliff with no discernible hand holds!

The creature roared again, coming into view, huge and menacing. It set its eyes on them and growled. "Shego!" Drakken cried in complete and utter terror as the three clung to each other desperately.

"Monkey Ninjas!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, desperately hoping they heard and laid some trip wire or something, or if nothing else a distraction, because goodness knows the poor little creatures certainly couldn't hope to _fight_ that thing off.

Killigan, at first looking just as terrified, frowned at the two, annoyed at their cries for aid from their henchmen. "Aye, ye' can no' do anything by yerselves without help, _can_ ye?" he insulted. They looked at him in shock and confusion. Was he serious? Pulling away from them he raced ahead and pulled out a golf ball from his golfing bag. "Time t' bring out the big boys!" he exclaimed excitedly, eyes glittering in anticipation. Dropping it he yanked out a golf club and cried, "Fore!" He hit it hard, sending it right into the dinosaurs face. It blew up with a tremendous bang, and the dinosaur roared in agony, stepping backwards.

"Whoa, those are some high powered explosives," Drakken remarked, he and Monkey Fist letting go of each other in order to stare in awe. Killigan chuckled darkly and let another fly. The dinosaur roared angrily at them, but it didn't charge. Instead it backed away uncertainly, roaring at them but not coming closer. Killigan shot a third, and with a final displeased growl it turned and fled.

KP

"I-I can't believe you just _did_ that. That shouldn't have worked," Monkey Fist stated in awe, walking up beside Killigan with Drakken.

"A man's got t' do wha' a man's got t' do," Killigan casually replied, grinning wickedly and chuckling. "Without help, at tha'," he added.

"Will you drop it already! We get the picture, you don't use henchmen or ninja monkey's, you deal with things on your own, blah, blah, blah," Drakken barked, annoyed. "Now let's just drop the whole thing and have breakfast! You've made your point!"

"Here, here," Monkey Fist loudly agreed, also offended; and, though he hated to admit it, a little embarrassed.

"Far now, laddies, far now," Killigan stated with a self-satisfied grin. He loved showing up others. "Ah'll make the breakfast."

"As long as it's not haggis," Drakken snipped.

"How could Duff make haggis without any sheep entrails?" Monkey Fist said, completely missing the dig. He caught on right after the words had left his mouth, though, and he said, "Oh! It was supposed to be an insult. Come now Drew, you can do better than that." Drakken frowned, unimpressed.

KP

Killigan stood by the fire, oven mitts he'd conveniently packed on his hands, sizzling bits of meat over the fire pit and sometimes leaving it in order to tend to the fruit he was preparing in what he decided would either be a fruit salad or a fruit platter. "Since when can you _cook_?" Drakken questioned, eating eggs the Scotsman had already prepared which Monkey Fist had fetched from some birds nest up in the cliffs. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what type of eggs they were, but it was the closest thing to normal food any of them had had since the start of this whole mess.

"Ah live a bachelor's life on an island, Drew. Ah hardly aiver leave. Ah do no' have someone t' cook far me. Ah had t' learn maself," Killigan answered as if it were obvious.

Monkey Fist, who was scrutinizing the eggs closely but had already eaten most of them, sighed and said, "The sad part is that they shame some of the eggs five star hotels I've stayed in have made. They're not even very good. I could list a whole series of problems."

"Maybe, Monty, but _these_ eggs are _real_," Killigan said.

Monkey Fist smirked wryly, saying, "Touché." He frowned, watching the meat, and said, "Make sure you don't overdo it."

"Ah'm no' gonna claim t' be a good cook, but will ye' relax? Ah've got it all planned," Killigan stated, chopping the last of the fruit. "Anyone have a bowl?" he questioned, deciding on a fruit salad.

"Fruit salad without whipped cream? Really, Duff?" Drakken incredulously questioned.

"Ah'm sorry, would _ye'_ like t' make it?" Killigan retorted.

"Ugh, I simply cannot believe I'm _subjecting_ myself to this service," Monkey Fist complained.

"Grab a towel and you can play waiter," Drakken bit. "Oh Monty, bring me some water while you're at it." Monkey Fist scowled.

"Stop complainin' or ye' two can make yer _own_ food," Killigan bit.

"Too many chefs spoil the broth," Monkey Fist quipped.

"Nrrgh, stupid proverbs and sayings," Drakken muttered.

"May ye be three hours en heaven befar the Devil knows yer dead," Killigan quoted from an old saying in order to annoy Drakken. He wasn't sure whether it was Scottish or Irish.

"Good one, but try this. As you value your life or your reason, keep away from the moor," Monkey Fist quoted from a book he recalled reading. Hound Of The Baskervilles, he believed.

Drakken scowled, growling, "Stop with the sayings! They don't even apply to me anymore!"

"The early bird catches the worm," Killigan quipped, now purposely trying to bug Drakken.

Monkey Fist chuckled then added, "You forgot the next part. The second mouse gets the cheese." The two laughed coldly at Drakken's intolerance.

Drakken, now highly annoyed, muttered, "Nrrgh, I'm starting to see why Shego and Kim can't stand their brother's."

KP

They stopped laughing abruptly, looking startled. Raising an eyebrow, Monkey Fist asked, "Wait a minute, did you just say, in so many words, that you consider us like _brothers_ to you?"

"Well you're certainly acting as annoying as siblings do!" Drakken barked. Monkey Fist and Killigan exchanged glances then shrugged. They really couldn't deny _that_.

Turning back to the fire and tending to the almost done meat, Killigan stated, "Ah had a brother once."

The other two looked at him in surprise. "Really? What happened to him?" Monkey Fist questioned curiously.

"Eh, Ah killed him en the womb," Killigan replied with a casual shrug. Drakken and Monkey Fist started at this, blinking blankly at the mad rogue golfer.

Looking uneasy, Monkey Fist replied, "Oh really, you don't say." He chuckled uncertainly then leaned towards Drakken, questioning quietly, "He's kidding, right?"

Drakken, twitching, cringed then answered, "Oh I hope so."

"Kiddin'? Aye, let's go with tha'," Killigan stated from the fire, having overheard them. He took off the meat and set it down, saying, "Dig in lads, it's as good as it's gettin'." The other two willingly obliged.

KP

"So, what's our game plan?" Monkey Fist questioned as the three ate.

"Well, I suppose we could continue to follow the river. After all, it's bound to run into the watering hole at _some_ point in time," Drakken answered.

"Or we could follow the animal's or their trails," Duff remarked.

"What do you think following the river is doing?" Drakken questioned. "It'll branch off somewhere, either on this side or the other, and we can tell which creek leads to the watering hole by seeing whether or not there's an animal trail nearby."

Not quite the best outdoors advice he'd heard, and indeed Monkey Fist knew it was more amateurish than anything _he_ could come up with, but either way they'd get out of this accursed jungle. His ninjas were probably already scouting for the trail. Even if Drakken's lucky guess turned out to be unlucky, the ninjas would return and give them directions. He shrugged then replied, "Let's go with that."

"You could come up with better?" Drakken challenged.

"He's only trained en the jungle far weeks on end," Duff sarcastically replied to Drakken's obvious question. Drakken bit his tongue. Killigan had a point.

KP

The three shoved out of the thick brush, Drakken in the lead followed by Monkey Fist then Killigan. "_Finally_!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Ah was beginnin' t' think we'd naiver make it," Killigan muttered, disgruntled.

"At least we're still in one piece and not dino food," Monkey Fist stated, looking suspiciously around for any sign of trouble, hands on his hips as he stood upright.

"Shall we break or continue?" Drakken questioned.

"We're so close t' the end. Any more delay and we might no' get out o' here far another night," Killigan stated. "Ah'm usually far the rest, but en this case Ah'll make an exception."

"I, for one, want to get out of here as soon as possible. I've been trapped in this accursed place for too long," Monkey Fist stated. "I want to go home and put this whole affair behind me."

"For as long as _that'll_ work," Drakken said.

"Ye' know the Yono is no' goin' t' stop pursuin' ye laddie," Killigan gravely stated.

"At least with the protection spell I shall be under his radar for a little longer," Monkey Fist replied.

"What purpose will _that_ serve you?" Drakken questioned.

"Potentially enough time to figure out how to break free of this bothersome brand," Monkey Fist answered, gazing loathingly at his hand.

"Stop reading yer scrolls half way through then stoppin' as soon as ye get wha' ye' need. Who knows, ye might find somethin' worth the effort, like the protection spell," Killigan stated. That was what set them off.

KP

Monkey Fist blinked then scowled. "All right already, I was wrong to not finish the scrolls and only take what I needed, okay!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Too little too late Monkey Boy. Look at the mess you've gotten us all into," Drakken retorted.

"Oh, I did _not_ ask you to help me!" Monkey Fist barked.

"And if we hadn't, who _would_?" Drakken shot.

"Ah do no' recall a real thank ye either," Killigan remarked.

"Oh please, like _he'd_ thank anyone," Drakken said. "Not even _I_ could be bothered with such petty courtesies."

"Probably why ye have such trouble wi' women," Killigan insulted.

"I do _not_ have trouble with women!" Drakken defended.

"Says the man who's lived with the same girl over two years and still hasn't gotten anywhere," Monkey Fist remarked.

"I'm not even after her!" Drakken shot. "She's my sidekick, nothing more!"

"Who ye wrapped yer vines around and pulled close to ye' during the awards ceremony," Killigan said.

"Enough, we're digressing! Can we please get back to the subject at hand!" Monkey Fist demanded. "I have no reason to thank you two for anything _I_ could have done just as well if not _better_!"

"Oh, and Ah suppose ye'd have figured out a way to escape on yer own," Killigan sarcastically added.

"Maybe I _would_ have!" Monkey Fist snapped.

"Highly doubtful," Drakken said. "Ungrateful mutant."

"You're not one t' talk anymore Vine boy!" Killigan shot.

"Oh please, the only freak here is _you_. Everyone else is mutated in some way shape or form," Monkey Fist said.

"Get back t' reality laddie, ye and Drakken are two o' an already small portion en the world," Killigan defended.

"Digressing!" Drakken yelled. Turning to Monkey Fist he shot, "You know I've had just about enough of your higher than thou attitude!"

"Oh good, I'm not the _only_ one!" Monkey Fist shouted back.

"And _Ah'm_ stuck wi' the _both_ o' ye," Killigan bellowed.

"Oh please, you're the worst of us all!" Drakken shouted.

"Someone needs a bigger hat size!" Monkey Fist yelled at Drakken.

"Who, ye?" Killigan demanded.

KP

"That's it, I've had it up to _here_ with you two!" Monkey Fist hollered, holding his hand high over his head. "I'm out of here! I'll find my own way out of this jungle!"

"Yeah! Good luck wi' tha'!" Killigan yelled. "Ah'm out o' here! Ye' two are on yer own!"

"Fine! _Be_ that way! I'll find my _own_ way back home!" Drakken yelled. He had a visual of the map in his head. Though vague, it gave him the general direction towards which he'd seen a hint of civilization. And besides, if all else failed he could return to the ninja tribe and order them to show him the way out.

"If I run across either of you again, be assured that I shant hesitate to strike with intent to kill," Monkey Fist hissed.

"If ye' can survive landmines and explosions," Killigan growled, the threat directed at both.

"As long as we're making threats, I must confess I've always wondered what the game hangman would look like if the victims were real," Drakken growled, revealing the vines. The threat was obvious.

It was strange, really, but for so long they'd put up with each other. They'd argued constantly, fought like siblings, been through trial after trial with each other. They supposed, though, that eventually the arguments and fights would wear thin. Huh, curious. Compared to some of their other arguments this wasn't really even bad, yet this was the one straw that finally broke the camel's back. Or maybe who knew, perhaps it _was_ the worst one, if for no other reason than the subject matter. Without a word to one another more, they stormed off towards three different animal trails, determined to find each one their own way out of this disaster.


	17. Jurassic Park

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Jurassic Park

"Incompetent buffoons," Monkey Fist muttered aloud to himself about Drakken and Killigan. "Monkey Ninjas!" he called yet again, but the monkeys didn't respond. He growled in frustration. Where _were_ they? Just his luck. He paused, looking around. It was so quiet here; so isolated. Just like when he was encased in stone. He shuddered at the thought and looked worriedly at his hand. He could still see the brand. He closed his fist over it tightly, trying to ignore. Well, at least he didn't have the two idiots to talk to. This way he could focus on any sound of a threat.

"Stupid Monkey Fist, stupid Killigan," Drakken grumbled in annoyance. He scowled and shook off his shoe yet again. "Idiots!" he yelled to the sky. He half hoped they could hear him, but he was a genius. He knew the chances of that were low. It may have seemed quiet, but the sounds of the jungle were ringing all around him. Oh how he wished Shego were here. Oh well, he supposed he could talk aloud to himself and go through his game plan. At least he didn't have those two _morons_ to belittle him and put down his ideas, though he'd certainly _saved_ the trio enough times. Ungrateful jerks.

"Both o' those laddies are a whole _boatload_ of bricks short o' the load," Killigan complained aloud to nothing. "Why again did Ah subject maself t' them? Oh aye, boredom. Ah'll no' be doin' tha' again, ye hear me lads!" he shouted into the woods. No answer. He grumbled in annoyance. If only they could hear and he could know they had; at least he'd get _that_ much satisfaction. "Ah hope yer eaten by wild animals!" he called again. He scoffed to himself and kept following the path. Now which way was his blimp? He scanned the woods. Hmm, he'd never noticed, yet, how quiet they were. How eerie… His eyes became nervous, then annoyed. Oh it's not like the dinosaur would find them anytime soon. Besides, he could scare it off. He'd already done it to save _their_ sorry butts. Thank goodness he didn't have _them_ to talk to anymore.

KP

Monkey Fist scaled a large cliff, muttering under his breath. "Stupid jungle." He inwardly chuckled. Those were two words he never thought he'd say. Better words would be 'where on this blasted Earth were his Monkey Ninjas?' Despite the mishaps he'd had to subject himself to, he still loved the jungle canopy. Just then he heard a screech and felt wind on his back as if something had blown past him. He froze and blinked. What on Earth was _that_? He looked behind him. It felt like a very large bird had barely missed him, yet that shriek had sounded farther away. How was that possible, though? Why, it would have to be the size of a Pterodactyl to produce such an effect. He twitched, remembering the Tarbosaurus. No, it couldn't be.

Just then he heard the screech again. He gasped and quickly turned. His eyes widened in disbelief and he screamed in terror as the thing dove at him. Oh how ironic. A Pterodactyl! He was unable to do anything more than let go of the cliff, plummeting towards the ground. He thanked the fates that be, that there were vines handy. He grabbed onto one with a foot and swung upright, gazing at the dinosaur in horror. It turned around and dove again, shrieking at him! He gasped and quickly, desperately, began to scramble down, trying to avoid the swoops and dives. Finally, after what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, he reached the forest floor. Not soon enough, he told himself in annoyance.

Just then he heard a loud noise and froze. A roar? His eye twitched, and he turned. His mouth dropped when he saw the creature behind him. It looked slowly up then spotted him. It ceased to chew in order to stare. He stared back for a long moment. It made a displeased grunt and he swallowed, tightly soothing, "Nice stegosaurus, good boy. Continue on with your meal. Don't mind me." Slowly Monkey Fist began to back away, trying to avoid provoking it into a charge. Just then the Pterodactyl dove through the canopy, screeching. The stegosaurus roared and charged, finally pushed into an attack by the multiple annoyances. Monkey Fist let out a terrified, unintentional monkey shriek and turned tail, running on all fours. "Drakken, Killigan!" he called desperately. It would figure. Drakken and Killigan were better suited to fighting these two than _he_ was.

"I can pull this off, yeah. The ninja tribe already believes I'm a god," Drakken told himself aloud. Forget Captain Cook. It was _his_ screw-up; Drakken would be sure he didn't make the same mistakes. With the limited Japanese he knew he could manage for a while. Until he found a convenient way out, that is. He knew full well he couldn't stay here forever. Why not, you ask? He had his reasons. It was no one's business but his. Besides, _he_ wasn't even exactly sure. Now which way was that ninja tribe, again? He frowned. Hmm, oh yes, they'd left under the cover of darkness. The chances he'd find the path were low. Maybe he could manage, though. As long as that stupid Tarbosaurus wasn't anywhere nearby. He shuddered at the thought. Just then, though, he heard a hissing roar mix. He froze and twitched. Whatever it was, it was right behind him. Slowly he turned his head with a grimace. He gasped in horror, whirling, on spotting the thing. A Dimetrodon!

Before he could even try coaxing the thing or backing away it was running at him! He screamed in terror and turned to flee. He summoned his vines and sent them at the Dimetrodon, meaning to wrap them around its neck. It moved too quickly for that, and Drakken couldn't grab it. He called them back. They were useless at the moment. Maybe if he could get into a tree…? He sent them up for a branch and began to lift himself up, laughing and making a face at the Dimetrodon. Just then, though, the vines snapped and he fell back to jungle floor on his back.

He gasped as he sat up. He found himself staring right into the face of a Triceratops! He swallowed then said, "Oh, hello." The Dimetrodon hissed again, and Drakken gasped, looking back. The two were surrounding him! He cried out in terror. They both lunged, but he dove to the side and scrambled back up, running as fast as he possibly could, though he knew perfectly well he couldn't hope to outrun them. "Killigan, Monkey Fist!" he cried out desperately. Just his luck that the dinosaurs he would have to face were the two that were best suited to the abilities of the other two.

KP

"Now where did Ah park tha' blimp again?" Duff questioned aloud to himself, stopping to scratch his head in confusion and look around. Oh he really hoped he wasn't lost. He couldn't be, though. This path looked too familiar, and he saw old footprints; obviously his and Drakken's. Soon enough his eyes lit up in realization, and he grinned. He'd heard the wind blow something big and made of fabric. He headed in that direction. Finally he pushed through the bush and came upon his zeppelin. He grinned wickedly. About _time_ he got here. "There ye are baby," he cooed, approaching it. Take _that_ Monkey Freak and Dr. Wee Hands. He approached the balloon casually. He was home free. Soon enough he'd be bound for good ole' Scotland. Yeah right. Just as he was about to reach his balloon's ramp, something rose up from the ground! He cried out in surprise mingled with terror and fell back a step.

What the heck! He'd thought that was a boulder! Now that he thought about it, though, he realized how foolish that was. After all, since when was there a boulder in the clearing they'd landed in? He wouldn't have tried to land if he'd seen it. Slowly the creature turned, and Duff's mouth dropped open in fear. "Oh, hello," Killigan tightly greeted. He knew what this thing was. If only he could remember the scientific name. It ate plants, so he wasn't going to be eaten by it, but something told him it wasn't in a good mood. It spotted him and roared. It swung its clubbed tail into view, and suddenly he remembered what it was called. Ankylosaurus! "If ye do no' mind, laddie, Ah need t' get t' ma blimp," Killigan calmly said, cautiously trying to move around it. It roared again and charged in front on him. He cried out in terror and backed away, hands raised, as it began to paw the ground. It was preparing to charge! Then it ran, and Duff turned and fled, crying out in terror. He grabbed out an explosive golf ball and hit it back at the dinosaur. It struck it directly and blew up. Duff grinned wickedly. However, the Ankylosaurus kept coming, and his grin fell. His golf balls couldn't penetrate the armor dang it!

He turned around to focus on running. Suddenly, though, he heard another roar. Right in front of him something leapt out and slid to a halt, turning. He slid to a stop with a horrified gasp, paling. He stared at the small creature in terror. It fixed him with an icy stare and roared. "A raptor!" Killigan exclaimed in horror. There was no way he could hope to outrun that thing! The Ankylosaurus was coming fast. Without a second thought he drew a golf ball and hit it at the raptor. The creature cried out in fear, and Killigan darted off. Bombs away. He dropped bomb after bomb on the ground, trying to slow the creatures. It was working for the raptor at least, otherwise he'd be dead. Not so much the Ankylosaurus. There was no chance he would escape these things, and his weapons were useless! "Monkey Fist, Drakken!" he cried in terror. Oh come on, what were the chances the two dinosaurs he ran into would be the two dinosaurs the other two villains could face best?

KP

The three men burst back into the clearing where the watering hole they'd divided at waited. They slid to stops with gasps on seeing each other. "Drew, Duff!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, standing upright and racing towards them.

"Monty, Drew!" Killigan exclaimed in relief at the same time as Monkey Fist.

"Duff, Monty!" Drakken cried in chorus with his other two allies. The three met instantly in the middle.

"You won't believe what's happening to me!" Drakken hysterically yet excitedly stated, practically bouncing up and down with adrenaline.

"Please tell me it does no' have t' do wi' dinosaurs," Killigan begged.

"Not you two, _too_!" Monkey Fist said in horror. Just then the three heard the roars and whirled in alarm. They cried out in terror and went back to back to back.

Quickly Drakken looked around at the six different dinosaurs, mind forming a plan quickly. "Quick, I'll take the Pterodactyl and Ankylosaurus! My vines can handle them easily enough. Killigan, for the love of all things good get rid of the Triceratops and the Stegosaurus! Your golf balls should be able to finish them. Monkey Fist, _please_ tell me you're quick enough to handle the Raptor and the Dimetrodon!"

"Perfectly capable," Monkey Fist confirmed with an evil smirk.

Killigan grinned excitedly, wickedly chuckling. "Let's get this party started.

Drakken relaxed, allowing his panic to fade and saying, "Oh good; I'm batting one-hundred so far." He devilishly grinned, continuing, "_Now_ let's see how they like us."

"Splendid," Monkey Fist verified. The dinosaurs charged, but so did the three villains.

KP

Drakken spotted the Pterodactyl coming in for the kill. "Oh no you don't," he muttered, sending up his vines. They wrapped around the bird tightly. It screeched in pain and tried to fight free, but Drakken pulled it steadily down to the ground, almost being pulled up himself if not for the vines having anchored around a tree. Soon enough it lay trapped in the vine netting. Drakken spotted the Ankylosaurus closing the gap. He scowled then dove into the watering hole. The Ankylosaurus slid to a halt, looking down, then roared, wading in. It was trying to reach the doctor. Unlikely. Drakken smirked then shot up his vines as the creature put its head under. The dinosaur roared, trying to pull free, but it stopped roaring in order to avoid drowning. Desperately it struggled, trying to escape before it died. Drakken debated letting it drown, but then it would be such a loss to the scientific community. Besides, _he_ couldn't stay down here forever _either_. He finally pushed it back out with his vines and swam up after it. Crawling onto the beach he slowly forced the Ankylosaurus to the ground, trapping it as he had with the Pterodactyl. He then looked over to see how the others were faring, brushing the wet hair out of his eyes and looking for an opening just in case.

Killigan watched the Stegosaurus and Triceratops converge on him. He frowned, dropping two of his high explosive golf balls onto the ground. "Bring it on laddies," he challenged them. He was ready for them. So totally ready it was ridiculous. The Stegosaurus pulled ahead with a roar. Killigan cried, "Fore!" He hit one of the explosives hard. It blew up on the creature and the Stegosaurus roared in agony, falling backwards and shaking its face. It looked back at Killigan but didn't charge again. At least not for a moment. The triceratops lunged. Killigan looked around then spotted a tree nearby. He grinned and ran for it. As quickly as he could he scaled it. The triceratops rammed into it and roared in displeasure. Its horns had become lodged in the thick trunk! Killigan laughed. Just then, though, the Stegosaurus charged again. He frowned and leapt down onto the Triceratops' back, slid down its tail, then hit the second explosive golf ball. It hit the Stegosaurus' legs, and the beast fell to the ground with a roar of pain. Killigan dusted off his hands as Drakken's vines crept around the beast, ensuring it stayed down. They then wrapped about the triceratops.

Monkey Fist watched as the Dimetrodon and Raptor raced at him roaring furiously. He smirked. He could deal with this easily enough, he hoped. He ran at the raptor. The raptor leapt at him, but Monkey Fist slid to the ground going right under it. It hit a tree and shook its head dazedly. The Dimetrodon was heading right at Monkey Fist, though. Monkey Fist leapt to his feet then into the air as high as he could, flipping a couple of times as it went under him. It slid to a halt and turned, but Monkey Fist pounced, latching onto its sail and making his way to its head as it tried to shake him off. Monkey Fist taunted, "Oh come now, this won't hurt a bit." With that he grabbed a branch from a tree, poking the creature's eyes with it. It shook viciously. Monkey Fist leapt off and delivered a powerful kick to its throat. "What do you know? It _did_," Monkey Fist teased. The Raptor was charging again, though, he noticed. He frowned, annoyed, then turned to face it. The Raptor was almost on him when he swung onto its back before it could strike and took forced control over it, running it into the Dimetrodon. Its claws sunk into the other dinosaur making the Dimetrodon roar in agony. The Raptor tried to pull free but couldn't. Monkey Fist leapt off them both, grinning wickedly. Creeping vines came to the two and forced them both down, ensuring they were immobile. Drakken again. Monkey Fist came over to the two and released the Raptor's claws from the Dimetrodon's side.

KP

The three regrouped, grinning victoriously. "We taught them a thing or two lads," Killigan boasted.

"I must admit, you two were _spectacular_. I honestly expected you to die within the first three seconds," Monkey Fist praised.

"We three rule," Drakken bragged, powerfully clenching his fist and wriggling the vines over which he held exclusive control. He was beginning to get very attached to them. Perhaps after he got rid of them he'd have a backup in case he ever wanted them back again. They'd certainly saved his life a number of times. Just then, however, they heard the ear splitting roar of a certain creature they'd hoped never to see again. The three froze and swallowed, slowly turning. There, from the bush, emerged the ginormous Tarbosaurus! It bent down and roared viciously.

The three instantly fell into fighting poses, fully prepared to fight to a death they knew was coming. It was imminent now. They had nowhere to run, and Duff was currently out of atomic golf balls. They exchanged solemn glances, each one sensing this was the end. As they stood side by side in a last line of defence, teeth gritted, Killigan declared, "This is it boys."

Through clenched teeth, Drakken said, "We're going out the way we came in."

Killigan frowned at him, asking, "Yer no' goin' t' say anythin' sappy like 'together,' are ye?" Drakken frowned in annoyance. Kill the atmosphere much? Besides, it wasn't like he was going to.

"If you think about it, is there really any such thing as sappy when you're about to go to your deaths and no one else can hear?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"How philosophical of you," Drakken remarked.

Monkey Fist wryly chuckled, answering, "I suppose things like that happen when one is faced with one's death. Everything suddenly becomes oh so clear. Unless you force it away, that is." He didn't like it either. He hated looking back on his life and errs. It proved he wasn't perfect, and that was a big no, no in his books.

"Aye," Killigan agreed to Monkey Fist's statement. Funny. He'd never seen himself as very philosophical. Not like he could dwell on it, though. This was the end.

KP

As the Tarbosaurus roared and began to advance quickly again, Monkey Fist said, finally relenting to his annoying thoughts, "All right, I get the picture. Duff, Drew, I'm going to say something to you two that is never _ever_ to be repeated outside of this circle. If, by some miracle, we come out of this alive, and I hear you've told anyone, I will personally send my monkey ninjas to rip you to shreds in your sleep, capishe!"

"Aye, aye, honor amongst thieves and all tha'," Killigan quickly agreed.

"Make it quick Monkey Boy," Drakken urgently snipped.

"All right. Thank you for trying," he simply said. They started in surprise, looking at him in shock He added, "Now this never happened, those words never came out of my mouth, understand?"

"Oh, um, yes, of course, you're welcome?" Drakken said in shock, more asking than saying it.

Killigan grunted then muttered, "About time. Yer welcome."

"Drakken, you must have _something_ in your pack to use," Monkey Fist stated.

Drakken drew out two silvery orbs, saying, "Duff can hit these, but the worst they can do is cause that thing a very intense, painful, stinging discomfort. Not that it'll save us."

"Better than nothin'," Killigan declared. Drakken threw the two orbs down. Killigan hit the first one, crying, "Fore!" It struck the Tarbosaurus. The carnivore roared in pain, rearing its head back and stepping away a bit. It shook it off, though it was obvious the thing was still in pain, and began to run at them.

"Killigan, hit the other one!" Monkey Fist cried.

Killigan wound up, preparing to swing. Just then, though, a voice ordered, "Duff! Don't you _dare_ hurt my little cuddle babies!" The three men froze with gasps of shock. The Tarbosaurus stopped and instantly, excitedly, looked over at the voice's owner.

"DN_Amy_!" the trio exclaimed all at once.


	18. The Cavalry Has Arrived

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: So they've finally acquired some aid. Fourth up today.)

The Cavalry Has Arrived

Sure enough, DNAmy hurried onto the scene and patted the Tarbosaurus, saying, "Oh my poor sweet little boy, did they hurt mommy's precious dino?" The Tarbosaurus whimpered, leaning down so she could pet its nose. "How _could_ you three! He was just trying to play with you!"

"He was _what_!" Monkey Fist shrieked in fury, though there was a hint of horror in his tone at his wannabe lover's sudden and random appearance. Was she really that desperate of a stalker!

"That was _not_ playing!" Drakken shouted, scooping up the second orb and putting it in his pack.

"Aye, tha' Triceratops could have run me through!" Killigan shot, stepping right up to her.

"He wouldn't do any such thing! What did you three do with my other six darlings!" DNAmy demanded, sticking her finger right in front of Duff's nose defiantly.

"Cool it gene girl, they're right there," a second voice stated.

KP

Drakken gasped, paling. Just then a velociraptor rode onto the scene, and Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist could only gape in shock on seeing the woman riding, literally riding, up to them on its back. Just like it was a horse. "Shego!" Drakken exclaimed.

DNAmy saw the others and gasped. "Duff, Monty, Dr. Drakken, free them right this instant!" she demanded.

"Whoa, easy whacko," Shego stated with a roll of her eyes. She lit her hands and shot at the vines binding the creatures down. Sulkily they approached Amy and Shego.

"Ah thought ye' were all about the cute and cuddly!" Killigan exclaimed.

Amy giggled, anger forgotten as she embraced the reptiles, then answered, "Oh I am, but Shego convinced me to give menacing another go, so I did; but I didn't make them big meanies, oh no. They're as playful as puppies and gentle as kittens. Well, you know, once you get passed the vicious man eating front they put on. They were only being playful, though. I pinky swear."

"I must admit, I'm impressed with you three," Shego remarked.

The three exchanged curious glances, then looked back, Monkey Fist questioning, "And why would that be, exactly?"

"I honestly didn't expect you three to survive each _other_ let alone the _jungle_. I have to say, I underestimated you. As a team, you guys are actually pretty solid," she complimented.

"Um, thank ye?" Killigan more questioned than stated. Just then the Monkey Ninjas appeared with the two women, shrieking excitedly.

"Where were _you_ all!" Monkey Fist demanded. They guiltily looked at each other saying nothing in return.

KP

Drakken was rummaging through the supplies Shego and DNAmy had brought as the two women listened in disbelief to the tale the three men were telling. "Wow. Just wow," Shego remarked, unsure what else to say. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me you three survived all of that on your _own_?"

"Well, the Monkey Ninjas stepped en once en a blue moon," Killigan remarked, shrugging.

"Where's the food!" Drakken demanded from the packsack his head was currently inside.

DNAmy gasped, then chastised, "Boys, don't tell me you've had nothing to eat all this time."

"Not at all. We wouldn't be here now if we'd starved ourselves. Honestly I'd think you two would know that. We've had fruit once or twice," Monkey Fist replied.

"And meat a grand total of three times," Drakken called from the packsack.

"No' to mention the banquet the ninja tribe provided," Killigan added. The three men paused and exchanged glances. Wow. They really hadn't had much over the course of this voyage.

"We had meat, fruit and eggs this morning," Monkey Fist sheepishly added, trying to save face on seeing DNAmy's horrified look and Shego's raised eyebrow.

Drakken suddenly gasped in delight, shooting up. The others all looked quickly to him. "This is unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

Frowning, Shego got up and walked to him, saying, "What's the big deal Dr. D?"

"Shego, you brought my Coco Moo!" Drakken excitedly exclaimed. He laughed and enveloped her in a bear hug, swinging her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He looked at it giddily.

"Coco Moo? What on Earth is Coco Moo?" Monkey Fist demanded in annoyance.

"Search me," Killigan answered.

"It's Drakky Wacky's word for chocolate milk," DNAmy explained, smiling at them. They blinked blankly at her, then each other.

All of a sudden Monkey Fist monkey shrieked in pain as he felt himself tackled from the log he and Killigan had been sitting on. He gasped for breath, croaking, "Can't, breathe!" Killigan, Drakken, and Shego cringed as they watched.

"Oh Monty Wonty, I missed you so much my favoritist little cuddle buddy! Mmm, I could just eat you up. I thought you were dead for good!" DNAmy exclaimed.

"Amy, kindly get off of me!" he screamed in fury, trying to pry her off. "I demand you let me up this instant! Monkey Ninjas attack!" They were too busy laughing in the branches and pointing. Ugh, he'd need to refocus their discipline and step up the training. He must have been gone for too long. They were acting more like monkeys than ninjas now.

KP

Amy stood, saying, "Oh I'm sorry honey bunny, did I hurt you? I'm just so excited to have you back."

She looked about to tackle him again, as he dusted himself off, but with a frown Killigan quickly got between the two. "Easy lassie. The man's been through enough crushing t' last a lifetime. Why no' teach me some of yer recipes while we cook?" Killigan distracted, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her towards the knapsacks away from the traumatized monkey man. He sighed in relief as Killigan brought the bane of his existence away.

"Really Duffy? Ooh this'll be so much fun! I can teach you my most famous recipes," DNAmy said. "Who knows, maybe we can cook up something else as well," she flirted with a wink. He started at the move, then blushed deeply. Well, this was a new experience. No woman in her right mind had ever flirted with _him_ before. Then again, Amy wasn't exactly in her right mind. Nervously he grinned, feeling suddenly warm. He wasn't sure whether it was from growing dread or being flirted with in the _first_ place.

As Shego and Drakken came up to Monkey Fist, he muttered, "Here's hoping she gets hooked on _him_ and finally leaves me alone."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You were all she talked about on our way to the jungle," Shego remarked. He groaned weakly, practically whimpering.

"Oh come on, she didn't mention me _once_?" Drakken questioned, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Shego frowned icily at him, hand lighting. He blinked then grinned innocently, saying, "Not that I really care, that is. I mean it's not like it wouldn't be nice to be worried about, not that you didn't worry that is, but then you don't really worry about anyone and well, I'm not making sense anymore. I'll shut up now." He bit his tongue to avoid sinking deeper.

"If you really wanna know, she managed to lace Killigan into her conversation while we were going through the jungle, and how worried for him she was because she sensed something had happened. You can take heart in _that_, Monkey Fist. And yes, Drakken, she mentioned you a grand total of three times," Shego stated. Drakken was about to complain, but then thought the better of it. Instead he began to mutter under his breath and walked away from them sulkily, trying to open the coco moo.

KP

"Why me?" Monkey Fist moaned.

"What? About DNAmy or your best buddies over there?" Shego taunted.

"We are _not_ friends," Monkey Fist insisted. "I work alone."

"Says the guy who was about to become dino chow if not for them," Shego icily insulted.

"See, this is why I simply couldn't be bothered with human henchmen. The lippy attitude of certain ones grates on my nerves," Monkey Fist growled in warning. "How on Earth Drakken puts up with you I'll never know."

"Whatever, He Who Talks To Monkey's," Shego replied.

"Hmm, perhaps I _do_ know why he puts up with you and vice versa," Monkey Fist stated with an icy grin, trying to turn things on her by bringing up touchy subject matter.

Her victorious smirk instantly fell, and she warned, "Don't go there flea man."

"Drakken and Shego sitting in a tree…" he began tauntingly.

"I said don't go there!" she yelled, lighting both her hands. The monkey ninjas shrieked and leapt from the trees, getting into fighting poses all around Shego. Shego gasped and blinked blankly at them. Monkey Fist stood defiantly, arms crossed. "Ugh, how immature," she finally relented, cutting off the glow. Not that she couldn't take them, oh no. It just wasn't worth her breath. Besides, the others were watching curiously now.

"Says the full grown woman who acts like a teenager," Monkey Fist insulted.

She gritted her teeth but then smirked, saying, "All right, I have to give you that." There was silence a moment. Finally she turned her back and walked towards Drakken, saying, "Nice to have you back in the ranks, Monkey Freak."

"Miss me?" he questioned dryly with a smile.

"Me and every other female villain. You're fun to gossip about," she said.

"I'm _what_!" he exclaimed furiously, smirk disappearing.

"Where Drakken's the butt of the jokes, _you're_ the butt of the rumors," Shego answered casually.

"And what, pray tell, do they say about me!" he demanded.

"Let's just say women love an accent. Pair it with a nobleman with a royal title who keeps to himself and has some whacked fetishes, you've got enough fodder to last for weeks of speculation about things that shouldn't be said aloud in public," Shego answered.

KP

He twitched as she went to Drakken and snatched the coco moo, opening it easily. Drakken blinked blankly then yelled, "Shego!" Monkey Fist crossed his arms in annoyance. Maybe being stone wasn't such a bad thing _after_ all. He looked at the brand and tensed. All right, he took that back.

"Food's on!" Killigan and Amy called at the same time, arms around each other. They then began to laugh their heads off as if sharing in some inside joke. Probably about him or Drakken, if Shego was any sort of a reliable source.

The other three moved back to the fire pit. DNAmy instantly cuddled up close to Monkey Fist. Shego giggled cruelly. Monkey Fist sighed hopelessly as Killigan shot him an accusatory glare from Amy's other side, and Drakken grinned wickedly; relishing each moment of his humiliation and suffering. Monkey Fist supposed, though, that he really couldn't blame the doctor. _He'd_ been the _backbone_ of humiliation. It was probably a welcome change to see someone else taking the bullet for him, so to speak.


	19. Like A Chess Game

_**Kim Possible: Redemption**_

(A/N: Last chapter and fifth up today.)

Like A Chess Game

Drakken and Shego sat by the fire. The others were fast asleep. Monkey Fist had escaped into a tree when DNAmy had tried to cuddle him and had never come back down. DNAmy was curled up at the base of said tree against her dinosaurs. Killigan was snoring in his sleeping bag close by. "Ugh, I can't wait to get out of this cursed jungle," Drakken finally remarked after a long silence.

"Hey, I'm just surprised you even _survived_ the jungle without me," Shego casually remarked with a nonchalant shrug.

He smirked then questioned, "Jealous? Didn't think I could hold my own, _did_ you Shego? Well hah! In your face!" Shego scowled but did nothing, though she was tempted to make her hands glow with plasma.

"Oh please, I don't _do_ jealous Dr. D. It's about _time_ you learned to fend for yourself," Shego replied.

He chuckled, saying without looking up at her from the fire, "I missed you too Shego." She started then cleared her throat, awkwardly looking away.

"Honestly, I didn't think you, a has-been villain, would stand a chance," Shego insulted.

"I am not a has-been, Shego," Drakken defended, finally looking at her with a frown.

"You've certainly fallen a long way since I _first_ met you," Shego remarked.

KP

Drakken twitched then sighed deeply. To her shock he replied, "You're right. What happened to me Shego? How have I come to fall so pathetically low? Usually one gets better with the passage of time. How is it, then, that my oldest plans and villainous nature were my prime? It's as if the years have degraded me! I'm afraid I'm losing my touch! I can't lose my touch, that would be a disaster! Where would I go from _there_? I certainly don't want to be a goody, goody _hero_. Ew no."

Shego raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Um, Dr. D, why are you talking to _me_ about this? I don't do heart to hearts. In the contract, see?" She pulled out the papers she always had with her and showed him. He blinked at it then frowned.

All at once his eyes lit up in realization, and he said, "Wait a moment; perhaps _you're_ the one at fault!"

Shego was taken aback at this accusation. Recovering, her eyes narrowed and she demanded, "_Me_? _How_!

"Oh don't play innocent! This is all _your_ fault! The henchmen got lazy because you kept schooling them in their attacks on Kim Possible! Your words and sarcasm emotionally tore me apart until all my self-confidence completely left me!"

Contrary to getting defensive, her eyes lit up and she replied, stifling a chuckle, "Oh come on, you've got to admit, you're too easy to rile up."

"Am I Shego!" he demanded in a tone she hadn't heard from him in ages. It startled her and made her, much to her distaste, shiver in anticipation. "Enough is enough! I will rise once more! _I_ saved Monkey Fist. I got through the jungle using nothing but my genius and vines."

"And of course Killigan's explosives and Monkey Fist's kung-fu," she added with an amused smirk.

Drakken frowned then shot, "That's beside the point! The point is I can do it. I can tap into genius and powers I have long forgotten. Just you wait Shego, Doctor Drakken shall rise again, king of all things evil!" With that he burst into evil laughter that rang through the night.

The mood effect it created would have been perfect for any number of suspense or horror films, if not for Shego completely shattering it, saying, "Yeah, uh huh, wake me when it happens." With that she rose and walked away towards her sleeping bag.

Drakken blinked blankly after her then scowled, shouting, "Nrrgh, Shego!"

KP

It was the next morning. The group finally came through the thick jungle and onto the clearing where Duff Killigan's blimp resided. "Finally, we can get back t' civilization," Killigan declared.

"Ooh, this'll be so much fun! I've never been on a hot air balloon!" DNAmy squealed.

"It's called a zeppelin, blimp, dirigible, ring a bell?" Monkey Fist snidely stated.

"You're so _cute_ when you're angry honey," DNAmy said, pinching his cheek then daintily prancing up the gangplank. Killigan chuckled at Monkey Fist's misfortune and followed her on. He had to keep her away from the controls, or this could end in disaster. Monkey Fist followed, muttering under his breath. The monkey ninjas were waiting impatiently on it.

"Do we have everything?" Drakken questioned.

"Yes Drakken," Shego replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh really, then where's the plane you and DNAmy used to get here?" Drakken questioned.

"It was one of _your_ inventions Doctor D. It had a built in return home feature. It's probably back at the jungle base or one of the other bases. The dinosaurs are either heading to the jungle base now or have decided to stick around a bit longer," Shego explained as the two strode up the plank following Monkey Fist.

"Excellent," Drakken stated. Monkey Fist and Killigan were seated at the front. Drakken moved to join them on the third seat while Shego and DNAmy stuck to the back seats. They weren't quite sure whether or not they trusted the golfer's piloting skills. The back had more room to escape from and a cushier landing.

"Home sweet home, lads," Killigan declared.

"_Finally_," Monkey Fist declared in exasperation as the blimp rose above the jungle and headed back towards home.

KP

Night had fallen again over the course of the lengthy trip, and Shego, DNAmy, and the monkey ninjas were fast asleep. "How much longer is this going to take?" Monkey Fist questioned in annoyance.

Drakken checked the co-ordinance then replied, "A few more hours. We're almost there."

"Good. I can hardly wait to get back to my plans," Monkey Fist eagerly said.

"Ye' mean t' break free of the path of the Yono, o' course," Killigan challenged, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

"Oh please, there's plenty of time for that. I mean to usurp Stoppable as Ultimate Monkey Master and take back my rightful title," Monkey Fist replied.

"Unbelievable," Drakken muttered.

"What was that, Drewbie?" Monkey Fist demanded, looking dangerously at him.

"You heard me!" Drakken defiantly shot. "After all of this, and you're _still_ obsessed with those monkey powers! For the love of all things evil, take what you have. Why on earth do you care if the buffoon has them as well?"

"Because then I'm not the _only_ possessor of them," Monkey Fist replied.

"Bad reasonin'," Killigan remarked. "Ah'm no' even aware o' _half_ o' this and Ah know it's bad."

"It's none of your businesses anyway! You have your golf course, Killigan, Drakken has his take over the world scheme, and I have my Mystical Monkey Powers," Monkey Fist stated.

"How many times must we tell you that obsession is only good to a degree!" Drakken demanded sharply.

"Oh what do you two care what happens to me anyway!" Monkey Fist testily inquired.

"For your information, we just risked our _lives_ traipsing through some godforsaken jungle in order to _save_ your sorry hide! I can't even _remember_ how many times we nearly died!" Drakken shot.

"Far once Ah agree with Drew," Killigan stated. "We did no' risk our lives far nothin'."

"No, you don't say," Monkey Fist sarcastically replied. "You got favors out of me."

"Oh good, then do me a favor and give it up! At _least_ until you get free of the Yono, if nothing else!" Drakken barked. "You've had your chance Monty old chap. If you keep screwing up so royally even my cousin Motor _Ed_ can see you're making a mistake, next time _I'm_ not sticking my neck out for you! If you keep pursuing this goal recklessly, you die again you're gone for good. In fact, I'm through with bending over backwards for anyone. From now on, you're on your own."

Monkey Fist blinked, completely taken aback. What was there to say to that, after all? Finally he turned to Killigan, demanding, "Killigan, back me up here!"

KP

Killigan cringed. He'd hoped not to be sucked deeper into this whole mess. What, were they now somehow entitled to be _loyal_ to each other? He didn't recall that being in the deal. Finally he answered, looking over at them, "If ye' want t' throw yer life away by ignoring the Yono, then be ma guest. Regarding breaking free o' yer curse, Ah'll help ye en any way Ah can laddie, but _only_ with the curse. Ye want t' put power ahead of life then so be it, but do no' expect me t' go down _wi'_ ye' when he finally catches up."

Monkey Fist pursed his lips angrily. After a moment he said, "So that's the way it is. Fine. I can see I won't be getting any help from _Drakken_ anytime soon. At least I have you, I suppose, Killigan. Unfortunately, you're not inclined to waste your breath on anything short of breaking a curse. What you two seem to fail to see, however, is that if I can become the Ultimate Monkey Master, defeating the Yono will be that much easier. This time I'm not going after power blindly. I _have_ a purpose."

"All of us have a purpose. What most of us fail to see is that what we're doing isn't taking over the world. That would be too blind sighted. We're playing a chess game; and right now you're losing yours. You lack the ability to see four moves ahead. If you waste your time moving your king, a power that you'll probably never have if Kim Possible has a say in it, whether or not you plan to use it against your opponent's queen won't matter. The Yono will catch you _long_ before you can make the next move. However, if you take out the queen first, Monkey Fist, then the greatest threat to your king is gone. The Yono is the opponent's queen, power is your king. Yono is your greatest hindrance now. What I can't figure out is why you won't pull the weed out by the root instead of simply cutting its stem. I see where your game is going, and I'm not going to be pulled down _with_ you. Call me a deserter, but I figure life is more important than fighting a battle that everyone knows is destined to be lost. Better to escape with _some_ lives than none," Drakken declared.

Monkey Fist and Killigan blinked at him in shock. That was the most philosophical thing they'd ever heard from his mouth. They'd never known he had it in him. Any urge to point out he'd never won one of these 'chess games' in his life was completely wiped out as the words tossed around in their minds, and the three fell silent. Finally Monkey Fist said, "I'm going after the Lotus Blade, again." He looked at them adding, "I don't plan on failing."

"We will no' hold our breath," Killigan replied. Monkey Fist smirked wryly. Perhaps they were right, perhaps not, but his game plan was set, and despite Drakken's warning he wasn't going to change it.

"Good luck," Drakken grumbled. The blimp faded into the black horizon, and so each member was returned to their own chess games once more, the ending unpredicted and mysteriously alluring.

* * *

><p>Final Notes: Well, it's done. I hope the reader's enjoyed it. I actually have a sequel to this already finished that I will post parts of either this weekend or later, but I won't say much about it. Hopefully you all decide to check it out. Thank you for all reviewing, to those who have. Expect more stories in the future. I certainly have enough ideas.<p> 


End file.
